Note to God
by Ivane2
Summary: Nowadays, in the Academy of Alice, everyone has been living peacefully. Far away from wars, turmoil and infliction unlike the past decades when the Academy was still under of the former principal. But what if he came back and claims his throne again? Who will fight him against his bad intentions? Can friendship, trust and love of everyone inside the academy can defeat him?
1. Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice except for those new characters.

* * *

Chapter one - Run

Nowadays, in the Academy of Alice, everyone has been living peacefully. Far away from wars, turmoil and infliction unlike the past decades where everyone inside wanted to break free from this academy like prison. Where everything was dark, no peace, full of wars and rebellions. Until one girl who came out claiming she can't take it anymore, to fight against the one who manipulated the academy for his own. The sad part, they never win against him but to his misfortune, years later he got caught and locked up in prison for some time then everything went smooth. What if he came back? What if he claims his throne again? What if he begun to manipulated the academy again? Who will go back to save the academy? Who will fight him against his bad intentions? Can friendship, trust and love of everyone inside the academy can defeat his intentions?

Mikan's POV

RINGGGGG….

"Our Lunch break just ended. Everyone is preparing for the last day of our Alice Festival. Everyone is so busy at their assigned jobs while me only staring out at the window of our classroom. We miss Hotaru especially me. I wish she can go to the Alice Festival Dance later and discuss about the weird things that happening to me. This past few days there's something keeps me distracted. I always have a nightmare every time I sleep, in day or in night. There is always a sudden image of a family. It has been always the same exact persons…especially boy from my nightmares. I want to take them off on my mind but it just can't. It is also been year since when I last dreamed abou- "

Veins popped on my head. I stomped on koko's foot which caused him to jump and yelp.

"Stop repeating my words, koko!" I told him as I flipped hard the pages of my scrip. Koko is a mischievous boy often causing trouble with his partner in crime, Kitsuneme. He is always voicing out whatever everybody is thinking about and sometimes using signs to voice something and his usual target is ME!. But I know I can trust him, _sometimes._ He won't use his alice if he knows it was a very private and serious thought but sometimes he just can't controlled himself that's why the school administration put him an Alice restraining device because of his big mouth.

"Aww… Mikan you're so cold today! It's not suitable for you to be like Hotaru." I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him_. _

'_I have been having a bad day since my scrip is only released this morning. How can I memorize these 10 long paragraphs for my speech later if there's someone and something keeps distracting me!.'_ I shouted on my mind. '_I'm not that super smart like Hotaru.'_ I groaned.

" Hehe, anyway did that dream still bothers you? I think the last time you told about that dream was 4 years ago, right?." Suddenly upon hearing koko's big mouth all my peers looked at me w/ a concern face.

'_If you don't ever keep your mouth shut, I'll buy a lot of masking tape and seal your big mouth __**permanently**__.'_ I said in my mind as I glared at him.

I sighed. Still I was so thankful to have friends like them. Even sometimes they were so stubborn, _like me…_ they're someone you can tell how you feel, someone who will try to understand what you're going through, always looks out for you and someone who always makes you feel better. There was nothing more I can wish for. But I didn't want them to worry on top of everything else. That's why I need to be strong.. for them.

I gave them a sweet smile to lessened their worries though I know they still worry a lot to me."Thank you everyone for your concerns. I promise to not think about it again." I hope. I cursed myself why I keep on convincing them that I'm okay but I couldn't even convince myself to forget those freaking nightmare.

"We understand you, Mikan. Just tell us whenever you like!" Ruka-pyon said smiling. I stared at his smiling face and I pictured on my mind about the boy on my dreams. What does he look like when he smile? he laugh? and have fun? No more tears flowing from his beautiful eyes. I want to see that someday… in reality.

"Mikan! Didn't we said that if you have a probl – " Sumire barged in my thoughts but she was cut by the Principal's secretary announcement. All of us shut our mouth and listened. "For all the faculty members and Sakura-san , can you please go the Principal's office. Again, to all the faculty members and –"

As the announcement continued, I stood up and walked through out the door "I'm sorry guys for not telling you. It's only a dream nothing to worry about it. It's not really a big deal. I'm going to be fine. See you guys later!" I waved my right hand and close the door and sighed.

_I'm going to be fine._ I convinced myself.

* * *

Why am I thinking about that dream again? Didn't I promise to not think about it? I groaned. I really pitied that boy. It was always the same exact scene, the boy and the woman from my nightmares. I knew that somehow I was connected to them because it felt so real. What if I also have a divination Alice like Yura-chan? What if I can see the past and future? But no. We already consulted that 4 years ago and according to the result, I don't have a Divination Alice. But w-

*Bham*

"I'm Sorry, miss. I'm not looking on my way" My thoughts stopped when I bump on someone. I immediately picked up her things and gave it to her w/ a wide sincere smile.

"No it's also my fault I'm not…" As she continued I stared at her. I notice that she wore a White plain t-shirt and black jeans which was not necessary to wore inside the academy. I thought she's not a student nor a teacher here in the academy because it's the first time I saw her. She also had a cap on her head that's why I can't really saw her face clearly but I know she is very a very beautiful woman. She also had a sweet voice.

"Miss?"

"Huh.? Oh, It's alright. It's not really a big deal" I replied. I saw her lips formulated a sweet smile.

Before she leaves, we bowed to each other. I just stood there before she went out at my sight.

'_Why am I kept on staring at her? Why I felt so attracted to her? Why I felt so ease and relaxed on her presence?'_ I asked myself. Suddenly image of a happy young woman and a girl flashed on my mind. They were laughing and playing along the riverside. I hope I also had a mother to play with me. If I didn't lose my memory, can I still remember those time I had with my parent? Is it a happy moment or not?

I decided to walk faster to tell Narumi what's happening to me. Speaking of him, I saw him near the trophy board but instead to see his pretty and cheerful smile, I saw a terribly one. He was pale like he saw a ghost or something. His hands were trembling. He leaned on the wall and I could see his tremulous eyes were looking for something; something that can answers his questions.

Slowly I went closer to him because I couldn't take to see him like that. This was my first time to saw him like that and I didn't want him to act like this. All this time, he was so positive and has a flamboyant personality. He always has a constant smile on his face but now….

I sighed. Maybe there was also something that keeps on bugging him so I asked. "Are you okay sensei? Are you sick? You look pale!"

I'm about to check his temperature but he suddenly grabbed my hand away from his forehead and stared at me. His purple eyes were trembling. It made me scared. I could felt his hand shook a lot as he gripped my hands tightly causing them to sore. There's something wrong, I know it. I felt it.

He looked straight on my big brown eyes and he seemed like searching something in it but he just sigh. He loosens his grip and apologized in a low tone. "Sorry!" he started "I-I didn't mean to hurt you." he begun to walk like a drunken man.

I kept up on him. "Sensei, what it is?" I asked curiously. "What can I do? I know there's something wrong. I'm willing to help!" I said to him pretty concerned. He tried to avoid my questions and brought up an excuse for it.

"Ever since you entered this academy, you've done so many things for me; you gave me strength to face all my challenges. For the teachers, you made them to show their true self and feelings and to realize that there's chance for a better future. For the staffs, you gave them attention and importance. And" He paused for a while and looked at me. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't know why he was telling those things.

"For the students, you encourage them, you pushed them to study and you gave them hope. You change us, the whole academy, for the better but we only bring you to a miserable life." He walked faster… away from me.

I stooped on walking and looked at him curiously. My heart stopped on beating. I felt like something stabbed on my chest. I couldn't understand him. I didn't expect him to say those words.

'_I'm okay; I'm not in a miserable life. Maybe at my first time here, but they all learn to accept and love me as a family.'_ I said to myself.

" I'm happy" I whispered. Tears fell on my big brown eyes. Why am I so affected on what he said? I don't felt it's going to be a good day.

"I'm … happy..?"

* * *

Normal POV

Narumi tried to avoid Mikan which caused her to be more curious on what's happening. Mikan asked some teachers about what was happening but no one knew. They didn't even know the reason why they are in there. It seemed that only Narumi, Jinno and Serina who were talking w/ each other seriously at the one corner, knows why.

Then suddenly the principals and the special star students stomped in a horrid faces. They walked straight to Narumi and others. Their stumped feet echoed throughout the room. "Is it true?" Himemiya, the MSP, asked. With a frightful look the three nodded which made everyone curious. Himemiya often refered to as, Hī-sama was the principal both middle school and elementary school division.

Hii-sama was regarded as beautiful woman, with long wavy hair that fall down her back. She usually wears Japanese traditional clothes; mainly the kimono with hairpins on her hair. She always seen with fan in her hand, and sometimes hid her lower jaw with her fan of kimono sleeve, a sign of politeness in manners. Despite of her beautiful apperances, she was famously known to dislike men and only interested in women and girls.

"I guess it's going to be a big problem." Yukihara Kazumi, the HSP, stated. Everyone around them agreed.

Kazumi Yukihira is the High School Principal of Alice Academy. From the effects of his Longevity Alice, Kazu forever keeps an appearance around his 20's. He has fair skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was usually seen in his blue uniform. He was strict and always serious. And for some unknown reason Mikan had a clingy feelings to him but not in a romantic way.

"Okay everyone please take your seats. We are about to start the meeting." The principal's secretary announced. Everyone went to their seats on the big oval table and remained curious about what was happening. Before they start Kazumi stared at Mikan which noticed by Narumi.

Narumi cleared his throat and spoke "Mikan," he begun.

Mikan slowly stood up. "Could you please get my files in the faculty room? It's badly needed in this meeting." Mikan doubted. She wanted to hear what was all about that problem. She felt she does involve here but she was no right to refuse. She just nodded and went out the room.

The HSP and Narumi looked and nodded to each other.

"Good. Listen everyone –"

* * *

Mikan walked unfocused. She wished Hotaru was there to help her. She missed her so much. When Hotaru's with her, she forgot all her worries and problems even she always got up beat because of her inventions. She was very important to her. She was the first student to accept and befriend her in the academy. Unfortunately, Hotaru was hospitalized and stayed there for a week. Now she's better and resting at her lab.

She sighed and slowly opened the door and search for the files. On Narumi's tables there are buildings of files and papers. "What are these?" she picked some of the files.

"Class Records, Transferees, Graduating, Programs etc. etc... What am I supposed to get?" she groaned.

"I forgot to ask what file it is! Baka!" She cursed herself. She hurriedly ran back to the office to ask what file should she get.

Mikan reached the office panting but before she knocks, she heard her name. "Mikan will be in danger!" she recognized the voice. It was from Narumi. It seemed like they were discussing something about her.

"No she's not! It will be more dangerous if we transferred her to Alice academy in America."

Mikan shocked. Why would they transfer her to their sister school in America? Why? She didn't do anything against the rules.

"We can't watch and protect her if she's away from us." She heard Hi-sama's worried voice. Everyone fell on silence. _Protect me from what?_

"No!" Narumi begun. "I can't let the past happen again, I can't let her be hurt. We can talk with Raymond, the HSP in Alice Academy in America and make them our eyes and ea –"

"WOULD YOU STOP IT NARUMI!" Mikan startled, her heart have been beating so fast. Narumi was cut by the furious HSP.

"Nobody wants to repeat what happens years ago! And no one wants him to be here but what can we do about it if the Upper council decides for it." He continued. Everyone agreed. There's no way they can disobey the Upper Ups decisions.

"Yes, he's right Narumi we cannot do anything about it. All we have to do is to protect Mikan out of danger. We could also suggest to put him on other branch of Alice Academy for a while or make him to be destined there permanently." Noddachii suggested. Everyone nodded.

"She is very important to this Academy without her it wou-"

"DON'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?!" Narumi stood and cut Noddachi senpai furiously. Silence filled the room. Then Kazumi started to speak and explain again. Mikan heard it all. Mikan can felt hot tears falling from her eyes.

'_It was me, ME they were talking about. Did I've done something wrong? Did I break some rules and regulations? Am I unwanted to this school? Am I connected to the past? What? What? There were so many questions running in my mind. I think I'm going to burst out.'_ She said on her mind.

"Sniff, sniff – sniff, sniff" The principal's secretary sniffed. Her Alice can smell auras but before she could tell them about sensing Mikan's aura, Mikan had run already.

* * *

"DON'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?" Narumi stood up and shouted furiously. Silence filled the room which gave the secretary an opportunity to sense Mikan's Aura but she don't know how to brought it up in the midst of tense conversation.

"We.." Kazumi begun "can understand you. We can clearly see that they have so many in common. She is kind, friendly, lovable, clumsy, bossy, they have same insights but we don't have to jump in conclusion even though they are…" Kazumi paused for a while. Not sure if he should continue.

"Socially, Mentally, Emotionally, Vocally and… Physically the same. Right?" Narumi exaggerating finished Kazumi's statement. Everyone just kept quiet. He was right Mikan looked like the younger replica of Yuka.

"You're right but we don't need to compare and bring out the past again to investigate. They both died in –"

"Sniff, sniff – Sniff, sniff" they all turned to the secretary.

"A while ago she's her but now-" Before she could finish her statement Narumi had ran out through the door and saw Mikan was running. As they saw Narumi ran, everyone decided to follow also but they were restrained by Kazumi.

"Don't follow. Let us leave them alone. I think it's about time for Mikan to know the truth." Kazumi ordered not sure if Narumi is going to tell the truth. Everyone looked at each other concerned. They were concerned about Mikan, concerned about the students if he came back again to the academy, concerned if the academy will turn back into a unwanted school by the students and they were concerned if the school will be manipulate again.

"You may now go to your respective classes and ready for later activities. This meeting will be continued next time. Please, do not breathe a word. Thank you!" When everyone was gone, it was only Kazumi and Himemiya were left. There was a thick atmosphere around them.

"What truth? Is there anything you're hiding from us, from me?" Himemiya broke the silence between them but Kazumi kept silent.

"What if there's a possibily that Mikan is her daughter. If it can be proven, she's in a great danger," Himemiya said. Kazumi stared outside the window. He sighed "We failed on our investigation years ago. Beside we found their body right? Let just gave them a rest in peace"

Himemiya curled her forehead. "We never failed, Kazumi!" she said irritated. "You! You stopped the investigation, not because we found their bodies, it is because you're afraid to know that if they still alive, they might suffer!" Kazumi stayed silent.

"I know that you know they're still alive and you're hiding it! Is Yuka's daughter is Mikan?"

Kazumi hissed. "What are yo-"

"Stop It, Kazumi!" Himemiya cut him out loud. "Don't deny it! Admit it! You're afraid! You're coward! You can't fool me using your and Narumi's pathetic show. You know you couldn't give the life that Izumi want for them. Yo –"

"OKAY!" He cut her. He can't take it anymore. Himemiya already brought up his younger brother's name.

He was a coward.

He denied it.

He can't admit it.

He was afraid.

And worst he broke his promises.

He tightly closed his knuckles and breath in "You're right. All of them are right including the possibility that they're alive. But the question is, if Mikan is Yuka's daughter, why did she let her in our care?"

They stare at each other. Hime was not sure if Kazumi was being sincere or not. But he was right, if Yuka is still alive and Mikan is her daughter, Yuka wouldn't let her Mikan to be in the Alice academy, she wouldn't allow her daughter to be in danger.

The tense was broken when there's a knock from the door. "Um, Mr. Yukihara, the council didn't agree on our request about Mr. Kuonji will be transferred to other branch permanently but they said he might stay in America for while before he can start here and… " she paused for a while.

"I don't know if it is good news but umm… someone came for an admission _again_ in this school. Here are his files, sir." She handed the files to Kazumi. Once the principals saw it, their eyes winded. They can't believe all this time he's still going to come back.

* * *

Narumi's POV

"Mikan, Stop!" I shouted but she didn't listen. I don't know how much she heard but I just wanted to protect her out from danger and sufferings.

"Mikan, Stop! I'LL EXPLAIN!" I shouted on top of my lungs. She stopped and turned around which made me to stop also. There was a silence between us. I could saw her eyes, red and sore. She breathes heavily.

"Mikan, Let m-"I started but she cut me.

"NO! LEAVE . ME . ALONE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, crying. It was the second time I saw her to cry. She was a tough girl like Yuka; good-natured and caring towards her friends. That was why everyone loves her.

She was about to run but I immediately grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away but she wasn't strong enough to fight me. "Let me go!" she cried. "No mik-"

"Let go of me, LetGoofME!" I tried to speak but she chanted 'let me go' over and over again. She looks ugly when she cried just like Yuka. I remember that first time I saw her. Full of pain, betrayal and sadness. Comparing her to Yuka was very hard for me. Gaining all those memories again, it's a very painful situation for me.

I pulled her to embrace and pat her back. I let her cry on my shoulder. I also let her hit and curse me. I know I was the last – no scratch that – I know she didn't even think about that someday I'll drive her away from her love ones. I mean, I promised to her that I'll be her brave father, her shining armor, that she can trust me, that I'll protect her but how can I accomplish those promises if I am a coward.

She was now on peace. She stopped in crying, in cursing, in hitting she just sob and lean on me.

"Why" she whispered. She let me explain.

"I just wanted to protect you!" I said calmly.

"Protect from whom and why?"

"From Kuonji because he might use you for revenge." I could felt her trembling arms around my waist. She was afraid!.

"From who will he takes his revenge? And why me?"

"From everyone! And because…." I paused. I didn't notice it coming. I didn't expect that she'll ask why. Why? Why her? Because as far as I know she was Yuka's daughter but I can't! I can't tell her the truth. I'm so coward. I'm afraid she'll think that I took away all from her.

".. because you're so important to us, Mikan. We can't afford to lose you and to see you suffer like her."

Mikan stopped on sobbing and pushed me slowly. She stared at my eyes curiously. We didn't want to lose you and suffer like Yuka, Mikan. You're so important to us. We didn't want you to felt what we felt all those years. I'm sorry in bringing you in this kind of world.

"Her? I notice all of them including you, compared me to _her. _That we have so much in common. That we have the same features. Who is she? Do we have any connections? Is this connected last 6 years ago? there's so much question I want to be answer."

My world frozen. I didn't know how I'm going to tell her. I don't know where would I start. I'm a coward. What should I do? What should I tell? What?

I gave a weak smile and wiped her tears. _I'm sorry._

"She was just a normal student, Mikan. A student that can move one's heart like you. Yeah, it's true, both of you has something in common but you …"

Am I going to say it?

"don't have any connections with her. Trust me." Her big round brown eyes looked straight at my purple eyes like it was looking for something.

She frowned "How am I going to Trust you! If you're lying,... _Father_." She whispered.

I felt something stab at me. Guilt overcomes me. I loosen my grip. She slowly removed her hand. On my surprise she bowed on me and ran. I just stared at her running figure as she slowly fades away. I wanted to follow her but I can't move my body. I opened my mouth and wanted to tell her...

'Trust me, I'm not lying' but no words came out.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I ran, I ran and I ran. I was not aware that I bump on someone or something. I didn't care if they looked at me and think I'm crazy. I ignored their questions. The only thing in my mind was to run away from this nightmare. I can't believe that I said those words to him. I can't believe I didn't trust him. All my life he's on my side but now - I wanted to shout – I can't understand my feelings.

I went out the building and ran in the Northern Forest. I wanted to go to Mr. Bear because he's the only one who can't talk and blurt out things but unfortunately he had a company. It was Tsubasa, Misaki and Kaname-senpai visiting Mr. Bear. They were so happy, it was painted on their glowing faces. I didn't want them to see me like this and ruined their happy moment so I ran away deeper in the forest.

"Hotaru!" I cried while running. I didn't want my friends especially Hotaru to worry again. She has so many problems and I didn't want to be added to her list. Am I a problem? Did I've been a hindrance to everyone? Am I a-

"Awwwww" I sprawled on a grassy place. I think I fell on something high. My back hurts a lot and my knees had a bruise. I sat up and looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. When I turned around my eyes winded. I saw a beautiful lake.

"Wow" the only word I can say. I stood up; the lake seemed like a black void, the sun bouncing off its surface.

A 'plopping' sound as a fish breaks the surface and ripples widening out. I came closer at the edge of the lake the pebbles under foot, crunch, a moorhen is disturbed and ran. I can smell, of water and 'ozone', warmth and living.

I sat down on the edge of the water and peer into its depths; I can only see Lake Weed and small insects at first. As I remain still, layers of water somehow become apparent, the open light layer with minnows darting about, the next darker layer, a large carp is sitting, watching me as I watch him.

The butterflies catched my attention, landing on a bulrush nearby; I lift my gaze for a moment to see them in their metallic blue finery. From the corner of your eye you could see a shape move in the water. I look back and realize there are loads of fish, I never noticed before, I saw their black shapes but did not recognize them as fish.

I suddenly heard a strange sound; I looked back and saw a black cat. He has a pure black pur. His ears pricked; held high and alert. At your first glance to the cat, you're going to think he's just an ordinary cat like others but when you looked at him closely; you're going to notice something. Usually black cats have amber eyes but him, he has a red frightening eyes.

"why?" I whispered. I was about to hold the cat but he ran away. I stared at the cat. He ran away just like me. I'm such a coward.

I faced back to the lake and sat on its grassy land and slowly laid back and closed my eyes as tears fell on it. I just wanted to forget all my worries and problems. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I wanted…

"_I wanted you to be brave." A mother kneeled in front of something. I can't clearly saw it. "After a short time you won't see me. Then after another short time you will see me again, I want you to be brave." _

_Tears flowing from her beautiful face. "I tell you the truth. You will cry and be sad, but your sadness will change to happiness. When a woman gives birth to a baby, she has pain. But when her baby is born, she forgets the pain. She forgets because she is so happy that a child has been born into the world. It is the same with me. Be strong, Mi-" _

Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Ring..

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sky was already dark. "Hoe" I immediately sat up and looked at my surrounding. Even though it was already night time, the lake was still look so beautiful.

Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Ring..

I heard my phone, it was ringing. Oh, gag me. I slowly picked it up and clicked the answer button.

" Hello?" I started.

"MMMMIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKAA AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!" the person on line shouted.

"Where the heck are you? Do you know home many time we called you? Where are you? You made us to worry like crazies" I sighed. Sumire never change. She was so caring and over protecting to me. Even at first time I saw her, we're incompatible but we became great friends with Hotaru.

"Hey! Are spacing out? Are you okay?" I giggle. Her tone changed in a caring mood. I love it.

" Why are you laughing?" she's back again…

"Excuse me, I'm not laughing!" Excuse me, I only giggled.

"Then what do you call that?"

"Umm…" This conversation will last for hours if I'm going to butt in. Sumire was so good in this kind of conversation, I'll lose anyway.

"Anyway, why did you call?"

"Oh yeahh… I remember… WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ON OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY! HOTARU IS ALSO WORRIED AND WENT OUT HER ROOM JUST TO FIND YOU." Wow expected to Sumire. Now my ears were all red and sore.

"I'm here inside academy. In the Northern forest. I'm still alive, safe and sound so calm down." I looked up on the sky and saw many stars. Is my parents are one of those star?

"On the northern forest but we already search on the northern forest even the other forest. Don't you know that we search the whole academy. We even let the other teachers went outside the academy to find you because we can't locate you!" She exaggerated the last part.

"Then why didn't you use magic to locate me or ask Serina-sensei." I hissed. How come they could't locate me?

"Well we already asked for her help but she cannot reach you. Even other's can't sense you. Now, Narumi and others are panicking." I halted when I heard Narumi-sensei's name. Now, I remember why I'm here.

"Did Narumi or other teachers tell you something?"

"What? About what?" Thank God they didn't know.

"Hey! We can't still locate you in the forest. Serina sensei can't see it clearly. What part of the northern forest are you?" It was good that you couldn't locate me. It was peaceful and no one can bother me here…

"Anyway just come here now because the program has started! yet you're not finish to memorize your speech." …Or I guess. I stood up and started to run out the lake. I looked at my watch but its dark I can't saw it clearly.

" Hey Sumire, favor! I'm coming back, can you get my dress on my room." I asked her while running.

"Hello? What? Your chappy. I can't hear you! He-" Damn it! The line was cut. I only had one choice…

Run as fast as I can.

* * *

**Okay! I already have plans but I still don't know where this story will come in end so please help me! And oh don't be shy to correct if I have a mistake or wrong spelling and grammars. And just tell me if you don't like my writting style(it is my first time to publish something! ;)), actually I am thinking of writing a normal pov but it is not sure yet. So please Read and Review. :)**


	2. Her Soulmate

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter two - Her soulmate

Mikan's POV

I reached the school ground panting.. Oh my! I'm still on my school uniform. I needed to get my scrip first, I can change my cloths later. If Hotaru's in the dance, I'll be dead. I was about to run to the Middle School Dorm when someone called me.

"MIKAN!" I turned around.

It was Sumire and the others in their Alice dance dress. In the Alice Academy every occasions were held everybody wore same theme of cloths. The only different are the styles and designs.

"Wh –pant – at?" I asked panting. I'm not good in catching my breath after I ran from a certain time especially if unexpectedly or emergency. The good thing was Ruka-pyon knows how does the proper breathing was done but unfortunately he was not with them! Oh lucky me.

"You're next. We already informed the other that you're already here. So they continue the program. Hurry up and go up there" Yuu informed me while running.

"But I – pant – have to get my scrip!"

" No need! Come.." Kitsuneme suddenly grabbed my hands and flew.

"WWWWWAAAAAATT?" I shouted as we flew up in the sky. I just felt I left my heart on the ground.

When I looked down below, I saw my friends were so tiny and looked like an anime chibis, this terriefied me and I immediately hold tight Kutsu's arm and get closer to him. I knew that we're so far and high from the ground, so there was no way I'm going to let go of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU SHOULD WARN ME!" I shouted on the top of my lungs while my eyes were close, trembling in fear.

Kitsuneme giggled. "Sorry Mikan but we don't have much time. Hold on tight we're going to fly high!"

"NOOOO"

* * *

" Whoa, Kitsu, Slow Down!" I said.

"WHAT" He asked shouting.

Yeah we couldn't understand each other because of the sound of strong wind. He was a very fast flyer. In fact he's the defending champion last year in Flying Contest held at our Alice Sport Festival.

"I SAID SLOW DOWN"

"NAH, WE'RE ALREADY THERE. LOOK!" He pointed the lights.

_Wow._ I thought.

I could saw beautiful and colorful lights from above and a fire surrounded by the students who was listening to Tsubasa , The High School Student President. They were a Graduating Student this year. I'm going to miss him so much as well as his girlfriend, Misaki-senpai. Tsubasa-senpai is a student at Gakuen Alice in the High school section. He is triple star student, supposed to be that he is a special star but he causes so much trouble until now. He is also my first senpai. Tsubasa-senpai is nicknamed Shadow, because of his Alice, while also being called Baldie quite frequently.

Tonight he wore a formal suit. Classic Two buttoned tuxedo, shiny black shoes, black tie and of course his imperishable cap. He looks so hann –

"Awww" _DAMN YOU KITSUNEME, I CURSE YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DROP ME? AND THE WORST IS YOU DROP ME IN STAGEEE!._ I shouted in my mind.

"Oh there you are, Mikan." I heard a familiar voice. " Everybody lets welcome the Middle High Student Secretary, Ms. Sakura Mikan!" Oh snap!

I groaned.

I didn't have any choice, I was already here so there's no more backing up. I took a big breath and slowly stood up.

' _Aww my knees hurt a lot'_

Before I turned around I had put a smile on my face so they won't think that I felt pain and nervous. I slowly went to Tsubasa and thanked him. He handled me the microphone.

I faced the crowed. Hoe! I didn't even memorize my lines. What am I going to say? They we're waiting. I didn't know where to start! Please someone help me!

"_Just be strong and face it.."_

I suddenly remembered the woman on my dream. She encourage me a lot even though she was just part of my imagination. Again I took a big breath. Here goes nothing.

"Umm.. To the Students, Alumni, Teachers, Faculty Members, Board of directors and to Our Principals, A pleasure evening to all."

"A pleasure evening also to you, Sakura-san!" they replied. I nodded, trembling."

"As we enjoy a longer career in life, or, to put it simply, as we grow older, the perspective we have on our surroundings and on ourselves evolves with new considerations. I think that everybody here has heard some regard of their gaining experience as if regrets were the ransom of learning."

"I do not believe regrets are a very interesting part of our story or lives. They put our life under the claim of a hypothetical review close to absurdity. If only we had known, we would have not learned, we would not have tried, and many times, we would not have succeeded. A handful of people, sailed to a nearly unknown continent in the past. They did not know what to expect. Their experience would be a hardship. But they learned and they built."

"Let me share you something. This is part of my dream a while ago . . When a woman gives birth to a baby, she has pain. But when her baby is born, she forgets the pain. She forgets because she is so happy that a child has been born into the world. She became stronger because of her baby. She was able to face her challenges in life and face the reality –"

* * *

Normal POV

"Let me share you something. This is part of my dream a while ago. . A woman gives birth to a baby, she has pain because of her hetic life. She was worried about the future of her baby. But when her baby is born, she forgets the pain. She forgets because she is so happy that a child has been born into the world. She became stronger because of her baby. She was able to face her challenges in life and face the reality-" While Mikan continued her speech, soome people wonder if they already heard it before. Those lines were very familiar to them.

The Principals were shocked and Narumi's eyes winded. They remembered those lines. That story, they heard it already. Narumi stood up from his chair. He remembered the day when Yuka were preparing for her report many years ago.

_15 year old Yuka has been having a trouble. She couldn't find Yukihara-sensei. Then suddenly she saw the 13 year old Narumi in the Library and decided to ask for his help._

"_Hey Narumi!" Yuka sat beside Narumi with a cheerful tone. _

"_Hn?" Was his only reply. He was busy reviewing for their upcoming exam._

"_Hey!" she whispered._

"_What?" he continued to read his book._

"_Can you just listen to me?!" Yuki snatched his book which made Narumi to groan._

_He raised his left eyebrow as he psychically shouted 'GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!' but he immediately change his mood when he saw her puppy smile. _

_He sighed. "Okay, What it is?" he sincerely asked._

_Yuka take a deep breath. "Helpme! I' 'tknowwhattodo. Idon'tthinkIcandoit!" She said simultaneously._

"_Huh? From what?" he asked curiously._

"_Well you know my speech for tomorrow" Yuka said while playing with her hair._

"_What about it?" He smirked._

_Yuka frowned and pinched Narumi on his cheeks "Stop pretending you don't know!"_

_Narumi giggled and surrendered. "Hey, not my cheeks." _

"_Shssssssssss… Lower your voice." A old fashioned librarian with heavy make up appeared beside them which made them to jumped on their sits. They just nodded at the weird librarian and quietly went back to their business._

_He faced Yuka with a smile. "It's easy, Just think that the audience are monkeys or any animals you like."_

"_..." That's weird._

"_You know it's easy if it was only you, monkey.." she teased and started to run._

"_Why you..." Then Narumi chase her._

"_No Running In the library!"_

_Speech Day!_

"_... That's my plan for the school. I hope that everybody will participate. It's very beneficial to us, especially we're away from our love ones. It's like a woman gives birth to a baby, she has pain because of her hectic life. She was worried about the future of her baby. But when her baby is born, she forgets the pain. She forgets because she is so happy that a child has been born into the world. She became stronger because of her baby. She was able to face her challenges in life and face the reality._

_We should also be strong like that woman. We should be brave and face the challenges in life. We should protect not only our family outside the academy but also our friends, peers, teacher and other who are around us inside the academy. I hope this project will be successful. Thank you!" _

_Yuka successfully said her speech with no worries. Everybody applaud to her wonderful speech. She had bowed and gave a smile before she went down the stage. She immediately ran to Narumi to thank him._

"_Thank you" She gave him a huge hug which cause him to blush._

"_No problem. What are friends for" He smiled. Yuka looked at his face carefully and giggled._

"_You know you really look like a monkey back there" Yuka teased._

* * *

"... Thank you!" Mikan bowed and gave the microphone to the MC. She successfully stated her inspirational speech. Everyone could relate and when Mikan went down, a loud applaud came from the audience.

"Hey Narumi, Are you still going to stand there. Its look like you saw a ghost" Tereda-sensei from elementary department teased.

"Huh? Uh, Yeah Sorry" He apologize and went back to his sit. As he sat back, Jinno-sensei suddenly spoke.

"You notice it, right. One part of her speech it's exactly like Yuka's." Narumi looked at him and agreed.

"Yeah" Then there was a long awkward silence between them, but it was broken by Jinno as he remembered what happen earlier. It was hunting him, even though it was not his business, he was still part of the academy. He had the right to pursue the truth, had the right to broke from the shadow of darkness and had the right to unclasped from the lies that surround the academy.

"When are you going to tell us the truth, Narumi. When everything is already over, when everything is already gone?" Jinno-sensei asked coldly yet narumi just sat there and stayed quiet until the program was done.

* * *

The program was already done and everyone went to party and chat with each other before the Alice Dance start. On dance floor, boys flirting, girls giggling, couple dancing, some are watching tricks and some are just really want to stay alone.

"Mikan, even you didn't memorize, you still come up with a great insight speech. It touched our heart. We never expected that it came from you." Koko said.

"It's that a compliment or a tease? Anyway, thank you for it." Everyone laughed.

"By the way, where did you go earlier? After they called you, you suddenly disappeared. What happened? We couldn't even contact you and strange we couldn't also locate you. Don't you know how worried we are especially Hotaru." Ruka-pyon asked. I sighed. I don't want to deal first with that problem, I wanted to enjoy tonight.

"I just went to Northern forest to visit Mr. Bear but I saw he has a company so I thought to visit next time but I lost." I explained to them.

"How old are you, Mikan? Getting loss in the forest. How many times we played hide and seek in the Northern Forest yet you didn't get loss but now! Geez .. Mikan that excuse is not going to work with us." Sumire crossed her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Really I got lost. I didn't even know that there's a lake in the Northern Forest. Not just an ordinary lake, it's a very beautiful lake. Then I fell in love with its scenery and I fell asleep. That's why I couldn't answer your phone calls. I'm sorry that I made you worried and I promise not to do it anymore." I put my right hand on my chest. I thought that it can satisfied their questions but..

"But really why we couldn't locate you and... wait a minute did you say lake?" Kitsuneme asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know why you couldn't locate me and yes, I said lake." I agreed and sipped my juice.

"How it is possible, Mikan. There's no such lake in the academy. Fountain, yes but lake, impossible. We've been here for how many years then how come we don't know about it." Koko said.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe that was a man made and we're not updated about it but I'm telling the truth, there's a lake in the northern forest and it's very beautiful. Sometime let's go there, I want you guys to see that wonderful phenomena." Everyone looked and asked each other, only Ruka-pyon stayed quiet and stared at the dance floor. It seemed that he was locked in a deep thought but suddenly he started to talk.

"Mikan" He started but still looking on the floor. "Did you meet or saw someone in the lake?" he asked, seemed interested about the unusual topic.

Not comfortable to Ruka's question, I replied normally. "No I didn't saw anybody there. It was very peaceful and quiet except that I saw a weird black cat back there." He suddenly looked straight at my big brown eyes.

"Why did you ask, Ruka-pyon?" Yuu asked him curiously.

Ruka shooked his head. "It's nothing I just remember someone told me also about a lake in the northern forest."

"Really, who was it?" Sumire asked.

"Uh.. never mind it. Just don't repeat it again, Mikan. If you want to go to the northern forest please inform us and don't go there by yourself, Okay. Are we clear?" I gave a big smile. Everyone noticed how Ruka was so worried about me. Some gave a 'ohh and ahh' expression and some became curious.

Nonoko looked at me and then to Ruka and to me again which made me curious. "Okay! Everyone, let me butt in. It's only few more minutes before the Alice Dance start so I suggest that we start to dance so later on before the The Big Alice fire will be light on... you know" Everyone fell into silence. We didn't have any idea about what she was talking about or was it only me?

Nonoko groaned. "You know, the belief that your last dance partner will be the your soul mate, like Yura and her boyfriend." Nonoko pointed out Yura Otonashi and his boyfriend who have been going out for 5 years. Ahh.. I remembered but too bad I don't believe in it.

"Geez. Nonoko are you still believing it. Well, then how about me? How many time I danced with different guys every year! It's just a superstitious belief." Everyone raised an eyebrow to Sumire. Some are laughing and some are just smiling which made Sumire curious.

She frowned. She already knew what on their minds, what are they going to say to her. "Okay! I know that, don't need to remind me. Even that I dance with different guys I only ended up to Koko! Happy?"

I smiled and tap her shoulder. "Sumire, calm down okay. Me and Hotaru are also not believing in it. So y-"

I was cut when someone blunt in. "Who said I'm not." We all turned around to the direction of the voice. It was Hotaru with Anna. I immediately ran to her and tried to hug her but I only ended up to a

*Baka baka baka baka*

"Aww, Hotaru! Until in the Alice dance festival you still carry that Baka Gun. What was that for?" I rubbed my head. I know that Hotaru do that because she was extremely worried about me but I couldn't believe until the dance! What the..

"That's for trying to hug me, for being an idiot, from running away without telling me, for making us worried, for making me to go out my room to help instead to rest, for not memorizing you're speech and for telling them that I don't believe in something even you're not sure."

"Wha? You told me last 3 years ago that you don't believe in this childish thing!" I crossed my hand and informed to my cold yet cute best friend what she told me 3 years ago.

"Well, that time. I'm not sure, if it is real. In that period of time I was undergoing on my research about it and base on my research it has a scientific explanation and proof. I just forgot to tell you."

"Yeah it's true, Mikan. I witnessed many stable relationships who meet because of the Alice Dance." Kitsuneme said.

" Yeah, it's true. My mother said she and father are like cats and dogs back at their time. They're incompatible but it all change when they ended up in Alice Dance. Their relationship became smooth even though sometimes they still fight. Where are they now? They're living a peaceful and happy life. They love each other and the fruit of their love is me!" Koko pointed himself with a tight lipped smile. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, Mikan. Everyone agreed. Did you know that ever since you came to this school, you never dance with some guy." Nonoko said.

"Who said I'm not. I already danced with Ruka, Yuu, Koko, kitsu etc. Even with Hotaru I dance with her-" I tried to criticize her but I was wrong.

"Yeah you're. Every year you dance but did you ever finished it until the lighting of Alice Fire?" I shut my mouth. She was right. I always went inside the campus and watch them in a far place. "You see."

"Well, you all know. What's the reason is."

They looked at each other. "Umm... you're right Mikan. We respect and understand your situation. We know that you have a phobia in a big fire but at least try to overcome it." Hotaru said. I was touched by that.

"Yeah we will support you." Sumire said while smiling.

I smiled at them and remembered the woman in my dream. _Face the challenges. Be brave. _I need to be brave. "Sure, I'll try."

"Yeay, Mikan is going to find her soul mate." Anna and Nonoko both squeal.

"I said 'will'.."

"Whatever!" They all replied.

"Well, then let's go." I invited them. They suddenly all ran like a horse, leaving me, Ruka and Hotaru behind.

"Wow!They're like horses that were just release in their dens for a long period of time."

"Yeah, you're right. So Hotaru would you like to dance?" I asked her.

"Um.. You asked Ruka first he is on his unusual self since I arrived. I don't know why but you better settle it with him." I looked up to Ruka-pyon. She's right. I didn't notice it. A while ago he was normal but now he's like thinking of something.

As I went closer to him, our eye's met.

"Mikan-"

"Ruka-"

We both simultaneous said. I flushed.

"Uh – you go on first." I said hiding my pink face.

"Uh- yeah. Would you like to dance?" He offered but I could still saw worries written on his eyes.

I just gave a sweet smile and agreed. We both went to the center joining the others. I could saw them laughing, smiling and making noises. I remembered my one of my dream. The young me was dancing with a boy but I don't know who. I can't saw his face. I just remembered that I felt warm, comfort and ...love?

"Um... Mikan" Ruka started. My thoughts were cut and I looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Is there's something troubling you? Um.. Do you have any big problems? Do you have any grudge to someone?" Huh? That was weird. I knew that Ruka-pyon was caring and loving friend but he was acting strange tonight. Then suddenly I remembered Narumi-sensei.

"No. I don't" _Liar_.

"Are you happy?"Ruka asked. I giggled. Ruka was really so caring but sometimes he asked obvious questions.

"What kind of a ques-" But before I finished my question Ruka cut me a little bit furiously.

"Just answer my questions, will you!"

Some students looked at our direction. I was shocked. This was the first time I saw him like this. Ruka-pyon was unpredictable today. I just stared at his beautiful yet intense light blue eyes.

"I'm happy" I said in a low tone. "I'm happy because you, Hotaru and others are always at by my side, protecting me, loving me. I'm happy because I'm with my family" I gave him a sweet hoping to convince him. Slowly his face expression calmed.

"Mikan, can you promise me something?"

"S-sure" I'm not sure if I can, I was not really good in accomplishing promises.

"If you have a problem or if you're lonely, you can freely approach me. I'm always here for you, you know that." I stayed quiet and stared at the ground. I didn't know if I deserve his kindness. Sometimes I was thinking how long it will take? This kindness, this happiness, this love and care I got from all the people I had.

_How long?_

"Don't hide it from us. We can clearly see it, Mikan. You have plenty of friends to lean on."

I closed my eyes to refrain my tears to fall. Why am I crying? Am I affected on what he said? I didn't really mean to hide it from them. I didn't really mean to be selfish. I just don't want them to worry about me. I just… I felt something was mission… I was looking for something or someone who was more capable to…

_Lean on_…

"If you don't want them to worry at least to me, you can release your grievance. I don't want you to regret it someday. You're important to us, Mikan. We don't want to lose you like –" He stopped and bit his lip.

_Who? I want to know._

"We just don't want to lose you…"

On my dismay he didn't mention who but my heart was beating so fast. I cheeks was burning. I hold my tears, tears of joy? Well, no matter what happen, I'm glad he became my friend.

" Oh Ruk-"

Mikan blink once, twice, trice. All she remembered, she was in the middle of talking to Ruka-pyon and about to hug him but the next thing she knew she was in front of Koko, dancing with her. Koko wave to Ruka.

"Oi, Ruka let switch for a while. Later you can have Mikan." Koko shouted to Ruka who was cursing koko to exchange me to Hotaru. I giggled. They're going to have a long night.

Mikan sighed. Ruka was right. Maybe at lease to him she could share one of her problems. She smiled. Mikan just forgot all about it and enjoyed the night. She just followed the flow in the dance. After she dance with Koko, she was passed to mochiage then to Yuu then to Kitsu then to Kaname-senpai, then to . . . . . . until to Tsubasa senpai.

"Oi, Mikan. I'm glad to dance with you again. I think last year I didn't dance with because of Misaki. Well now she was talking with our new teacher. Tssk. She won't even find a time to dance with me" Tsubasa kept staring to Misaki-senpai who was talking to the new High School male teacher. It was obvious that he was very jealous to the new teacher.

"Ayieee… Tsubasa-senpai is jealous." Mikan teased him.

"Wha? No way. Why would I?" He immediately hid his pink face under his bangs.

"You're so denial!"

"Whatever. By the way, I heard you disappeared earlier. You made us worried especially Narumi."

"…" Mikan kept quiet when she heard Narumi's name. She still didn't know how to face him if they accidentally meet each other.

'_I should try my best to ignore and avoid sensei for a while so I can think some way to fix our problem.'_ Mikan thought.

"Oi? Are you okay? Are you mad at him?" he asked curiously.

Mikan groaned.

" Well, you shoul -" but before he was finished the next turn of the dance had happened. Mikan reached something warm. The hand of her unknown partner was warm. She looked at him. He wore different outfit. He also had an unfamiliar half mask only revealing his jaw and pinkish lips. He was definitely not a student from the academy.

He held Mikan naturally, loosely rather than tightly unlike those pervert students she danced a while ago. He's not following the dance circle. He made a new step but Mikan didn't notice that she can dance with it. It like she already know that dance. Her uneasiness loosened and tried to dance gracefull with him.

Mikan smile and thought, _This is fun!_

They went out to the circle going to the center near the Alice fire will be lightened. Mikan felt different. She felt ease, comfort and warm just like the boy in her dreams.

Mikan stared at her partner. He has a broad shoulder and had a proper posture. He was very tall like Ruka but taller by an inch. He has a short shiny black hair, tanned skin, pinkish lips and... Mikan was about to focus on his eyes when everything went dark. Some reacts and wondered what happened. Then suddenly a large fire flared up near their side. Mikan startled and remembered the big fire happened on her dream. It was the one responsible why she was afraid on big fires. She began to tremble a lot.

As her partner saw it, he already knew what the reason was. He immediately pulled her to him to cover her. Mikan was shocked on his sudden act. But at lease she felt safe and protected. He put his one hand on her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Don't be afraid. It is the same with me. Be brave."

Mikan stopped shaking. He was right. She needs to be brave to overcome it. Slowly Mikan looked at the fire. Her big brown eyes widen. It was beautiful. The color and intensity of the light is just enough to calm you. The fire is like a great big romantic, inspirational fire in the sky. It would be as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it dies down.

Mikan would say it's like the comforting warmth of a sweet embrace, stilling your heart, and causing your breath to hold for the slightest of moments as the wonderment of the beauty of it collects in a bag of mixed emotions, leaving you to feel a true sense of joy in the end. Mikan smiled. It was not really like the fire in her dreams.

Mikan face back to her partner "Thank you." She said and gave him a smile but her whole body froze when her big brown eyes met his soft red like fire eyes. She just stared at him. Don't know what to do. This was her first time to saw such a unique and beautiful eyes.

_WAIT!_ Mikan thought. The boy in her dreams and the person who was in front of her has the same eyes. She cannot believe it.

'_They have the same color of eyes. I can't belive it! Is this person are for real? Maybe a contact lenses or maybe just a reflection of the fire. So beautiful.' _She said on her mind knowingly that she drool at him.

The man notice that Mikan stared at him. He smirked and bowed.

"Don't drool. Such a beautiful lady does not stare long to a gentleman." He gently kissed Mikan's hand. "Have a nice night. See you around." And he went away. Mikan stayed there frozen. She cannot still believe it. She wanted to move her body and follow him but it was frozen. He was so gentleman.

'_Ahhh..What should I do? What should I do'_ Mikan asked on her mind again and agian. _'I don't know his name. I don't know what he looks like. I don't know what year he's in. Where should I find him? Whaaa! I wan-'_

*BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA*

"Awww!" Mikan thoughts were cut. She rubbed her head. This is the second time in the night that she was fired up by that stupid Baka Gun of the great Hotaru Imai. She groaned. "What was that for?"

"Well for you information, we've been calling you since after the dance but you just stand there like an idiot. Oh wait I forgot you're an Idiot." Hotaru pointed and glared at Mikan madly. Mikan looked at her curiously. She was mad as in mad like a brutal lion.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you mad? Don't pour it all to me. Your new version of Baka Gun is so hurt. Don't you even know how I felt?" Mikan's tears were ready to fall. Every one stayed quite. She was right, Hotaru never showed her true feelings to others that was why nobody know if she does care for Mikan and her friends. There was a thick atmosphere formulating around them.

Koko looked at everyone in a wierd face. He suddenly felt the atmosphere change. "Oi, Mikan don't cry. Imai and Ruka just had a little argument." Koko broke the tense and tapped Mikan's back. Mikan just thanked him.

"I'm not crying. It's just.. It's really hurt you know." Mikan was hurt in Hotaru's Gun and the way her best friend treat her. Now she was doubting if Hotaru even treat her like a friend.

"Whatever." Hotaru said coldly and turned around not wanting to worsen the situation. Mikan stared at Hotaru in a sad face and this was noticed by others. They don't know what to do to loosen the tense around them. Fortunately, Anna produced a great question to catch the attention of Mikan.

"So.. Mikan, how's your first Alice dance?" Anna asked smiling, hoping it will work out. Mikan stared at her and smiled. They were all grateful.

"Ohh… but I'm already tired. I guess I should just try again next year. Maybe my soul mate is not yet ready or here." Mikan looked on the fire. She sighed. Good thing she overcome her fear. Thanks to her unknown partner.

"Umm.. What do you mean? Your first Alice Dance was already happened with that unknown guy." Sumire said. Mikan immediately turned her head and looked at them.

"What? Do you mean that guy is my soul mate? Wait how come I didn't hear the Mc's countdown?"

"Because it was a surprise. Some students suggested that make the Alice Dance a surprise, so it's more exciting." Mikan's jaw fell. That guy with red eyes like the boy in her dreams was her soul mate!

"Hmm.. It's true. So Mikan, you already met your soul mate. You're lucky because he look decent but me tssk I just ended up again with koko." Sumire sigh.

She was hopeless.

Everyone laughed but also noticed Mikan's expression.

"Mikan are you okay?" Nonoko asked.

"He.. he's.. He's the boy in my dream" Everyone sweat dropped. Kitsu laughed but also stop when Koko punched him lightly on his belly.

"Why do you say so? It's just a dream Mikan. It's far away in reality" Nonoko said concerned. Mikan was so affected on her dreams. Everyone looked at each other and make a great plan. (even without speaking).

"Yeah, maybe he's not. He's just a dream and beside even they have the same color of the eyes, there's a big different because the boy in my dreams are full of pain and sadness but my partner has a soft caring eyes." Mikan gave a smile.

"Let's go. I want to rest." She invited them to rest. The Alice Dance festival continued without them. This is going to be the start of their new lives. They will discover many things about their personalities, about their real self, real purpose, real goals and the truth that they can't escape.

* * *

**Smiley :) Goodevening to my dear readers. Well first of all I want to thank those people who followed my story and those who will. Although I'm still adjusting and new in FF, I'm glad to know that there are people who got interested in Note to God. I want to learn more and improve my writings, so please just tell me if there is wrong or something that's not right, okay? **


	3. Trust me again

Disclaimer: I simply don't own the Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter three - Trust me again

"_Where am I?" I looked around me. I was in the middle of forest. I didn't know where but it was dark, cold and calm. I felt loneliness._

"_Ahhh!"_

_I turned around as I heard a scream, a scream from different people. I saw a bright light coming from the other side of the forest and I also smelled smoke._

"_FIRE!" a high-pitched voice screamed._

_I immediately stood up and realized that it was a fire. I suddenly ran towards the direction, regardless of the risk. I could see some animal running away and the screaming was getting louder._

_I saw the opening between the trees. I closed my eyes tightly and ran faster then suddenly I tripped at the end of the opening. My eyes winded._

_Near in front of me was a lone figure slowly fallen into his knees to the cement as blood trickled from the fatal wounds on his body. His intense red eyes were grieving as he stared at the wounded woman in front of him. Their eyes, identical to each others, looked straight into the others, almost as if they were talking to each other telepathically. The woman closed her fire-red orbs as the pool of blood beneath her spread. She managed a weak whisper and gripped the boy's hand._

"_s-sorry"_

_She whispered tearfully as she loosened her grip in the boy's hand. His breath was quick and he was panicked as his deep red eyes looked at the woman sorrowfully._

"…_why…"_

* * *

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" Hotaru tried to woke her up.

Sakura Mikan's big brown eyes opened as the frightening dream ended. She abruptly sat up in her bed, sweating greatly and panting. She stared at Hotaru and suddenly she hugged her and quietly cried. This has not been the first time she had that horrid nightmare. Even so, the scene scared her out of her wits and she wrapped her hand tightly to Hotaru so she could feel safe.

Hotaru pat her back. This past few day Mikan always dream about that freaky dream unlike previously she only dream it seldom. At first she hated it; she didn't want to see Mikan cry but eventually she became used to it. She even let her cry freely when she saw it brings so much grief to her. However, it still didn't change the fact that she hated to see Mikan cry.

Mikan broke their hug and gave a weak smile to Hotaru. "Thank you"

*BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA*

"Awww.. What was that for?" Mikan put her hand on her head and shouted. Mikan was so dense and denser than ever. She was now back to her normal self.

Hotaru smiled which was rare. "That's better! Come on, it's breakfast time!" she stood up and pulled her out of her room.

"Aw Hotaru! I want to sleep more; I'm still tired from last night event! Why are you in a hurry?" Mikan asked being pulled to the lounge and there everyone gathered.

"Good morning Mikan, Good morning Hotaru" Nogi Ruka appeared carrying his adorable little rabbit friend. He offered a couple of smile. He had always been good friends with Mikan, had lots of admirers, and had been a popular character in plays during the Alice Festival. His rabbit friend, known as _Pyon-Pyon_ by Mikan, had been with him ever since his elementary days.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon" Mikan greeted happily while Hotaru only gave him a cold look and bow. Expected to her, Hotaru has always been cold to Ruka but it didn't mean she hated him. She was just being a rational to him as much as possible.

"GOODMORNING MIKAN!" everyone who was on their back greeted her with a wide smile on their faces.

"Hoe! H-hi Good morning everyone!"

"Do you know what date is today?" they asked her simultaneously_. _

'_Everyone is so weird today! Is there special occasion? It's not my birthday and no one also celebrating their birthday today' _Mikan thought.

"Umm….. Hey!" But before she could speak a word someone grabbed her at her both arms and brought her to the dining room. They halted in front the Dining room's door and finally released her.

"Okay spill it up everybody! Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked curiously.

They put a scary and weird grin on their faces. Then suddenly Anna and Nonoko, also a member of the Three Geeky Sisters along with Hotaru Imai, stood in front of the door and gave Mikan a sweet but creepy smile. Mikan thought she was only dreaming, its look like Hotaru and Ruka was the only real among them.

"Okay!" They breathe deeply "Introducing… the….." They both opened the door widely.

Mikan gasped and amazed. She slowly entered the dining room as well as the others. It was so heartwarming. There was a post card saying 'Thank you, Mikan!' and 'You're the best' and there was so many food, many gifts and many many more!

"Wow! Thank you guys!" Mikan hugged them. She suddenly forgot all her worries. She didn't know what was the reason why they are doing this but she was very grateful about it.

"No problem!" Sumire said cheerfully.

"We all know that you're undergoing on so much pressure this past few days" Anna said.

"And we just wanted to return all the things that you've done for us." Kitsuname added.

"So we wanted to give you this" Ruka said pointing everything around them. Mikan smiled widely then walk to the table. She looked around. In the Academy she's well being cared, love and secured. There's no more she can wished for.

"Wow.. everyone, you don't need to this. It is only a small thing. Well Thank you anyway, Lets start to eat."

She was about to get some food but no one response. The whole dining room fell on a silence. Mikan looked at them and notice that they had an evil smirk on their faces, except of course to Hotaru who stared at her and obviously mocking her, "_You are such a glutton._"

Hotaru approached her and pat her shoulder. "You know Mikan, breakfast time was already up. And most of here was already full and these food .. are … for… our…" Hotaru waited as she tapped her feet.

Veins popped on her head. Now their plan was ruined. Their efforts to asked Hotaru to join in their prank were just wasted.

The person beside Franz who have the Food alice pat him and pushed him in the of the crowed. Everyone stared at him. Franz saw Imai's glare and immediately he shouted.

"It's for our FOOD FIGHT!" he spread his arms and released different kind of food from his bare hands. Foods flew in everywhere. It had begun. They all fired their edible weapons and desperately ducked the incoming food. It was a Girls vs. Boys. The barred windows were covered in seconds by the day's mashed potatoes and gravy.

Yuu used his illusion alice to make the dining room looks like a cafeteria. Feet pounded as boys dove to the ground, hands curled around handfuls of peas and hamburger buns. A single boy stood screaming in the middle, was knocked out cold by a stray piece of mystery meat from Hotaru's Food Gun.

That was the reason why Hotaru joined their prank , to test her new invention, The Food Gun. Koko hid under the table waiting for a perfect time to attack but then suddenly he was pulled by Sumire who poured a slimy juice on his face. Anna and Nonoko were like spies, they work and help each other. Mikan was trying to target everyone's mouth while Hotaru was chasing Ruka. They were enjoying the moment and everyone seems so distracted to notice the pair of red firing eyes was watching them.

Meanwhile, some teachers arrived when they got some reports. They were amaze on what they saw. They tried to stop them but they only ended up on joining the fight. Misaki- sensei found this extremely amusing, and even they even chuckled when the Mochiage levitated a chocolate ice cream and tried to get it to all over the girls, but instead it went back to him. They remembered the old days in their childhood memories.

Not wishing to miss out on the action, Narumi reached for a pie and turned to Jinno who snapped "Don't even think about it." Through clenched teeth, showing that he at least wasn't enjoying today disgusting festivities.

A few minutes, Jinno stood and made all the food disappear using his electricity alice, depleting the kids' ammunition.

"You all," he began, "are covered in food." A few people snickered. "Normally in such situations I would seek out the person or persons involved but since everyone contributed you shall all be punished. You must clean the whole middle school dorm- " many students who had been holding their breath exhaled in relief, until…

"without magic." Everyone groaned as mops and brooms appeared in their hands.

"Hey," Koko whispered to Kitsuname as they began to mop the floor, "at least we got to stick French fries up Jinno's pants, I think cleaning is so worth it."

* * *

Normal PoV

On what happened in the Middle school ground, their classes were suspended until lunch for them to clean the whole Middle school dorm though the Dining Room was the only place that was affected in their festivities. That was their punishment but instead to tell the truth everyone didn't complain and shut their mouth because they found the situation advantageous because they'll be missing Jinno-sensei's class in the morning. The Middle School students have their lunch earlier than their usual lunch time that's why some student was early in their class.

After Mikan was already done eating her lunch she asked Anna to come with her in the northern forest to take a peek of the lake she saw yesterday but told her to keep it a secret. Anna agreed wholeheartedly. She was grateful because Mikan asked and trusted her. While they are walking to the opening of the forest someone called their names.

"Oi! Anna! Mikan!" The two girls turned around and saw koko running towards them.

"Oh, good afternoon Koko!" Anna greeted and Mikan bowed. Koko reached the two girls panting.

"Are you alright? Is there anything you need?" Mikan asked.

"Umm.. Why are you heading to the Northern Forest? Our class is about to begin in thirty minutes." He wondered.

He was worried to the two girls that they might be in trouble especially Mikan. He had a crush on Mikan but not in a romantic way. Not only him but the whole school admired her because everything about Mikan seemed so perfect for them. They had never met a girl so cheerful and so kind like her.

"Oh, Don't worry koko. Mikan asked me to visit Mr. Bear and I'll be guarding her." Anna saluted to Koko and he also saluted to Anna to praise her in her bravery. This caused Mikan to laugh. She really had weird but protective friends.

"Okay that's enough, we will be going now . Don't worry, we'll be able to come in time. Please tell to Ruka and others so they won't worry like crazies." Koko nodded.

The two girls turned their backs and walk to the forest. Mikan turned her head to koko , she waved her hand and gave him a big sweet smile which cause koko to blush.

"Be careful, okay." He said waving his hands. Mikan nodded and raised her right thumb.

"We will!"

* * *

Ruka twisted his hands behind his back as he walked down the long, narrow corridor, leading up their classroom. He held the knob; he twisted it and pushed the door revealing the empty lone classroom. He walk towards the window and stared at the garden. The sunlight touched the garden lightly, illuminating it with a soft light. The colors shined as a silver blade whipped through the air, cutting the silence in half.

"Imai" he whispered.

"You're late." Hotaru said.

Ruka turned his head quarter just to seek if she's alone. "You're new invention scared me."

"I'm all alone Nogi and don't change the topic." Hotaru crossed her hands. "What do you want? Is this about our conversation last night?"

*Flashback*

"Oi, Ruka let switch for a while. Later you can have Mikan." Koko shouted to Ruka.

'_What the heck! She's the last person I wanted to dance with.' _Ruka thought.

Ruka released Hotaru's hand. "I need to pee.." Ruka said as he turned away but Hotaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him. Ruka was shocked that she was strong.

'_When did she started to work out'_ He stared at her determined purple eyes and saw a cold ice rimmed edges, serious and unfocused. Ruka's heart melted. He thought Hotaru had a problem.

"Stay, we need to talk about her. Only her without money, blackmailing, no pictures just her." Hotaru said coldly as she grip Ruka's hand more. Ruka held her and continued to dance. This was the first time for them to have a civil conversation.

"Speak"

"She's lonely, she's sad, she needs to release the entire grudge inside her heart, she needs someone to lean on, and she's not in a healthy emotional state. We need to help her." Ruka said worried.

Hotaru looked at him. How can they help her best friend if Mikan herself would't tell them what the problem was?

"Then tell me what are your plans?"

The handsome blonde lad of the Somatic Class thinks for a while.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, I know it already. You don't have any. I know you know why she suddenly disappeared and why we lost track of her a while ago. Do you think she was telling the truth about the lake?" Ruka's eyes soften. He didn't expect she'll ask about the lake. As much as possible he wanted to not think about it.

"Maybe… yes? We don't know."

"I heard you asked her if she saw something or someone, right?" Ruka suddenly stared at her.

"Why? Do you expect or do you ever think that he might be only around especially at the lake?" Ruka's hand held became tighter and his eyes unfocused. This caused Hotaru to formulate a hypothesis.

_Our little rabbit is hiding something…_

"What if he's only here, watching us? What if he has been hovering around us? What if he's only one of us dancing wit-" Hotaru stopped when she saw Mikan dancing gracefully with an unknown person.

Her eyes followed their movement. _Who's that person?_ She asked on her mind. Ruka noticed that Hotaru was destruvted. He wondered what was her problem. He looked at the direction where Hotaru was looking. His eyes widened. That person -

He was about to run towards them when everything went dark. _Damn it!_ He couldn't see anything. Who was that person? Why Mikan was dancing with an unknown person to be more specific to a total stranger.

Suddenly a big fire flared up. It was beautiful. It was dancing with the rhythm of the music. His eyes trailed the rays of the fire as he remembered the time with his best friend. While he was trailing the beautiness of the fire, then his eyes caught the brunette on the arms of the unknown man. His body froze; He felt something stab at his heart. There was a pain, a harrowing pain in his chest.

Hotaru was also in pain. She couldn't bear to saw Ruka in pain. Sometimes she wanted to hurt herself for not doing anything for him, especially when he was in pain because of Mikan. Hotaru loved Ruka but he loved Mikan and she respected it. That was why she always control herself, doing nonsense things just to surpass her feelings. She just focused on her real goal why she was there.

Hotaru slowly walk towards Ruka who was watching her best friend. She put her left hand on his right shoulder and tip toed to whisper.

"You can't let him to win over you, right? You can't let him to take all away from you just like back then. You can't let him to own her." She felt guilt in saying those word but she didn't have any choice. She needed to fulfill her real objective as soon as possible. She just leaved him there while tears flowing out in her beautiful eyes.

*End of flashback*

"Uh.. yeah. About that, I called you because I didn't quite understand it." He faced Hotaru and lean on the window. Hotaru hissed and rolled her eyes. This man in front of her was so slow.

"Is that the only reason why you need to see me in privately? Well you just wasted my time. If you didn't understand just don't mind it." Hotaru turned around and walk away from him. Then he suddenly spoke which caused her to stop.

"Who said I don't understand what you're implying is. The thing that I don't understand is why you are referring him as if he's going to come back." Ruka said little furious. Hotaru who was just standing, facing in an opposite direction and smirked.

"Expect the Unexpected, Ruka. You'll never know what's ahead from us." At this sentence Ruka became nervous.

She was right expect the unexpected. Anything is possible in our generation. He was a very strong person and if the school will caught him again, they will never hesitate to put him in the academy.

* * *

Anna and Mikan were walking through the corridor. Mikan failed in finding the lake. They even asked Mr. Bear if he knows about the lake but Mikan just ended up in having a punch from him.

"Awww…" Mikan complained. Anna looked at her concerned.

"Is it still aching?" The adorable chef of the Technical Class asked.

"Um.. a little bit but there's no need to go to the clinic. I'll just go to eat the snack you made for me and I'm going to be fine." Mikan smiled to cheer Anna up. Anna was very kind and sweet, she was khown to have a good compassion towards everyone. She also one of the first friend of Mikan in the academy and very brave to defend Mikan when she's in trouble.

They reached their classroom and greeted everyone. "Good afternoon everyone!" Mikan shouted with a smile.

*BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA*

Hotaru used her new version of baka gun , the 4.1 Baka Gun. Mikan stood up angrily. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She asked in the top of her lungs. Hotaru glared at her and wipe her new baka gun.

The class represetative sighed. He was the one who spoke to answer the question of Mikan. "Patience, Mikan. She was just worried about you and Anna. Since this lunch we haven't seen you yet and your best friend was going to explode like an active volcano because you didn't even ask permission to us."

"Huh? Well I asked Anna to come with me and Koko to inform you all."

"Well Koko is also missing." Yome twin, Kitsuneme, said. _Then where the hell is that Koko anyway? He's really a-_

"I'm right here, Mikan!" Her thought were cut. They turned around in Koko's direction. They saw a smiling and waving koko.

"Where have you been? Didn't I tell you to inform them that me and Anna are going to visit Mr. Bear." Mikan said.

"Well I followed you guys. I'm so worried that Mr. Bear will punch you again." Koko teased. Mikan blushed. _WAIT!_! She thought. _If Koko followed us then he knows what really our plans are._ Mikan laughed weirdly. Everyone sweat dropped and stared at her wondering if she gone crazy.

"Oh… Don't worry, Mikan. It's safe with me." Mikan's state of mind lightens by knowing this. She knows what Koko means. It's not about what happened to her in Mr. Bear's company but the secret that they tried to look at the lake.

"Thank you, koko-" Mikan was cut when someone barge and knocked down our classroom door. Everyone in the room stared at Sumire who was panting very hard.

"DO-pant- YOU –pant-KNOW WHATS-pant-THE LA-pant-TEST NEWS-pant- IS?" She hardly said while panting.

"What did she said?" Nonoko asked. Then suddenly Mochiage popped up beside them with a scary black aura.

"She said 'Do you know what's the latest news is?'" Mochiage said coldly. They looked at him curiously and saw some things in the classroom were being levitated by him which caused them to take a one step back away from him but in their terror he looked up and walk slowly toward them.

"Do you know what that news all about is?" His eyes were turning to black. _Is this reality or I was only hallucinating? _Kitsuname asked on his mind and then he fell unconscious. Everybody looked at Kitsu who fell and laid one the cold floor but no one dares to move.

"M- Moc-hiage wh-whats wr-wrong?" Anna asked scared. Their knees were trembling to death; they waited for him to speak. Mochiage leaned closer to them with his eyes moving upside down which caused them to become more nervous, suddenly it stops in the middle which caused them to jump.

"Boo" Is the only word he said and the group of friends screamed on the top of their lungs and hide behind Ruka who's not even terrified at Mochiage. Ruka just smiled. "Stop it Mochiage, just tell us what the news all about?" Mochiage change his aura when Ruka asked him. He was back to normal. The group of friends takes a long deep breath and sigh.

Mochiage heard it and he laugh. "They're really scared. I can't believe you fell for it. It's just a practice for our Alice festivel next year – AWWWW" Mochiage was cut by the incoming Horse Hoof Gloves of Hotaru. Everyone giggled.

"What was the for?"

"Well for being an idiot! Why are you practicing for the next Alice Festival? Our festival just recently ended and to be more specific it's just ended yesterday!" Hotaru crossed her hand. "Just tell us about the news." She commanded Mochiage who glared at her.

"The rumor said there was a former student who will come back to our school but no one knows who. The only thing they know about him or her whatever his or her gender are, is that he or she is very dangerous and manage to escape the academy. And as far as we know only Nat-"

"Good afternoon Class!" Narumi greet everybody with a happy face. "Oh, looked at our door it's very… nondescript. Very well then let's start our lecture. Please go back to your sits and review for a while because we have a quiz today." Everybody groaned especially the group of Hotaru who was in the middle of their conversation about the new student. But it seems Ruka and Imai already knows who.

Ruka closed his fist. He hated to admit it but is there's a big possibility that his best friend will come back in the academy. He shook his head and convinced himself that it's not possible but he suddenly remember Hotaru's words. _Expect the Unexpected, Ruka. _"Shit"

Everybody looked at the direction to which the voice came from. Narumi's chalk was broken when he heard it. No one dares to talk in bad words in his class. Narumi turned around with a counterfeit smile and called Ruka.

"Ruka!" Ruka stood up obediently.

"You are one of my nominees to the most outstanding pupil and Model student this year so watch your actions." Ruka looked up and nodded while smiling.

"Good, go back to review." Ruka sat down and tried not to think about of his best friend.

"What was that?" Mikan whispered ang Ruka just said, "nothing.."

While everyone was busy reviewing Jinno-sensei silently entered Narumi's class. Some notice him but they just ignore him.

"Narumi, Do you know about this?" Jinno asked whispering. He held a folder that containing a profile of a student.

"What's that?" He asked curiously and also whispering. He took the folder and opened it. His eyes widened. Why and how come he's going to come back if he wanted to escape in the academy? Did he ever regret it? Narumi looked at Jinno who also can't believe what's happening.

"Did the principals know about this?"

"Yes. They know about it. In fact they're the one who gave this to me and ordered to bring him he-" Jinno was cut when someone asked them..

"What? How long are you going to let me stay outside when I only have one step forward to this broken door and I'm inside?" Everybody looked up to the door and shocked when they saw the person who was leaning at the frame of their broken door. They can't believe what they saw, it's like they saw a ghost of something.

Mochiage stared outside the window, his predictions were true and clearer than water. Ruka just can't look at him instead he just bowed his head closed his fist until it whites. And while the rest including Hotaru kept silence and stared at him, Mikan kept asking and wondering what's happening.

Jinno and Narumi looked at each other. Narumi walked in his center table and took a deep breath. "Everyone, I would like to announce that we have err.. new student, I guess. Please come inside."

He went inside avoiding the sprawled broken door. His Alice restraining earrings moved as he walks inside and the rustle can be heard in the whole classroom. His number of his Alice restraining were increased than before. He wore a middle school uniform includes a black jacket and a white undershirt. He wears his blue ribbon untied around his neck. The jacket also has blue lines at the sleeves and going down horizontally at the sides of the opening. The uniform also has blue plaid pants and brown shoes. (To be more simply: He wore the complete uniform of a Middle School Student).

'_What the heck was happening here? What there was a suddenly thickness of the atmosphere inside the whole classroom? Why everybody does stayed quiet. It's only a new student. And why does Ruka-pyon was shaking a lot? It's scaring me.'_ Mikan thought.

"Mikan" Mikan startled. "Whatever happened, please don't look at his eyes. I'm warning you" Ruka warned her. She's getting more and more scared on what's happening. She just nodded and bowed her head. Ruka was worried at Mikan that she'll be also deceived like him. He knew that Natsume's sacrifices were for their own good but he never kept his promises. Then the outcome and fact that was planted to their minds Natsume betrayed them even it's for their own good. _I'm sorry Natsume._

"Well I know everybody here, knows _this person_ besides me" Narumi move his eyeball to the left to seek if Natsume's mad because they all know that every single sentence, Natsume will criticizes it especially when it's all about him but this time he won't. Some of the student's jaw fell. They can't believe this usually Natsume will say 'This person you're talking about has a name, Narumi.'

"Are you going to introduce me or not? I think it's better if I introduce myself." He moved one step forward which make everybody to sat properly especially the one in front. "Natsume Hyuuga, former student here In GA so no need for a formal introduction….. except for the one beside's Ruka." Ruka suddenly stood up and glared at him.

Natsume nodded to Ruka and moved his eyes to the person beside his best friend to smile, true smile to Mikan. Everyone hearts especially the girls melted when they saw his first true smile. FIRST REAL SMILE! Could you believe it everybody! Natsume just smiled.

Mikan just nodded at him and lowered down her head. "How are you, Ruka?"Ruka who's still glaring to Natsume don't know what to say. He looked down to Mikan and hissed. He grabbed Mikan hand and dragged her outside the classroom. When they passed behind him he said. "Much better without you."

Everyone was shocked. Those words came from the pure angelic Ruka. When the two runaways were gone Natsume stared at the rest. "Well what a...opaque reunion between us, ne? Well, please take care of me." Natsume bowed and walked towards where Ruka and Mikan assigned sits. "Well I guess, this was the only sits that don't occupy 3 persons yet." He sat back and place his feet above the table.

Everyone just stared.

* * *

Ruka dragged Mikan away from them, away from Natsume. He doesn't want her to experience betrayal. He doesn't want Natsume to have her. He wanted to protect her. While Ruka was having thoughts about his former best friend, Mikan was trying to catch his attention. She has been tapping Ruka since they went out their classroom but it was no use.

"Umm.. Ruka?" Mikan tag his sleeve. "Ruka?" She could felt Ruka's hand trembling. She was worried. She doesn't want to saw her friends like this. Now she knows "Ruka!"

"WHAT?"Ruka pushed and pinned Mikan on the wall. She saw Ruka's expression. Worried, betrayed and loss. Mikan eyes were slowly formulating tears. Ruka saw Mikan's scared look. He slowly loosened his grip and released her. "Sorry" Ruka lean on the wall and sat. Mikan sat beside him.

She stared at the ceiling."The new student, he's the Natsume you're talking about?" Ruka looked at window in front of them. "Yeah". Mikan frowned. She recalled all the stories she heard about Natsume. "Base on what I heard about him, I can say he's a total jerk but it came from you that if you recognize him further or deeper, you'll find a great friend inside."

Ruka stayed quiet. Mikan looked at him and smiled. "You also said he's the reason why the old ESP put in jail. Ruka, he saved the whole academy. I'll be grateful if he becomes my friend." Suddenly ruka looked at her with –don't you ever befriend him- look. Mikan rolled her eyes and sighed.

She held Ruka's hand and said. "Why don't you give him a chance? Beside you said he always has a reason. Maybe he has a great reason why he escapes the academy and why he returned." Ruka just stared at her. He doesn't know if he can face Natsume. He don't know if he can give him another chance but when he saw Mikan's smile his body just move on itself and nodded without his notice.

* * *

Mikan was so happy because Ruka agreed to give Natsume another chance. _'Maybe they can solve and clear their misunderstanding years ago. And maybe the truth behind Natsume's escape will be reveled. If would be nice if the two best friends will reunite.'_ She thought happily, hoping everything will be fine.

While Mikan was so happy, Ruka stayed silent. Preparing for his civil conversation with his old friend. Thinking and making a decision and question to asked to Natsume was very stressful to him. He has so many question that he wanted to be answered by his old friend but he didn't know if he had the guts to. Speaking of Natsume, Mikan and Ruka met him to the corridor.

They stopped on walking and stared with each other. Natsume saw that the two runaways were holding hands. He chuckled and this was notice by Mikan who immediately released the hand of Ruka and scratch her chin. She didn't know why she's doing this. Is she embarrassed to Natsume being with Ruka? There was guilt inside of her._ 'What is this strange feeling?'_ Mikan asked on herself.

"Umm… I'll leave you two umm... to talk. S-see you around." Mikan bowed to Natsume and passed behind him. When Mikan's presence where now gone, Natsume begun to spoke. "Having a great time, _Ruka_?" How dare he call Ruka by his first name as if there's nothing happened between them.

Ruka rolled his eyes. "Not really."

Natsume nodded wondering. "So, I guess the academy went fine." He looked on his surroundings. Ruka looked at the window besides him.

"Yeah, Thanks to you!" Ruka said with emphasis. Natsume suddenly looked at him.

"Nah.. It's not really me, you know." Ruka glared at him curiously. "It's the brunette. Without her this school will never change even Kuoji's expelled from being the ESP."

Ruka wondered why Natsume knows about her. "The brunette has a name Natsume. Her name is Mikan, Sakura Mikan" On Ruka's surprised Natsume hissed and said. "Are you sure that's her real name?" He paused. " Whatever." Ruka became more curious about him. _What does he mean?_ Ruka thought.

"So, tell me about you and Imai? I'm quite amused when I saw her earlier." Ruka glared at him which cause Natsume to chuckle. Natsume just reminded him how close his best friend and Imai was.

"There's no really us, Natsume. Let us stop talking about me. Let's talk about you." With this statement Natsume frowned.

Natsume walk and lean to the wall. This is going to be a long conversation. "What do you want to know?" Ruka put his hands on his pocket and lean on the wall in front of Natsume. "Everything since you escaped the academy."

* * *

While Natsume and Ruka having their so called civil conversation, Mikan already reached their classroom. She first take a long deep breath and entered their classroom. (No knocks because their door was knocked down by Sumire, remembered?) In her ease there's no teacher inside.

"No teacher yet?" She asked while walking towards her friends. They all nodded. "Since you and Ruka-pyon ran away, Narumi and Jinno went out the classroom and then no teacher came here." Anna said while reading her recipe book.

"Yeah and then Natsume get bored and skipped classes just like the old times." Kitsuname informed.

"Oh yeah, I remembered when we…" While they continued to recall their memories with Natsume, Mikan just smiled. She was getting out of place. She did't even know what to response to them because she know nothing at all about Natsume. She just returned to her sit and stared outside the window.

"You should listen to them, Mikan." Mikan jumped on her sit and saw Hotaru's already sat beside her with her Baka Gun.

'_I need to be careful'_. Mikan thought.

"Yeah?" '_Oh! I'm dead. Why did I ask?. I should agree. Baka Baka Baka.' _But Hotaru seemed distracted.

"You should listen to their moments with Natsume so you'll learn. I'm warning you, Mikan. Never mess with him. Even thought he'll never go to take a second gaze at you." Hotaru warned and teased. Mikan just nodded, not wanting to be the sample bag of her gun. She wondered if that Hyuuga Natsume is very dangerous just like what they said. She was having a doubt and she felt that it was not right to be.

Hotaru looked at Mikan intensely as she muttered something that catches Mikan's attention. "Don't you really remember us?" Mikan looked at her quizzically. "huh?"

Hotaru's voice was so deep and cold as ice means she's serious but Mikan being so slow, Hotaru just gave a weak smile." Nevermind. I notice that Ruka's not with you."The inventor brought out new topic to get away from Mikan's curiosity. The other's heard it and came towards them.

"Yeah, Mikan where is he?" Nonoko asked. Mikan looked up at them. "He's with Natsume" His name went out smooth and soft like she was used to it. "I me- mean Hyu-gga-kun"

"What?" Sumire asked.

'_Do you need a hearing aid? Well I guess not because you have a sharp sense of hearing, that's why all the rumor around the campus you can skim'_.Mikan thought.

"I said he's with Hyuuga-kun. They are having a civil conversation."

"Civil conversation, you mean?" Mikan nodded. Everybody went to awe.

"Impossible"

"Really?"

"Wehhh?"

Mikan chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry, I can assume that they can return alive and sound. Let's just be patient and wait"

* * *

Natsume and Ruka stared with each other. Ruka can't still believe on his explanation. He felt guilty and getting mad with him without knowing the truth. "Are you telling the truth?" Natsume just nodded.

"Then tell me, what's your reason on coming back here?" Ruka asked looking straight into Natsume's red eyes. Natsume kept silent and smirked. "Before I can answer your question, could you _please_ tell me first why you are mad at me in the first place?" Ruka froze he didn't saw it coming. He closed his fist tightly.

"Don't play dump with me, Natsume. I ASKED YOU FIRST SO ANSWERED ME FIRST!" Ruka stood up on his position and shouted. Natsume smirked. He just stayed calm and ease. This make Ruka more irritated.

"Didn't I ask pleaseee..?" Ruka relaxed his fist. He couldn't believe this. It was like that he is talking with a different person. This was so not Natsume. "Don't be impatient, Ruka. I'm going to tell it to you. Don't worry."

Ruka took a deep breath. He had no chioice. "Do you know how hard for me to live without you? You're the only one who can understand me. You're the only one who stood up and defend me. You're the on-…" He paused. For short… "I suffered without you, Natsume. I SUFFERED!"

Natsume stared at him with concern. This is the first time Ruka saw it. What on earth was happening to him? It's like that they exchange personality. "You'll suffer more if I stayed." Hearing this from Natsume made Ruka to down of himself.

"NO! How can you be sure? I trusted you, Natsume. I trusted you! I do everything you want because I know it's for the better but why-" Ruka paused. His beautiful light blue eyes were filled with tears.

"But why you can't trust me this time?" Natsume continued Ruka's statement. Ruka fell into his knees and shook his head as tears flowed in his skin. He didn't saw it coming. No matter what excuses or reason he try to come up, it doesn't seems right.

"I don't know" He muttered.

Natsume walk towards and kneeled in front of Ruka. He warped his right hand on Ruka's neck and whispered. "I'm sorry if I hurted you Ruka but you can't avoid hurting the one you protect. Keep that on your mind." Ruka just kept quiet and parsed his last sentence. Natsume stood up and walked away.

Ruka looked at Natsume as his best friend walked away and made an uncertain decision. "I heard" Ruka started. Natsume stopped on walking. "that he will come back again in the academy. Is that the reason you came back here? To protect us again?"

Natsume turned his head slightly and looked behind Ruka. "What do you think?"

"Then tell me, would you let us to fight with you? Would you let us to protect the academy also? Would you not leave us again? You'll stop in being selfish? If yes…" Ruka stood up. Natsume turned around facing him.

"I'm going to forgot all the things that happened…"

'_That's not what I want. I want you to understand.' _Natsume thought.

"..I can even forget what you said before you left." Ruka added, he gathered a lot of courage to mutter those words even he doesn't know if he can. Natsume's eyes widend. He couldn't believe Ruka had courage to say it but instead to be curious Natsume found it pleasing.

He walked to Ruka and gave his best friend a hug. They smiled with each other. "You know you change a lot." Ruka said as they walk back to their classroom. Natsume chuckled. "You too."

* * *

"Okay, Class dismiss."

Everybody sigh. It's been a long day for them even they had a shorten period. Everybody was wondering where Natsume and Ruka was. Even some teachers are also asking about the new student and didn't expect that he was Natsume.

"Hey, I am wondering what take them those two so long." Koko informed and sat beside Mikan.

"Yeah, we don't know they're already fighting." Kitsuneme said while flying.

"Nah, Impossible. Natsume won't hurt Ruka-pyon and Ruka is not an idiot to have a fight with Natsume not to mention, Kuro neko of Persona." Sumire said.

'_Persona? I think I heard that name before, I don't know where. I think in the Principal office, in my friends or maybe in my dream'.._ Mikan thoughts were cut by a deafening scream.

"WAAHHHH!"

Everyone in the class looked at their broken door. The corridor outside their room was filled by screaming crazy girls. "What's happening? WhAAAAATTTT!?" Anna screamed when she saw screaming girls entered their classroom.

"I-is-s that the Natsume and Ruka Fan club?" Nonoko asked pointing the crow as it grows.

"WHAT?" Sumire shouted. They couldn't hear each other because of the screaming girls.

"I SAID THOSE SCREAMING GIRLS ARE FROM THE OLD MEMBER OF NATSUME AND RUKA FAN CLUB!" Nonoko closed her eyes and shouted. The girls who are entering their classroom were increasing.

"WHAT THE HECK! WE ARE CRUSHING IN THIS CLASSROOM." Mikan shouted the top of her lungs as she went up their tallest bookshelf with the help of Kitsuneme. Her eyes widened. Their classroom was congested of women. She could barely saw a male.

"Hey Sumire this is your clan so make them stop!" Koko who was beside Mikan said to Sumire who was crushed in the crowed.

"I ALREADY QUITE THE CLUB YOU KNOW THAT!" Sumire shouted while blushing. Mikan chuckled and asked koko. "What? I don't understand what you meant?"

"Ahh… Sumire is the former president and founder of Natsume and Ruka Fan Club. I guess because Natsu came back the club resurrected." Koko said and turned to not so far flying Kitsuneme

"Oi, Kitsu! What are their problems?" Koko asked.

"Wait a minute. I'll go nearer."

Kitsu went lower and closer to the crowed but unfortunately he was pulled in the crowed. Their jaw opened and sweat dropped. Poor Kitsuneme. Not so long they saw Hotaru rode her Duck Flying Scooter, one of her invention and asked her.

"Imai, what happened there?" Hotaru looked around in a far distance above the crowd, not wanting to be like Kitsu.

"I CAN ONLY SAW DIFFERENT COLOR OF HAIR AND I CANT UNDERSTAND THE SCREAM LANGUAGE." Hotaru said. Mikan and Koko sweat dropped.

"EVERYONE STOP!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the furious voice. It came from Jinno who was also crushed at the crowed. He raised his teaching wand as it started to formulate sparkling electricity. Everyone except the students belong to the Class of Narumi went out the room, not wanting to be toast. Everyone who was left sighed.

Their class representative, Yuu walked toward Jinno. "Thank you Jinoo-sensei." He bowed to show some gratitude as part of his responsibility.

"Hn. Next time be alert and tighten your security to those fan girls especially Hyuuga and Nogi seems… okay now." They all looked to Natsume and Ruka who was helping each other from being crushed at the crowed.

"Oh, so they are the reason why there was a sudden flood of beautiful girls come." Mochiage said while dreaming about the fan girls. Jinno sweat dropped.

When Jinno's presence was already gone. Everyone just stared at Natsume and Ruka who seem reconciled with each other except for Mikan who was left on the tallest book self in their room.

"Well, what do you know? The two already reconcile!" Hotaru smirked still can't believe why Ruka forgive him.

They all smiled and hug Ruka and Natsume except of course Hotaru. "Whhaaa! We missed Natsume and Ruka together!"

They all greeted and had a conversation with Natsume. They didn't even notice Mikan was still on the top of their book self. Natsume eye's landed at Mikan and winked without other noticing it. Mikan saw this her heart was like going to fall, she tried lower her head and closed her eyes to hid her blush but she didn't notice she was _falling._

*thud*

"Be careful next time, Mikan." Mikan recognized Ruka's voice. She opened her eyes slowly and saw their face were so close to each other. Mikan eyes widened. She immediately sat and closely hurt Ruka's forehead good thing Ruka's fast.

*BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA*

"What the heck! HOTARU!" Mikan stumped her feet toward Hotaru. Hotaru turned around and crossed her hand. "Are you trying to die early?"

"No but on what you are doing to me. I can assure, I'll die early before I reached 16." Mikan stated as Hotaru rolled her eyes and chucked.

"I'm going first…" Hotaru walked through the door. As she reached the door frame she added. "before you…" And this last two words leave everyone wondering on what she meant especially Mikan. Only Natsume knew what she meant.

Yuu rubbed his hands "Umm... Maybe she was referring going to her dorm first before us beside class hours are now finished so I think we also need to go back to our own." Yuu said fulfilling his duties as a representative. Everyone agreed. They all went back to their dorm leaving the classroom with mess. When the janitor saw the mess he groaned.

"Why didn't you at least inform me so I can be prepared? I'm not going to opposed it but.. you know their situation especially Nogi, his best friend. " Narumi said.

Himemiya nodded. "I'm sorry. We were also shocked when we saw his admission paper. We just come up with the idea to put him in your class because of…"

The MSP paused.

Narumi knew it already. "Mikan, right?" Narumi asked. "Well if I were you. I'm also going to put Natsume with Mikan but there's a um.."

'_How can I explaine it. It's quite hard.'_ Narumi thought.

"Hhm? What it is, Narumi?" Himemiya asked with a voice so smooth and feminine as she got her fan beside her. "I think you were referring about Mikan and Natsume. If they knew each other because of Kaoru and Yuka living together, Right?"

"Yuh... Yeah you're right…" Unconciously Narumi stated but,

"NO! I mean no!"

Hime rised an eyebrow.

"B-but I think it's also good thing for us to know if Mikan's really the daughter of Yuka. Let's see the way of Natsume on how he treat Mikan." Everyone in the Room agreed including the MSP.

'_And this is also the perfect time if you and Kazumi are hiding something on me.'_ Himemiya thought as she hid her beautiful face behind her fan as she stared at Narumi's eyes.

"Very well then, we trust you Narumi. Please do your best."

* * *

A/N: So what happend when Natsume escaped the academy? Stay tuned!


	4. Valid Info

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 4 - Valid Info

It's been one week since the Alice Dance festival happened and Natsume came back. On that week everybody in the academy saw the changes happened to Natsume. Some says that he's not the real Natsume and some even play pranks at him but it was proven that he's still the old Natsume by his death glare. They still remembered how he glare but it seems he seldom use his death glare. They only felt deep yet soft glare from him in this past few days.

Natsume became friendlier than ever, wait let's rephrase that, Natsume learned how to make new friends. He grew to be a fine man and treated his peers equally. He became a clever gentleman to the ladies but not intended to show some affections or interest from them. Everyone grew closer to him even his old enemy and teachers. Ruka, his animal lover best friend, was so happy on what he saw on him. This is a great and one in the life time opportunity to saw his best friend like this. Natsume can now enjoy his life without disturbance and missions.

This week Natsume tried all the clubs in their school in courtesy in his best friend wish. It was revealed that Natsume had so many talents that no one ever knows. Painting, Archery, Martial arts etc. except on Music he really don't show any interest in music. Everyone knew of course except to Mikan, that he knows how to play soccer and swimming but never joined them. Now he joined the some of the clubs like soccer, swimming, karate and selective martial arts etc. Even though Natsume changed it doesn't mean he totally change. There was still his attitude of cutting classes, reading manga, teasing and pissing some classmate and teacher including Jinno and his some hobbies.

While Hotaru kept observing Natsume, Mikan in the other hand becoming comfortable in him but she still keep in mind Ruka's warning even though she's very fond at Natsume. She was still adjusting on Natsumes presence and trying to understand him but she just can't. Sometimes he was gentle and nice to her then he suddenly changes his mood and its seemed she's the only girl that Natsume always tease and always get pissed off besides Hotaru. Now Natsume joined their group, it's going to be hard for her.

Anna sigh. She can't believe that Natsume joined the Cooking club. Like Mikan she's still adjusting in Natsume's new personality. She had a little trauma to Natsume because of what he done years ago. She remembered the time she offered her cake to him but he pours tea on it. He's really mean back then and now he's like a fallen angel from the sky acting like no happened years ago.

"Don't worry, Anna. He won't going to do that again to you and to everyone. Can't you just move on? He changed for the better so get used to it. Just think about your plans to the upcoming contest we don't know maybe Natsume will be your greatest opponent if he joins." Her chemist best friend tapped her back. She had known Anna since they were little and it was easy for her to figure out her innermost feelings.

"Yeah just think about what Misaki-sensei will say if you lose. Everybody knew that you are his bet when it comes to cooking." Sumire teased Anna. Anna blushed and Nonoko giggled. Anna together with Nonoko apparently has a crush to Misaki, The biology teacher and moderator of Technical Class of Gakuen Alice. He has a Plant Manipulating alice.

Then suddenly Mikan blurted out "Does he really change a lot?" The girls turned their heads to Mikan and looked at her quizzically. Mikan looked at their curious faces. She badly wanted to know about the changing thingy personality of Natsume. "I mean this whole week the whole academy's topic was about Hyuuga-kun's new personality and I really don't understand why. In my observation I think he's not really that bad. What kind of a person he is before?" Mikan asked to her friend curiously. They thought for a while.

"Mikan, let me tell you. Natsume-kun is a person.. a person um… who is.. is very umm.." Mikan waited to Sumire's comment who is really under pressure in think how to explain it to her. It's going to take time and very hard to express in words. "Very umm? …You mean yum?…He's yummy?" Mikan said questionably. The girls burst out in laughter. Mikan was sure a very innocent and naïve girl and that's make her very unique.

*BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA*

"Aww.. sorry"

"Mikan you're sure a unique one, huh?" Anna spoke in a melodious tone. Mikan brought up a smile in their face. She never failed to enlighten them even it was corny. "The best way to describe Natsume is the word murderer." Everyone looked at Hotaru who was busy cleaning her Baka gun. Sumire rolled her eyes not wanting to have fight with her. Even though she quitted from being the President of Natsume and Ruka Fan Club, she was still very loyal to them and willing to defend them to anyone but seeing it was Hotaru she just shut her mouth and gibe her inside.

"Huh? Did he killed someone. If yes, he's really very dangerous but…" Mikan was starting shake for knowing that she had a classmate and unfortunately to say her seatmate was a murderer.

"Ohh.. nonono, Mikan. He didn't kill anybody. He's just scary and well very dangerous... yes because of his alice but" Anna and Nonoko cut Mikan and contradict her forecast but they don't know how to explain it to her. Mikan was just too fragile and innocent to know the real him.

"Why don't we just have a Girls night later and talk about him so Mikan will know and understand fully." Everyone except Mikan stared at Sumire sharply. "Do you want to die?" Hotaru pointed to her Baka Gun. Considering how cold and rational Hotaru can be, she still care for other people especially Mikan. She doesn't want Mikan to feel the fear and to fear Natsume.

Sumire surrender smiling and dragged Hotaru little far from the others. "Don't worry. We're not going to tell her the whole personality of Natsume. Let's just warn her. So she won't keep in asking.. you know. It's so hard to explain when she asks besides she's too naïve to know those thing." Hotaru glared at her and though for a while if it's the right thing to do. "Fine but be sure you won't scare her. Let's camp in my room." Hotaru said as she walked toward their classroom knowingly that their late. Sumire nodded and informed the others happily.

* * *

While the girls are talking and planning their Girls night, the class of the always-absent Anjo Narumi was just quiet and peaceful. Everyone was getting ready for their upcoming quiz and took the opportunity to use Narumi's time to review.

"It's weird" Natsume said while his eyes were closed. Ruka who was reading looked at him. "What's weird?" He asked the fire-caster as he read his book again. Natsume opened his right eye and scanned the room. It's quiet and everybody was busy reviewing which was new to him. Usually if there's no teacher around, the classroom was full of noise. Flying books, flying paper, flying Kitsuneme, sleeping student, cutting classes, bullying etc. _It seems that a lot of things happened and change when I was gone._Natsume thought.

He sighed. "Never mind. By the way, where's that girl?"

"Huh? Who?" Ruka asked still his eyes are still stick at his book. Natsume rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and put his legs in their desk. "The one besides me?" Ruka looked at him with his one eyebrow was elevated. "Natsume I told that girl beside you has a name, It's Mikan, Sakura Mikan. Keep that on your mind." Ruka put an emphasis on Mikan's name, he was getting annoyed to his best friend. Natsume never learned how to say Mikan's name, he just love to tease her. "Whatever"

"By the way, what take them so long? It's already past lunch."

"Well, don't ask me. I'm here beside you since lunch. I think they're not yet finish in eating but I wonder why Imai is here."The animal lover wonders as he stared softly at Hotaru. Natsume chuckled. Even though his best friend and Hotaru were incompatible they're still care for each other. Opposites really attract.

"Well, I also wonder why Narumi-sensei's unwell. For the record this is his first time to get sick. He's usually full of energy and vigorous but the last time I saw him like that the day after the Alice Dance Festival." Ruka said as he looked the fire-caster. Natsume raised an eyebrow. _Like I care._ Natsume thought. It's not my fault, It's the boring girl's fault. Natsume saw Mikan walking towards them.

"Don't look at me like that. If you want to know, ask her."Natsume said as he stared at Mikan. Ruka looked at the direction where Mikan is and smile. "Hello, Mikan." The animal lover greeted Mikan. His love for Mikan was so strong but there's something that keep stopping and holding him back. "Hi Ruka-pyon! Hello Hyuuga-kun."

She greeted them with a sweet smile. Ruka blushed while Natsume just stared at her softly with unnoticed sly smile. Mikan was glad that Natsume's fine having her around with them in sit she just hope the murder thing was not real. "How's your lunch, glutton?" Natsume teased. For the record he's not yet calling Mikan on her name because he loves teasing her with names. Mikan closed her fist and several veins popped on her head. Mikan was always a sweet girl, everybody knew that well, but there was a limit to being sweet.

"Hyuuga! Just when I thought you were becoming nice, you go back to how you used to be." Mikan squealed. Natsume put his left hand to cover his left ear. She was too loud and she gathered some attention. She's such a head-turner. "I don't get it! How would YOU feel if I called you names like "boring", "that girl", "megaphone" or "Glutton", huh? So what's next? Is this the change they are tak- Ahhh" Mikan blinked once, twice, trice. She was wet, her uniform was wet and unfortunately she doesn't wore her cardigan.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Mochiage threw something to me then I ..I'm really really sorry." Kitsuneme apologize over and over again as he flew down beside Mikan. He was teasing Mochiage while flying. He was going to pour him a bucket of water to him unfortunately Mochiage levitated a book to him and stricken his arm which holds the bucket that's why the water cast to Mikan.

"Huh... it's okay. It's not a big deal. I'll just going to dry it." Mikan said and forgave Kitsuneme. That's another admirable trait about her was her forgiving side. She never held a grudge. That's why many admired her. "Uhh… Ami-chan... can you help me here?" Mikan asked their new classmate who just graduated from elementary department. Her full name is Han Amihan, half Japanese and half Korean. She had a long light silky blue hair and pale skin. Her eyes were so soft, deep dark blue orbs. She possessed a powerful Alice, the air manipulating Alice. She was once saved by Natsume years ago when she was abducted by AAO that opposes the academy.

Ami slowly stood up. She was a very shy and fragile student that's why she merely had a friend but after she was put in Mikan's class she gained many friends and Mikan was her very first friend to have. "Umm… Mikan-senpai, I think it's not the good idea because we're in an air-conditioned room. You might catch a cold." She responded with caring tone. She doesn't want to Mikan to be sick because she's going to be sad not only her but the whole class and even the academy.

"Don't worry I can bear with it. I'm not the one who easily gets cold." Hotaru and Natsume looked at her impossibly, while Ruka and the rest just worried about her. She's so Naïve. "Baka!" Hotaru started as she wiped her Baka gun. "Your knees are already trembling yet you still want air to help you knowingly we're in a cold atmosphere. You know what you need?" Hotaru asked her coldly. Mikan think for awhile. Hotaru chuckled. Expected to Mikan. "You need.."

"heat"

Their heads turned to Natsume. Veins popped on Hotaru's head. She hated when she was being cut like that. She hated Natsume since they were young. He always catches and getting more attention than her even though that's he's a total jerk. The first honor, Special star, Ruka, her friends and now Mikan even though she knew that he has the every right to _her_... She just wished he never came back; he might be a hindrance in accomplishing her goals. He might take it all from her.

In her current glare, it's like the world can explode but when she saw Natsume stood up, walk towards Mikan and hug her, she tightly close her fist and her glares deepened. Her seatmate was now getting scared. "Uhh… Imai-san. A-are you okay?" Hotaru slyly pointed to her seatmate her Baka gun. "Shut up" she spoke in a cold harsh tone still her eyes were stuck to the two whose making some commotions. Her seatmate slowly looked down at her Baka gun and replied nervously. "H-Hai".

While Hotaru was having a Death glare session. Ruka was astonished on what he saw. He wanted to get up but his body was frozen. He felt jealousy inside of him but it's seems not right. Mikan was shocked. Natsume was being weird again. A while ago he was cold but now he cared. She doesn't know what to and what will do. Then slowly she felt warm, not hot. She felt ease, safe and warm. She slowly closed her eyes, hug him unknowingly and whispered "You're warm" Then suddenly there's another unexpected vision she saw.

"_I'm cold" A blurry eight years old girl shivered. She was sitting inside of a small cage in the middle of the snow storm in the forest with two other kids. "It's your fault why we are here." The boy on the other side exclaimed little madly as he put herbal medicine on the unconscious girl who's wounded. "But Aoi said she wanted to play here. I can't resist her. I wanted her to have a glimpse outside the house and no one said to you to follow us. And beside I didn't even know that there's a storm today. So don't complain." She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms on her knees._

_The boy leaned to the wall across her and looked at her intensively. "Well you know that she was forbidden to go outside but yet…" He groaned. "You're so hard-headed." He scolded her again. The girl on the other side just stayed quiet and stared at the fire. "I just wanted Aoi to see and play with snow. I just wanted her to be happy." She whispered but the boy with his keen senses heard it. He stared at her softly feeling sorry for scolding her knowingly she just wanted her sister to be happy. He stood up, walked toward her and sat beside her. They looked at each other and he gave a weak smile. He pulled her head to her shoulder and held her hand. "Just sleep. The storm will diminish soon. Everything will be okay." The girl smiled and thanked him. She was glad that he was there besides her keeping her warm._

"Aoi…" she whispered.

Natsume gained his consciousness from an intensely vivid mental image of his past. He was renewing the time with her sister and a special girl when he heard his sister's name. He smirked. "Why? Did you miss her? Because I really do." Natsume wishpered. '_He had keen senses like the boy in my visions.' _She thought. Mikan wondered what he was saying but she had a feeling that he was referring to the person she mention. _Did Hyuuga kun knows that person?_ "pardon"

Natsume smiled as he broke their hug. "I said stop dreaming… polkadots" Mikan immediately looked at his eyes. Enthusiasm present in his bright crimson eyes. _What does he mean?_ Mikan asked on herself then she remembered that her white polo shirt became wet and her polka dot printed bra can clearly see. "Wha? Yo- you.. pe- perv-" but before she could finished she notice for the first time that he had a fire like crimson eyes. Her world stop spinning she just stared at his fire like eyes and think about where does she seen it. How foolish she is. She doesn't remember where she saw it. "Pervert" she whispered.

*Ding Dong*

"Good Afternoon Alices. I'm glad to inform everybody that the project of Sakura-san were successfully approved by the higher ups. Tomorrow, Tuesday morning, we will be holding an Alice control test instead in your examination day. So please get ready tomorrow. Thank you and Congratulation."

After the announcement the whole academy fell into silence. They can't believe that it has proven by the higher up. For 3 years since a student named Sakura Mikan has been promoting that project and now… Simultaneously the whole academy uproar, they shouted and jumped in happiness. Mikan friends were so proud to her, NO the whole student body was so proud to her.

Kitsuneme popped up beside the gawking Mikan and held her both hand in the middle of the roaring students. "MIKAN! CONGRATULATIONS, I'M GL-" Suddenly as he congratulate Mikan, Kitsu was thrown into the air when his best friend, Koko who bumped him. "MIKANN… THANK YOU! I LOV-" Before Koko finished his sentence someone hit him on the nape. "HEHEHE… DON'T MIND HIM, MIKAN... WE JUST WANTED TO SAY WE ARE SO PROUD AT YOU AND WE LOVE YOU, RIGHT MR. MIND READER." Sumire gripped more Koko at his neck as she put an ascent at his name. Koko just gave out a load groan. Mikan sweat dropped. She really had weird friends.

"Thank you.." Mikan replied in a dispirited voice. She watched everyone like she is invisible. She didn't reply to the people who greeted her, she just ignored them and nodded. _What's this feeling? I'm supposed to be happy right now?_ Mikan thought. She supposes to be happy but she felt different. She was looking and wanting something to her satisfied. There was missing and that is her father, Narumi.

* * *

For all those years she suffered to accomplish this project, she supposed to be satisfied but she's not. Why? It's because the person she reserved for this victory is unwell because of her. She felt guilt. If she didn't predominance her selfishness and trust him, she could be happy right now.

*BAKA*

"Awww! Hota-" Nonoko cover Mikan's mouth and prevent her to complain. They were inside in Hotaru's three Star bedroom. They camped in Hotaru's room even though the others also owned three star bedrooms it's because Hotaru's room is more furnished and modernize. Sakura Mikan, owner of the rare Nullification, star-rank had also increased from Single Star to Three Star because of her hard work and training during the past years. Nonoko was no longer a Single Star student but also a Triple Star student, and she had improved a lot with her Alice. She became an enterprising student sought after by many entrepreneurs. Her potions and medicines are more effective than before. Well, Nonoko had studied hard about chemistry.

Like Nonoko, Anna and Sumire improve a lot. Anna became one of the best chefs in the Academy while Sumire the one who possessed the Cat-Dog Physicality Alice, develop improve her keen senses and abilities of a dog and cat. They all improved their abilities and surpass the entire test but they are still no good to be a Special star student. The only student that is nominated as a Special Star is Imai Hotaru. "Ssshhh… don't shout. I just tried Hotaru's Baka Gun. We saw it beside the table and tried it to you." Sumire whispered with a grin and laughing eyes. Mikan glared at her "Mhuwat eye em? Ey tesing bwag?" (What am I? A testing bag?)The girls looked at her weirdly.

Mikan sigh. Of course how can they understand her if Nonoko was still holding her mouth. Her glare became deeper. The girls felt a chill running down their spine. They sat in front of Mikan scared. "Okay Mikan calm down. We're sorry we just can't withstand your silence. You're thinking so much, it's not so you." Anna said nervously. Mikan maybe always looked so fragile, naïve, sweet and innocent they knew that well, but there was a limit to being sweet.

Mikan looked at them for some time. Sumire, Anna and Nonoko was getting more nervous on Mikan's silence and it seemed their hearts will fall down. "Okay!" Mikan said in a high pitch voice and gave a sweet smile. The girls gave a deep sigh they thought it's going to be their end. "Mikan, don't scare us like that. We really thought that you're mad at us"

"Huh? Did I really scare all of you? It's because you used me as you're testing bad. Next time don't use me, okay." Mikan really never learn how bears grudge on anyone. She is really a one true kind person. "Eh it's because you thinking so much. Why don't we just celebrate to your success? Let's do it tonight."Sumire suggested.

"Eh.. But we promise to Mikan that we will discuss about Natsume.." Nonoko said. "Yeah Nonoko is right and beside if we're going to celebrate it, we should be complete with others. It's unfair if we're not going to invite them right Mikan?" Anna asked. They waited to her reply. "Huh? Uh.. yeah you're right" Mikan have been thinking again. How could she celebrate her victory if Narumi is not there?

"Okay.. why don't we just discuss about Natsume so Mikan will be able to concentrate." Anna suggested as she notice Mikan's being off herself again. "Yeah that's a great idea but what about Hotaru she not back yet?" Nonoko asked. Hotaru went to her secret room to get some stuff for their little camping.

"Well she can just catch up with us. So Mikan before we start I would like to ask you something. Why Natsume?" Sumire asked.

"Well I just want to know something about him."

"Okay, so what do you want to know about him?" The girls waited for Mikan's response.

"Everything" Mikan said without falter and hesitation. Everyone sweat dropped. "Is that the _something_ you want to know?"Anna asked smiling awkwardly. Mikan acted like she was thinking. "Well… yes that's the something I want to know about him.." The girls sweat dropped more. Mikan was surely an unique one. "..but let's start about the changes thingy. I'm a bit curious about it."

Everyone formed a circle. "Okay. Well as you could see to the present Natsume is the total opposite before. I mean TOTAL OPPOSITE." Nonoko explained as she put an accent on the 'Total opposite'. Mikan stopped to think what she meant. "So… you mean before he didn't even glared nor tease nor cut class nor read manga no-"

"Wait! Mikan.." Sumire cut Mikan as she extend her arm to her ".. can you only see the other side of him? Can't you look the good side of him? You know Mikan just tried to understand Natsume and you will know who he is truly. True he is dangerous but we were telling you he change. Those attitude and hobbies you mentioned its part of him and we can't do anything about it but it seems so different." Mikan tried to understand what she was implying.

"True, very different. I mean before his glare was emitting such eerie vibes and he really doesn't attend class, well he attends sometimes but he just slept the lecture. And his tease, it's not like a tease anymore it's more like cynicism and sometimes more than that, it really hurt you inside…" Anna explained as she pouring her all feeling onto it. She was explained it on her own experience to Natsume.

"Um.. like verbal abuse?"

"Bingo! You know many tried to commit suicide because of him but good thing no one dies." Mikan let out an 'o' expression. "Well today it's seems that you're the only one he tease a lot, he barely tease us even Hotaru." Anna tone change on her last sentence which gave Mikan a creepy feeling and it was aggravated when the rest looked at her with malice on their smile.

"What's with that face? You're giving me nerves."

"Well Mikan don't you notice something about Natsume?" The girls asked to Mikan simultaneously as they move closer to her and waited to her respond. Mikan on the other hand was thinking if they took drugs or something. She just laughed awkwardly. "N-nothing"

The girls hope broke into pieces. Mikan wasn't an expert in other's affection and she was naïve when it comes to boys' feelings as well or maybe they were just thinking too much. It's too early to judge. "O-okay let's move. As we said he's the total opposite he never had an interest to join clubs, he detest the whole world.." As Nonoko was explaining, Mikan was thinking something. _'Why? He had so many friends here. His life can be perfect; he's athletic, smart and strong but detest is not an appropriate word to use. I guess I didn't know much about him but I feel I know everything about him._ Mikan thought.

"Mikan, are you listening?"

"Uh.. yeah."

"Well as I said he only befriend Ruka but somehow he also talk and learned to befriend us because of his best friend. We just spend time to understand him truly then everything went smooth to us, well not all just Ruka's friend." Nonoko said.

"Why Ruka-pyon? Why they were so attach to each other?" Mikan asked curiously. She don't understand, Natsume is such a jerk and bad boy how come Ruka-pyon an angelic and pure were so attach to each other. "It's also making me curious. I mean they were opposite but they were so attracted to each other." She added.

"Well… we don't know. Maybe opposite really attracts but not in Natsume and Ruka. Do you remember how Ruka was cold when the first time he saw you?" Mikan nodded vigorously as she remembered how cold and harsh Ruka before on her first month in the academy. He's the last person who accepted her in their class but he's also the first person who can understand her situation besides Hotaru.

"Well Ruka was also like that when he was brought here in the academy. He was the same like Natsume but of course Natsu is worse than Ruka. So they were just the same but do you know to whom the spell of 'opposite attracts' penetrate?" Mikan think for a while and leaned closer to the girls to ask. "To whom?"

The girls smiled maniacally and also leaned closer to Mikan. "It took place…" Sumire started almost whispering. "to Ruka and the-" but unfortunately someone cleared her throat behind them which cause the girls to retreat back. Hotaru glared at them deeply while standing in front of them with a white box on her hand. "Starting without me? What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked callously.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire shook their heads while Mikan just stared at her mighty best friend. "We were talking about Natsume and Ruka."Mikan said. Hotaru dispose her glare but kept her poker-face on as she sit beside Mikan. "Then let me explain that part because I don't trust this three beside us, they maybe just telling you some nonsense rumors." Hotaru said as she looked at the three girls who were fiddling with their finger.

"Natsume and Ruka were never be the same. Revenge, Anger and resentment were graven to Natsume's heart and mind but Ruka was just a victim here. He was loss; he can't trust anyone because he lose his memory." Mikan's eyes widend. "I- I didn't know about that?" Mikan can't believe they we're the same. That's why Ruka can't tell anything about his family and his past. "Because you never listen."

"Well as I said he can't trust anyone but there are two people whom he trusts the most in that time. Natsume and… kim.." Mikan's forehead knot. _Kim?_ Mikan asked on her mind. ".. Natsume taught Ruka how to move on. Natsume became his strength, protector, knowledge and brother, that's why when Natsume left his world was devastated."

"Well what about this Kim? What is her role and who is she?" Mikan asked aimlessly.

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire looked at each other worriedly. Hotaru just kept her poker-face on, but she was getting some courage inside herself. "Kim" She started. "_was_ a very lovely girl. She was just like you Mikan, naïve, innocent, talented and stupid. She was always positive but too weak not like you. She was shy, not brave enough and always dependent to her brother." The three girls who was listening to Hotaru just stayed quiet .

"Until he found Ruka in the middle of the darkness. She felt something she never felt before. She was always there for him. She was the first person who had the guts to befriend Ruka and even Natsume. She was like a different person when she's with Ruka she seemed so strong to pulled Ruka out to the darkness but she can't to Natsume. Unfortunately she died." Hotaru said as she glared intensely to Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. Mikan's expression turned down when she heard Kim died. _That's why Hotaru was talking in past tense. _She thought.

"Ohh.. I felt sorry about her."

"Don't be because she'll hate you forever." When Hotaru said this Mikan felt a chill running down her spine.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Mikan asked nervously. She doesn't want to be hunt of Kim's soul.

Hotaru's chucked. "Don't worry she won't hunt you." When Mikan heard Hotaru's chuckled and saw her best friend face enlightened she felt relax. Then Mikan was locked on a deep thought. She wondered if Ruka change why he was cold and harsh when she first met her. She also wondered why she didn't hear Kim before. She felt she really doesn't know anything about about Ruka.

"Then.." Mikan started as she looked at the ground. "Why Ruka-pyon was cold when he first met me?" She asked to the Inventor. Hotaru brought out a Junk food and opened it. "Well it's because of Hyuuga. Ruka was devastated when Natsume escape." Hotaru stated as she eat. Mikan's mind was going to blow there's a lot of question running on her mind but there was something that she's eager to know.

"Okay… well I want to know about the Investigation thingy."

Hotaru immediately looked at her with concern. _How come she knows about it._ Hotaru thought. "What Investigation? And where on earth did you hear that?" Hotaru asked little harsh. "Well I heard it to Natsume and Ruka but of course I don't eavesdrop it just somewhat catches my attention." Mikan explained as she gave the Inventor a sweet smile.

Hotaru was hesitating if Mikan needs to know about the investigation. It's very dangerous if she tell it right now especially there were others inside the room don't know about it. She looked at the sleeping trios for some time and sigh. She stood up and told Mikan to follow her to her veranda.

"What are we doing here?" Mikan asked as a faint wind blew past them, fluttering their hair everywhere. Hotaru was looking far when she said. "I don't have the right to tell you about that Investigation but…" she paused for a while and think if it's the right thing to do. "I guess you have the right to know." Mikan was little shocked. _'Me? I have the right?'_. Mikan asked on her head. _'Hotaru is strange today.'_ Mikan added.

Hotaru faced Mikan and lean to the barrier. "Just don't breathe a word about what you going to hear tonight. No one should know about this even Sumire and the others and don't mention this in front of Nogi. This Investigation thingy is all about Nogi. Are we clear?" Mikan nodded little nervous. "Okay I'm going to start where it all started"

"It was said that Natsume and Ruka were found in the riverside nearby the town where the Great Alice War took place. I suppose you know about that because it was part of our History." The Great Alice war was between the AAO and the Gakuen Alice's reinforcement with some Dangerous Class. It was held on the town where many Alices live. The Gakuen Alice reinforcements were assigned to capture a very powerful Alice by force but it was unexpected that the AAO were also searching for someone. In the middle of the war the one who owned the uncontrollable powerful alice unknowingly activate her alice which cause the Big fire and explosion where many alices and even normal people died.

Mikan tried to remember that topic but of course for being a dummy she forgot. She just nodded aimlessly. "Good. As I said they were found together. Nogi was unconscious and Hyuuga was badly wounded, and being a jerk he still fought with the Fuukitais or what we call student police to protect Ruka and himself of being caught. But of course his powers were all drained and he can't hold much so he fell unconscious too."

"They were brought together here and treated. After a week Hyuuga woke up and gone wild. He caused a great damage at the hospital and when he saw Nogi in a huge incubator he stopped and cried. No one dared touch him because his skin was burning hot. After that incident Hyuuga never leave Nogi's side. He never attends class he just stayed there. One month later Nogi woke up with no recall on what happened, it was revealed that he lose his memory and that time they started the investigation."

"The investigation was divided by into three parts: First was about Nogi's Family, second about Nogi's alice and third is about Nogi's relationship with Hyuuga. Let's start about Nogi's Family. Nogi's don't have the record of being an Alice. Even one generation of their family doesn't have one. Either his mother side or his father side. They were normal people. So Nogi was not born in an Alice family."

"They also investigate the massacre happened to his family. No one knows who did it but they suspect an Alice does the unclean crime. It's also happened on the day when the Great Alice War took place and luckily Ruka was saved by who knows maybe Natsume that's why they didn't believe that they don't know each other."

Mikan rose her head and looked at straight to her best friend's shining purple eyes. "Hotaru why did you know all about this?" She asked her best friend curiously. Hotaru stayed cool, but she was getting uneasy inside. "Uh of course on my sources. Told you never underestimate me." Hotaru said looking at the window. Mikan nodded already satisfied on her reason.

"Second, Nogi's Alice. As we know he has the Animal Pheromone Alice which is a weak Alice. They conducted a special test for him and the result is quiet disturbing. His body can't acquire too much power even a weak Alice like Animal Pheromone. It's quite suspicious his body is below normal from all of us yet he has an Alice. Good thing he can cope because this may cause to death. And the most disturbing was his Alice had a strong aura round it, like something that was protecting something. Well the second investigation was pauseponed when you came"

"W-when I came?" Mikan asked really shocked. "What did I do? I swear I didn't do anything wrong"

"Why did I ever mentioned that you did something wrong?" Mikan shook her head vigorously. "Then shut up and listen. They were not sure if it was because of you but when he started hanging out with you the aura became calm." Mikan smile little flattered on Hotaru's word. Hotaru looked at her and gave out a sly smile as a strong wind blow on their face. "Maybe it was because of my alice."

"Who knows. Well let finished this I want to sleep its already late. The last part is about Hyuuga. On what I said earlier you're going to think that Hyuuga knew Nogi very well but before Nogi woke up he already denied that he knows Nogi. He said that he found him unconscious at the river side but everyone were suspicious about him not because they were found together nor they have the same Amulet" _Amulet?_ Mikan thought. " but because of the strong bond between them. Th-"

Hotaru stopped when they heard some a voice called out inside the room and found Sumire was having a nightmare. They stopped discussing and helped Anna and Nonoko to wake her up. Mikan was so worried because she knew the feeling of having a nightmare. After Sumire was calmed down they all sigh and went to sleep.

* * *

"_You need to get out from here!" A boy's voice said._

"_No! I won't leave you!" _

"_Don't be a hardheaded and GO NOW!"_

"_No... I won't. We will never be apart. WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!" _

_silence_

"_We will someday…"_

"Mikan…" a voice whispered which cause Mikan to wake up on her strange dream. Mikan opened her eyes slowly almost teary. She had the weirdest dream ever. She can't see anything beside on a reddish shadow of two child with some familiar voices. Even though she can't see anything thing she felt it was real, the voices were real… somewhat real.

"Mikan can I sleep besides you?" Hotaru pleaded with a sweet voice which is very rare. Mikan who faces the other direction looked at the clock before she had wiped her face in case there's a tear which Hotaru unnoticed. _'3: 25 am... strange.'_ She thought. She slowly turned around to her best friend with a smile.

"Sure why not… I'm grateful to sleep beside you"

Hotaru placed her pillow beside Mikan's and lay down beside Mikan. They faced each other. Mikan gave Hotaru a weak smile while staring at the Inventor while Hotaru looked at her with her poker-face.

"What?" Hotaru asked in a lighter tone but little annoyed on Mikan's stare.

"Nothing."

Hotaru sigh and closed her eyes. "Just tell me." Mikan turned and locked her eyes on the ceiling. She's thinking about what they talk about earlier. She still don't understand it all, the information seemed incomplete. She wants more, she's eager to know but… can she?

"Hotaru… I missed this?" Mikan whispered.

Hotaru opened her eyes and looked at Mikan. "really…" The Inventor muttered. _'I really miss the old times, Mikan'_ Hotaru said psychically but she wanted Mikan to hear it. She shook her head mentally and put again her poker-face on.

"Hotaru…" Paused. "I hope someday you'll continue the Investigation thingy with full information" On Mikan's sentence, Hotaru was little shocked. "How- Are you telling me that I'm hiding something from y-you?" Hotaru asked intensely as she closed her fist.

Mikan turned her head to Hotaru curiously and worriedly. "No… did I ever tell that you're hiding something to me? How come you formulate some weird hypothesis? To be honest you're quite weird today." Hotaru was taken back. Did she just give Mikan a clue? Then suddenly Hotaru felt warm hands hold her's. Her shaky eyes followed the moves of her best best friend's hand.

"Hotaru don't scare me okay… It's okay even you're cold and not showing emotions if you don't want but…" Mikan paused and sighed. She can see Hotaru's trembling eyes under her best friend's bangs. "You're scared at showing emotion, so it's fine to me." Hotaru stared at Mikan's smilling amber eyes then she turned around facing back. She hates that… lie.

* * *

**A/N: Hey if you are wondering "Note to God" has different history. So I'm writting it so you would know. There is a big, big and another big twist in my story but you need to wait. And.. Please tell me if you are not satistfied in my writting style and my english, because relly I have been trying my best to write in english. :)))) **


	5. The Alice Control Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Alice Control Test

"Oi! Stand in line"

"Quite flirting"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Shouted Narumi.

It was a typical morning. The sun stared at the world without pause through the crystal clear sky and the heat radiating from the ground soon created an atmosphere of an oven. Many students sought comfort from the heat by eating ice cream or drinking chilled beverages while waiting for the ceremony. Sweat rolled off their foreheads like liquid beads, darkening their clothing.

"Phew… The sun is burning. I can't stand the heat" Sumire complained as she wipes her sweat using her bare hands. Every student of Gakuen Alice was currently in front of the Outside Stage divided into three groups: Elementary Department, Middle School Department and High School Department along with their teachers. They were all wearing their P.E uniform.

"Yeah… If only Nobara-chan is only here." Mikan said as she vigorously used her fan.

Everyone agreed.

"Oh… Yeah I heard the dangerous class students who were assigned to Hokkaido are coming back today."Anna informed as she licked her ice cream.

"Hokkaido… so you mean it's N-" but before Koko finished his guess Mikan shouted.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" The chemist asked.

"It's Nobara-chan and Youichi-kun!" Mikan squealed loudly which made everyone to turned their head to their direction.

Mikan was such a head turner.

"You sure so excited, ne? Mikan-chan." A voice behind them said.

They all turned around and saw Ruka and Natsume who came from the Academy Laboratory to inject some Alice controller to Natsume to avoid emitting such hot atmosphere.

Hijiri Youichi is the youngest in the Dangerous Ability Class and is eight years old. His nickname is You-chan given by Mikan. Youichi has light gray hair and blue eyes. Youichi is mature for someone his age from being in the dangerous ability class.

Years ago, Youichi accidently eats a Gulliver Candy that turns him into a 13-year-old boy and the effect of the candy didn't worn out from his body that's why every time he want to change form he can do so. He enjoys teasing and scaring Mikan with his Alice, however, he likes her as a big sister. Whenever he is with Mikan, he clings to her and cheers her up in tough moments. He also grows protective of her. Like Mikan, he loves Howalon candy.

Ibagari Nobara is a High school student in Gakuen Alice. Young and fragile, Nobara possesses ephemeral beauty with a heart-shaped face and a petite form. She has icy-blue, wavy hair that flows down to her shoulders, pale skin and a pair of gentle blue eyes. Complimenting her Alice, her appearance somewhat relates to the depiction of "_Yuki Onna_" (Snow Woman).

Famous for being the "_Princess" _and the only female member of the Dangerous Ability Class, she is ostracized by her peers, which results to her own insecurities. However, as she and Mikan become friends, she is simply drawn to the girl's cheerfulness and charms to the point she becomes completely fond of her. Her bond with Mikan helps her to become more assertive and brave.

"Hmm" Mikan nodded. "I missed them a lot Ruka-pyon. You can't remove me from being so energetic and excited."

Ruka smiled.

"Mic test.. Mic test." Tsubasa cleard his throat.

"Good morning Alices" He greeted as he checked his neck tie. Unlike the rest he wore his School Uniform.

"Good Morning" Everyone greeted back.

Tsubasa gave out an dealer smile which cause most of the girls to squealed and Natsume to hissed.

"It seems like all of us are so excited, ne? Is it because we don't have classes or because we don't have to stick around to Jinno-sensei's ruthless rules? What do you think?" He asked while looking at Jinno-sensei, giving the electicity manipulator an sly smile.

Jinno-sensei rolled his eyes, letting this pass for a while but getting ready on how he punished the Prince of shadow. Some laughed and giggled which cause some veins popped on Jinno-sensei's head.

"It's because of Alice control Test!" Everybody squealed.

"Ohh.. yeah. The most favorite exam of all alices, The Alice control Test" Tsubasa said as he looked to his scrip. He was scripted for Pete's sakes. Tsubasa never used script because he was already prepared week before an occasions or activity occurred but since it was a suddenly activity he just made it earlier.

"Very well beside to Mikan-chan, who knows what are we having after this Alice Test?"

Everybody fell on silence. The thing that was running on their head was 'What is it?'.

"My, my, my dear brother and sister… getting excited on something you don't know. Well I'm sure everyone was thinking that project 101 will be held after this but no one ever told that. It was just announced together this Alice Control Day, right?" Everyone groaned.

They thought Project 101 will be held.

* * *

Far away from the crowd, Natsume and Ruka were sitting under a shady tree. "What is that Project 101?" Natsume asked his Animal lover best friend.

"Ohh… it's a project that was promoting Mikan for three years. That's why everybody was so happy yesterday when it was approved by the higher ups." Ruka said as he played with his little friend pyon-pyon.

"What was that for?"

"Well it's promoting that the entire Alice academy around the world will have an opportunity to have a field trip with their parents every year. Suppose to be, Mikan planned it to promote that there was a certain place inside the academy to allowed parents to visit so they can see their children but unfortunately it's quite impossible so she just come up with this idea so the Alice who don't have parents like us will enjoy too and be part of this project." Ruka said and remembered Natsume was also the same like him.

Natsume smirked and hissed. "So much for the one who doesn't have a family."

But he was taken back on what he said.

_No, Mikan has a family… it's- _Natsume thought when Ruka asked something.

"What was that? Did you said something?" Natsume looked at him and shook his head.

"Okay.."

* * *

Let's go back to the Outside Stage of the Academy where currently Yukihara Kazumi was currently explaining for what is the Alice Control Test and Why it was held early this year. He said that the Project 101 was approved by the higher ups but it is going to held on a certain right time. This time he was thanking Mikan because by being optimistic to promote such thing and because of the Article 44 was also approved by the higher ups.

"… because the Project 101 was approved, The Article 44 was implemented also by the higher up. I know some of you were familiar of this especially the Graduating High schoolers because it was an important part of our Academy's history. Now I think everyone will acknowledge it. Article 44 was a promotion of a certain student and my beloved brother before." Some gasped, surprised on their HSP having a brother. Some didn't know about it.

"Really he has a brother?" A girl poked another girl beside her.

"No. He _had_ a brother." The second girl responed.

"What do you mean?" A boy behind them asked.

"I heard from my sister who is a Graduating Student in High school this year that he died but my sister won't tell me why. They said it is the most interesting part of Our History." The second girl said whispering.

"Yeah…" They turned around to the person who spoke and they were not expecting to see Misaki-senpai.

Harada Misaki is a High school student in Gakuen Alice and is in the Special Ability class. She was a close friends with Tsubasa and claims she does not have feelings for him; however they do eventually start dating. Misaki was also a part of Watching Over Ruka Group with Tsubasa.

Misaki surprisingly has a complex personality. Fiery, confrontational, strong-willed, and brash, she is a girl you would not want to mess with. However, she is very loyal and caring to her friends. Misaki shares a strong, unique and dynamic relationship with Tsubasa. Though many times Tsubasa has hinted or said that he likes Misaki, she always ignores it or puts it down.

As one of Mikan's most trusted seniors, Misaki is protective of Mikan. She has never displayed any brash attitude or dislike with Mikan. When Mikan is introduced to the Special Ability Class, Misaki and her other classmates welcome the young girl with open arms. Mikan is more of a younger sibling to her but considers her as a valuable friend.

"I heard being a Graduating Student has a lot of benefits because that time you're going to know all the important part of our history. Too bad if you leak some.." the Doppelganger put her index finger under her neck and move it to left which indicating death and she smiled when she saw the elementary schoolers nodded nervously.

She was just joking about the punishment but she was stating the truth about knowing all the important part of the school history but the academy was still hiding something.

Going back to Yukihara-san. He cleared his throat. "Article 44 also promotes trip for the students who studied in Alice Academy in Japan only unlike the Project 101 that includes the whole Alice academy around the world. The higher up come up with the idea that before we held it we must first successfully conduct the Article 44. It's also for you own safety and we already informed your parents about it and most of them agreed and why did I only said most because some haven't send their comment back. So don't worry my children, I know all your parents will agree with this. That's all." The HSP carefully bowed and went down the stage with his subordinated, it seemed like there was an urgent.

"Uh… okay. So before the sun emit some burning and unbearable heat let's start! Please go to your perspective classes while I read the schedule. First will be the Special Class then followed by the Dangerous Class, then the Latent and Somatic class. The Technology Class will be held inside the academy so please Misaki-san please assists them. That's all Thank You." Tsubasa bowed, went down the stage and headed to his class with her girlfriend, Misaki.

"You looked cool back there" Misaki said.

Tsubasa smiled. "I always do"

* * *

"Hey guys I go ahead to my class now, we are the first to take the exam." Mikan said to her friends.

"Okay, Mikan go ahead. We will just buy snacks and oh… what do you like?" Anna asked to the hasty Mikan.

"Uhh… anything. Just pick for me." Mikan snapped and ran immediately then she noticed something which cause her to stopped and turned around to her friends.

"Hey!" Mikan called out.

Her friends looked at her. "Where's Hotaru? I didn't saw her this morning!"

Her friends looked at each other. "We don't know, maybe she head out to her class. If we meet her by chance, we go tell her to watch you. Anyway she won't miss the opportunity to took pictures so don't worry!" Sumire said from afar. Mikan just nodded and smiled.

The Special Ability Class Exam was now succefully done. They just took an hour to show their abilities because it was the smallest class so far. They proved again that being in the SA class also fit and keep pace in the other groups. They also proved that they were not the SA students that made up of leftover or useless Alices according to others but students with special abilities that were useful.

Mikan's friends as well some of the Dangerous class who were already in the field clapped their hands when the MC declared that the exam was already finished. The Alice Control Exam was to examine and to find out the level of their Alice. This was the way to put an Alice to their respective level and proper amount of Alice restrainer.

"She sure improved a lot" Natsume whispered as he saw Mikan walking toward her friends. He was thinking why they put Mikan to SA Class. She should be in DA class because of her Stealing Alice. Natsume knew that everyone doesn't know about the second Alice of Mikan, he was just pissed off to Tsubasa being so clingy to Mikan.

"Natsume, DA Class is up next. Are you not going down there?" Ruka asked. Ever since this morning he and his best friend just sat under the shady tree, watching everything from afar. Natsume rolled his eyes. It was not even declared that he was a DA ever since he came back.

"Natsume…" Ruka pleaded.

Natsume stood up. "Fine."

* * *

The girls consisting Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire was walking toward the outside restroom for Mikan to change in clean cloths. They were chatting, laughing and teasing. While the trios were talking about the hot boys who will take the exam, Mikan on the other hand were thinking about Hotaru. Ever since this morning she didn't saw her.

"Mikan-chan… What are you thinking?" Anna asked melodious.

"Hotaru, I just wonder what she's doing right now."

"Don't worry she's doing great. Remember she's the great Imai Hotaru" Sumire said as she wrote Hotaru's name in air while saying the Inventor's name.

Everyone agreed. Hotaru can make impossible into possible. She's an Imai.

"Yeah…" Mikan whispered. "Everything will be alright."

"Hurry Mikan the DA class will be starting soon… I can't wait to see Natsume. It's been years since we saw him to fight" Sumire squealed. The rest sweat dropped.

'_Sumire sure obsess to see Hyuuga-kun, ne. I wonder what his alice is. They said he is a Fire-caster. That's a strong Alice. NO wonder why they are so afraid to him'._ Mikan thought.

"Oi, Anna, Nonoko… what are you doing in here? You Alice test have already started. Hurry!" One of Anna and Nonoko senior from Technology Class said.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other for a while and whispered. "Test" then their eyes winded and simultaneously shouted. "WE FORGOT!" and then they ran out fast. Mikan and Sumire sweat dropped.

"Omo… Is that …" Sumire started, pointing to the two boys. Mikan looked at them and suddenly her eyes widened.

* * *

"Ahh… You-chan. Go on first. I forgot my gift for Mikan and her friends." The Ice Princess said as she used the puppy eyes she learned from Mikan.

Youichi rolled his eyes. _'Girls are so impossible'_ He thought.

"Whatever"

Nobara eye's grown wider to her excitement and pinched Youichi's cheeks. "Thank you, You-chan" Then she happily turned around and bunny hopped. Youichi rubbed his cheeks as he watched the hopping girl. He hissed, as he turned around his world stopped. He didn't expect to meet him there.

The Ghost Manipulator met The Fire-caster.

Natsume blinked twice. "Youichi…" he whispered.

Youichi rolled his eyes. "So I guess the rumors were true." The boy said as he maintained his stoic façade. This was noticed by Natsume. Like Natsume, Youichi wasn't good at showing emotions and always kept his cool façade.

"How are you? It's been 5 years, I think." Natsume said with a weak smile on his face but Youichi thought it was just fake.

"5 years without you, who can ever think that I can survive it."

"I am" Youichi clenched his teeth on Natsume's responded.

Youichi became orphan when his parents were killed on the day he visited their hometown for being an Honor Student. Natsume helped him to move on because for a 3 year old, if their parents were killed in front of them was a curse.

"You're strong, I know you can live without me"

"Yeah… Well I did. I can. Beside you are not the only one who loves me here. There is Ruka-nii, Mikan-nee-chan and everyone else but…" Natsume looked at Youichi flaring blue eyes. "seeing you with that woman, it like you killed and betrayed me."

Now Natsume discovered the root of his anger. He smiled which cause Youichi to took one step back. The boy clenched his fist, became ten years older which make eighteen, taller than Natsume and grabbed Natsume's collar. Natsume remained calm.

"Are you playing with me?"

Natsume just stared at Youichi. "You-chan, you're matured enough to understand things. Why are you so angry at her like she's the one who killed your parents?" Youichi was taken back.

True she didn't kill Youichi's parents and he knew it well. It was just hard to admit. He sighed and removed Youichi's hand off his collar. He calmly arranged his school uniform. Both of them like Tsubasa wore their regular school uniform.

Youichi reverted to his true form and stared at the ground. "Don't act like you know cause you DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Youichi shouted, good thing they were alone.

"I know… everything what happened that day." Youichi eyes widened. "I may not be there but I know every single detail on what happened. She tried her best, you-chan, she tried her best to save them." Youichi released his fist and calmed himself.

When Youichi was calmed, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I was so mad when I saw her that day. I lost control back then and blamed her for everything. I'm sorry if I didn't trust you when you escape. I thought you're not coming back like my parents"

Natsume smiled, a heartwarming smile which caused Youichi to gawk at him. It's been years when he last saw that smile. "No, I'm sorry. I-" but before Natsume could finished someone from afar shouted a name, a name that make Youichi to groaned and Natsume to froze.

"NATTIE!"

The two male turned around with a stoic façade and saw Mikan running and waving her hands toward them.

*Thud*

"Awww…" Youichi complained as Mikan hug him like there's no more tomorrow.

"I miss… you so much, Nattie!" This cause Natsume to choked.

"If you missed me then just approach me, no need to call me in that name and find someone else who you can frank with that name. It's doesn'teven fits me." Youichi stated. Mikan broke the hug and held Youichi on his both shoulder while kneeling.

"Ohh… smile You-chan. You look so grumpy, and don't complain because right now you looked like Nattie especially you're… um" Mikan bit her lips as she stared at Youichi. Youichi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah… I'm burnt." The cat-dog Alice user behind them giggled and received a glare from Youichi. Then someone came who also giggled.

"Youichi was brunt because he stayed at the beach for 8 hours sleeping" Mikan immediately stood up and hugged Nobara.

"Ohh… I miss you" Mikan said.

"Yeah… me too. What are you doing there Sumire-chan. Come here" Nobara commanded Sumire and the three of them all share hugs.

Natsume cleared his throat which was noticed by the girls. "Oh… Natsume-kun. We didn't know that you're there" Sumire said bravely.

Natsume rolled his eyes. '_I've been here since what… and you just notice me just right now.' _Natsume thought. He gave out a fake smile and laugh.

"Well since you have a company, I'll leave now-"

"Umm… Hyuuga-kun." Mikan said before Natsume turn around. They looked at Mikan curiously.

"What?"

Mikan bit her lips which irritate Natsume. "Can you … smile?"

The girls choked and Youichi blinked. '_What was that?'_ Natsume said on himself.

Mikan laugh under her breathe and shook her head. "Um never mind. Just forget it, it's just…" Mikan studied Natsume's facial.

'_It's just you looked like… the boy on my dreams'_ Mikan thought.

*Ding dong*

"All the DA students please go down in the field immediately. I reapeat…" While the announcer continued to page the DA students, Nobara gave her present to the girls and invited the two boys to go down to the field.

"Hey girls" Nobara showed a big plastic containing souvenirs and gifts. "They have names on it. Just handed it to the others who's not around" She smile and handed it to Mikan.

"Thanks Nobara-chan" The girls squealed.

"Come on Youichi" Nobara held Youichi's hand and looked at Natsume. "Um… Want to come with us?" She asked Natsume who was still looking to Mikan. Natsume just nooded aimlessly.

* * *

Most of the students in the GA were focused on the DA Alice control exam because it was totally different in other's. DA exam were more challenging and exciting than the rest especially Persona usually the one who's conducting the exam but today it was seemed that Narumi together with the fuukitais were the one who will conduct DA Exam because Persona was not around.

"Okay! Next" Narumi shouted energetically. It was not his first time to conduct the Exam of the DA class because Person was always not around.

"They were so powerful. I admired their Alice" Sumire said as her eyes were totally stuck on the DA students who are taking the exam.

"Don't be. Your Alice is wonderful and cool too. It gave you keen senses, it let you to jump in a high rise building, you can even go through small crannies…" Sumire blushed. "… and you can even keep in touch on gossips" Sumire veins popped out and snatched the Popsicle of Koko.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Sumire said as she pointed Koko using his popsicle over and over again and returned it. Koko blinked simultaneously and slowly wiped the melted liquid from his Popsicle off his face.

Mikan giggled. "True Sumire, your Alice is wonderful cause it is helpful and can't harm other people."

Sumire thanked Mikan. "Hey Nobara-chan. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be there?" Mochiage asked as Nobara sat beside.

The group looked at her direction and greeted her. "Hi, Nobara chan!"

"Hello. Well I already took an early Alice Control Test along with Youichi before we were sent to our last mission. So they said we don't need it anymore." Nobara explained.

"By the way, how's your mission, Nobara-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Well it went well, I've convinced the girl's parent to send her in the academy but they asked for extension for a week. I guess the girl will be here less than a week. For You-chan, he successfully trapped the lost soul and put him back to the Spirit World. Geezzz… That ghost cause a lot of trouble." Nobara informed them animatedly which caused the girls to giggle.

"Well I guess we need to throw a party" Kitsuneme and Koko both suggested.

"Nahh… It's not important beside we'll be busy these upcoming weeks. After the Article 44 we will be having our periodical exam then we need to prepare for the Christmas Ball then so on and so on." Nobara said. The others agree then Sumire noticed that Ruka and Yuu was not joining the conversation.

"What's the matter Ruka? You seem so serious along with Yuu." The others heard it and turned their head to the two boys who was so serious in watching the Exam.

"He's not yet doing anything…" Yuu said still his eyes stuck on the match which confused others.

"Yeah… but the fuukatai already ran away…" Ruka said. Nobara immediately looked on the field when she got clue on what was happening.

"Look its Natsume-kun"

Their heads turned to Natsume who was in the middle of the field surrounded by tons of Fuukitais. Mikan noticed that everyone who was in there was so serious watching and sweating at the same time. It seemed like they were the only ones who were so noisy. Then her eyes focused on Natsume who was standing cool and calm.

"What is happening…"

They waited.

The fuukitais were all trembling and one of them sat on horrify. They didn't have the guts to attack Natsume. He was emitting a large amount of Aura and hot atmosphere. They felt something that they never felt before.

'_What is these fear?' _Narumi asked on himself as he watched carefully the raven fire-caster.

Natsume rolled his eyes. He was getting bored!

Then suddenly small amount fire flared out on all the fuukitais uniform which causes them to let down their guards and focus. They just gave Natsume a chance to attack.

Natsume immediately turned around to the fuukitai who had the Water Alice knowingly that the Water Manipulator will be the first one who will recover from the fire. He didn't use his Alice but he fight in physical combat. He knocked down all the fuukitais one by one without his Alice and unnoticed by everyone Natsume was already behind Narumi.

Narumi turned around and he was grabbed on his collar by Natsume. He was startled.

'_He was fast.' _Narumi thought.

He was about to activate his Pheromone Alice when suddenly a large amount of fire flare up behind him which cause the student to gasp and made Mikan to abruptly stood on her sit.

"Don't touch me" Natsume warned him. They didn't know where that fire came out; Natsume didn't even cast a fire out of his hand even when he was fighting the Fuukitais.

Narumi was breathing so hard. He was suffocating because of the heat and hot air he was breathing. _'Where did that fire came from?'_ He thought. _'Natsume can only cast fire with his hand but now he can make it only with his mind. He sure improve a lot' _

From afar the ice princess stood up and activated her Alice. She threw a long sharp like dagger ice to Natsume. The students who were below the princess's spot gasped. Most of them predicted that Natsume will release Narumi, turn around and melt the ice but he didn't.

Natsume's eyes were still stuck on Narumi; he can't let his guard down. Natsume tried to melt the ice by heat but expected to Nobara's glaciers; the Ice was so thick. So Natsume raised his hand and released a large amount of fire and melted the ice. The water evaporated which formulated a clean white smoke around Natsume and Narumi's spot.

"Does she think she can distract me, like that" Natsume said to Narumi.

"Where did you learn?" Narumi asked aimlessly.

"What a stupid question. Of course on school but they said you'll first learn with your parents." Natsume teased.

"That's not what I mean Natsume"

"Let's just say I learned from my _parent_…" Narumi's eyes became serious.

"Your parents were already died, Natsume." Natsume released him and turned around.

"Can't I find other parent, _sensie_?" Narumi didn't expect that Natsume call him sensei. Natsume never call him like that.

"I'm just like Mikan, seeking and longing for their parent's love." Then Natsume started to walk but he was grabbed by Narumi.

"Where is she?"

"She's safe. Don't worry." And he walked away.

Everyone fell on silence. They didn't know what exactly happened. It was so fast then suddenly they saw a shadow getting out the smoke and reveled Natsume who was wet because of the evaporation. When the smoke faded out they saw Narumi who was also wet and dump founded standing there like he saw a ghost.

"Look at crack behind Narumi-sensei. I think that's where Natsume's fire came out." One of the students shouted.

Mikan sat back on her sit. She was shocked seeing her father on a dangerous situation. Then there's a tap on her shoulder. "Mikan don't worry. Narumi-sensei is fine. Look he can still walk." Mikan landed her eyes on the walking Narumi who was given a first aid. She signed.

'_Natsume sure a strong warrior_.' Mikan thought then she slowly closed her eyes. She slowly breathed in and breathed out. She felt her body was shaking on seeing a fire. God thing she somewhat overcome it. Thanks to her mysterious partner.

Then she started dreaming again.

* * *

Natsume along with Nobara was watching the last class who took the test, the Somatic class. The Somatic Test was easier than the other's because it was only going to test if you can control your alice well then there was a chance that you'll go in a little match.

Nobara took some glances to Natsume who had his stoic façade. She was thinking how on earth did Natsume was accepted again in the academy and was he still going to face the punishment that he should receive if he didn't escape?

"What are you looking at?" Nobara startle and immediately turned her head to the field. She took another glance to Natsume.

"What do you planned now?" Nobara asked out of the blue. "I know there's a great reason on you coming back here in the academy."

"Don't talk like were close." Natsume spoke coldly.

"I didn't know what happened that day." Nobara recalled that she was out in a mission when the chaos happened. She panicked and went to the academy leaving his mission unaccomplished. Then on her way to the academy, she saw Natsume with a woman along the busy street of Tokyo, that day she thought that Natsume was send in a mission because of the chaos but in her dismay she found out that he abandoned the academy.

The next day she found out that everyone was acting weird, she kept asking what happened but no seemed want to recall everything. Also in that day the Higher ups personally went to the Academy to capture the ESP. At that moment she was with all the DA students along with the teachers, principals and higher ups were inside the Forum room. She didn't know what to do, it was rare for some like her to met even two member of the higher up, she was trembling out of blue but everyone seemed fine.

Then after the discussion made by the higher ups, Kuonji, the ESP was captured.

"but I guess, it went normal." She said looking and tapping Mikan who was sleeping on her lap. After a week, the zombie like life of them ended when Mikan came. Mikan stood high and became the light and hope of everyone. She changed many lives and one of them was Nobara.

"Nattie…" Mikan whispered out of the blue. Nobara's face expression change from caring into a curious one. It was not new to her the name 'Nattie'. Mikan always told her that there was a boy, if not sometimes two different women and two different girls, was hunting in her dreams.

"Shhhh…" Nobara tapped Mikan's head. "Mikan, It's okay. Nattie is not real." Nobara whispered but Mikan was still asleep. Then minutes later Mikan woke up. She sat properly, rubbed her eyes and smiled at Nobara.

"Good morning Nobara-chan."

Nobara giggled. "It's already noon Mikan." Mikan looked at her watch, it says 11:59. She looked up Nobara.

"Hoe!Why didn't you wake me up? Come on lets have lunch." Mikan invited the Ice princess but Nobara shook her head.

"Sorry, I intended to wake you up when it's alreasy Ruka-pyon and Sumire's turn. Don't worry You-chan along with the boys gets our lunch and the girls are finding Hotaru-chan because we're going to have a picnic under the Sakura tree." Nobara said.

Smile grew on Mikan face and abruptly hugged Nobara. She missed picnics; it's been ages when they last have a picnic with complete friends.

"Oi, pink panty laced girl, stop throwing hugs like that. Your skirt is flying around…you know." Mikan heard and immediately broke their hug to turn around.

Amber met Crimson.

Mikan was taken back, their face was so closed, they almost kiss.

"I didn't notice that you're h-here, pervert."

"Oh… really"

Nobara looked at them While the two of them bantering with each other. "Umm… excuse me. I'll go to the bathroom" Mikan looked at Nobara who stood up and walked away, leaving her and the perverted guy alone.

Then silence over took them.

"So… does Sumire and Ruka-pyon turn's not yet?" Mikan asked, feeling awkwardly.

"Hn…" Natsume said. Mikan just look at him. She wondered what does he meant. Natsume always answered like that. 'Hm' and Hn' She thought that it was his signature answer.

'_Is that yes or no?'_ Mikan asked herself. _'Whatever'._

"Umm… Hyuuga-kun.."

"Call me Natsume" Natsume said which caused Mikan to blink.

'_Did I heard righ?t' _

"Is it okay with you?" Mikan asked.

"Hm"

"Okay Natsume-kun!" Mikan squealed, happily but Natsume groaned.

"Drop the kun will you!" Natsume who was watching the match commanded. "Don't you know that I've endured a week calling me 'Hyuuga-kun'." Natsume added. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Then why don't you consider that I also endured a week calling me names." Mikan said little furiously.

Natsume turned his head to her. "Oh… so you're tuning the situation now. Well I know you can endure it but I know that I can't."

Mikan thought it weird and giggled.

"What?" She asked when she noticed Natsume was staring at her smiling face, he frowned and turned his head around.

"It's none of your business"

Mikan groaned. _'He's so grumpy. He has a really bad habit. Sometimes he's nice then suddenly he becomes nasty and sometimes he's nasty and then suddenly turns to be nice. What's wrong with him?'_ Mikan thought.

"Hyu – I mean Natsume, can I ask something about you?" Mikan asked while fiddling with her finger.

"Why?" The fire-caster asked, still his eyes were locked on the match.

"why what? Do I need reason for that?" Mikan asked without falter and hesitation. She knows she was being rude but she just want to clear the question on her mind.

"Of course. Everything has a reason." Natsume said proudly.

"Maybe for you." Mikan said as she switched her eyes on the match.

"I see, of course you does things aimlessly. You always want to found out something even though it doesn't matter for you.." Mikan took a glance to Natsume.

"You always sacrifice to others even though it can compromise you in danger.." Then Mikan turned her head fully to Natsume, curiously.

"And you even wea-" Mikan became more curious. She wondered why does he knows many things about her.

"Hold it. How did you all know that?" Mikan asked curiously.

Natsume slowly leaned on her. "You're easy to read, Polkadots."

"Hyuuga-kun! Don't call me like that!" Mikan said little furious.

Natsume covered his right ear. "Geez… You're so loud, Megaphone. Oh, I forgot pink panty laced girl." Veins popped on Mikan's head.

She closed her eyes tightly. _'Dear Lord, Please give me hope, I don't know if I can endure it anymore.' _Mikan opened her eyes and gave out a fake laugh.

"Whatever."

Natsume's face glows. "Told you, you can endure it." He said with a sweet smile visible on his face which cause Mikan to felt butterflies on her belly.

'_Dear lord, Is this the hope?' _Mikan thought. She stared at Natsume idiotically. Natsume noticed Mikan and gave her a soft glare. "What?"

Mikan looked at the ground and blushed. "You know I think you should often do that." Her voice came out so smooth and calm.

Natsume kept his cool façade and tried to hide his grin. "Really. Well I guess I need to pick one of my collections. Well I prefer Polka, Ichigo-kara is also nice. What do you think?" Natsume teased Mikan.

Mikan slightly punced Natsume's arm. "That's not what I mean. You should often smile, you grumpy-man. Geez I don't know why I'm telling this but I advise you to smile!" Mikan spoke in a cold harsh tone, irritated to Natsume as she stretched and caressed his both cheeks. Natsume laughed a loud laugh which caused some people to look at them like an idiot.

Mikan released her hand slowly and watched Natsume to laugh. Then she looked around and saw people started to stare at them. She pushed Natsume on his shoulder a little harder but he won't stop.

"Oi! Stop laughing! People may think we're an idiot." But Natsume didn't stop.

She covered her face so she won't be identified but it was no used. _This is so embarrassing._ Veins popped on her head.

"NATSUME!" Mikan shouted like there's no more tomorrow. Everyone who heard it stopped and turned to their direction.

Natsume stopped laughing he just sobbed and stared at Mikan.

"Why are you laughing like there's no more tomorrow!" Mikan threw a fit and crossed her hand. Natsume was going to laugh again when Mikan covered his mouth immediately.

"Okay, I said that you should smile often not to laugh like an idi-" Mikan was cut on suddenly movement of Natsume.

"Na-Natsume…?" Natsume was licking and sucking Mikan's hand vastly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mikan asked nervously when Natsume touched the hands of Mikan and continued to lick and suck through her arm leaving a light pinkish hickey. Mikan immediately put her both hand crossed on her chest. Natsume wiped his mouth like a vampire.

Mikan's eyes were filled of shock. "What are you?" Geez, what kind of question is that?

Natsume smirked and sat properly facing the field. "You look like a lost puppy when you don't know what to do, then you're cute when you get angry and cuter when you are shock." Mikan stared at him.

'_He is just testing me, right? Yeah he is but why my heart is so pounding so fast?'_ Mikan placed her right hand on her chest.

Natsume looked to her one more time. "You look like an idiot when stared like that. Such a beautiful lady does not stare long to a gentleman"

Natsume said which caused Mikan's eyes widened but then a girl suddenly shouted "RUKA-SENPAI!"

Mikan and Natsume abruptly stood up and looked what's happening and then they spotted Ruka was bleeding and unconscious on the green field. They ran down immediately to the field and pushed students who were surrounding Ruka. When they reached the core they saw Ruka was already sitting and conscious but still bleeding on his nose.

Mikan abruptly hug Ruka which caused everyone to be silence. Ruka's eyes smiled and tapped Mikan's back. Most of the students were able to notice the serene look on Ruka's face whenever he gazed upon the brunette. He was so in love with her but everyone was so curious why Ruka won't court Mikan since she was single and he was the only guy whom Mikan was closest.

Mikan broke their hug, tearfully. "What happened, Ruka-pyon? Why are you bleeding? Who do this to you? Wha…" She started to cry.

Ruka wanted to tell her that he's okay but he started to feel dizzy again. His vision became blurry, he move it around and spotted a figure with red aura. "Nats…" but before he calls his fire-caster best friend he fell unconscious again.

* * *

A/N: Wha! What happened to Ruka-pyon? Is he sick? Is he okay? Wait a minute why I am asking this, I'm the author, their future is formulated in my mind… Weird?

Anyways, I would like to thanks those who followed and review "Note to God". I greatly appreciate it, you all gave me a will power to write more.


	6. A Little Moment Together

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Little Moment Together

"_Natsume, Natsume…" A hooded little girl called out while shivering and crying. Ruka stared at the girl. She seemed familiar to him._

"You know Natsume?"_ Ruka asked as he walked closer to the girl but it seemed that she doesn't feel his presence at he was invisible._

"_WHAT?" Ruka heard a voice; he turned around and saw his boy exact replica of his best friend when they were still young. No, that was his best friend. _

"_I-I can't do it…" A girl whispered and lowered her head. "I can't insert it to him." _

_Then everything turned black._

_Ruka looked around then suddenly trees appeared and surrounded him. He saw a group of people surrounding something. Ruka climbed the nearest tree and heard a load scream._

"_NATSUME!" The same hooded girl shouted and hid behind Natsume. They were surrounded by different people. The girl was trembling and fear was visible on her eyes. _

"Natsume…"_ Ruka whispered. _

'What is this? Why is this happening? Why…' _There were more billions of question popping up on his mind. _'Is this Natsume's past? Is that her sister?'

"_Hand the girl, fire-boy" One of the guy said with sarcasm on his voice. Natsume glare and smirked as he makes sure the hooded girl was beside him._

"_Over my dead body" _

_A sadistic laugh escaped the guy's mouth then suddenly stopped and leaned to Natsume. "Really? Even it cost your own life?" The guy spoke insensitively. _

_Natsume spitted on his face. "I can sacrifice my life just to protect her." _

_Just then everything went black with a little shade of red and he started hearing voices._

"_You need to get out from here!" A boy's voice said. _

"Natsume?_" Ruka asked to himself and looked around but he found nobody._

"_No! I won't leave you!" _

"Where are you?"_ Ruka shouted as he turned around and searched. He wanted to know what happened to his best friend's past. He was eager to know._

"_Don't be a hard headed and GO NOW!"_

"_No... I won't. We will never be apart. YOU SAID WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!" _

"What's happening?"_ Ruka wondered._

_silence_

"_We will someday…"_

_Ruka eyes widened; his heads hurt. It's like he was in a déjà vu moment. He heard those words; he heard that line who's someone important to him, someone he lost…_

* * *

Ruka slowly opened his eyes; his vision was little blurry. He groaned his heads still hurts then he saw a pair of smiling beautiful purple eyes, long shiny black hair and a beautiful smile.

"Kim…" He blurted out.

Closing his eyes again, he willed the haziness away. The next time he opened his eyes, the blurred figure came into focus, turning out to be…

"Hotaru?" Ruka raised his arms to Hotaru's face but she back off.

"You've been dreaming" Hotaru informed coldly with her poker face on.

Ruka massaged his temple and said, "Yeah, a very strange dream. " But for Ruka it's not a dream, he felt it like it's the reality.

"You still remember her?" Hotaru asked out of blue.

Ruka looked at Hotaru as he nodded and added. "Of course. I cannot forget her." He said smiling.

Hotaru put a bag of tea on the cup. "She's not coming back, Nogi."

"Nogi…" Ruka whispered as he remembered the old days.

"You know she used to call me 'Honey' because I always love her tea with honey." Hotaru was supposed to put honey on his tea but upon hearing it she change her mind.

"She was so naïve back then, she doesn't know what she was saying and doing. She's just like Mikan." Hotaru said as she handed the tea to Ruka.

"I didn't expect to hear it from you" Ruka said after he drunk his tea. "Thank you." He handed the tea cup to Hotaru.

"Let's not talk about her. She's not coming back anymore." Hotaru said as she brought out something from her back pack.

"She really doesn't need to come back because she's just around. She just needs to realize that everyone is missing her."

Hotaru glared at him and said,

"Yeah, I hope she realize."

Ruka snorted. "Ha! You have the guts to say tho-" Hotaru immediately fed to kept him to shut.

Ruka's face became green and he vomited the food. "W-what is that thing?" Ruka asked terribly.

"It's NASTY!" He emphasised the last word.

"Shut up and eat it! It's good for your health." Hotaru direct entered the spoon to Ruka's mouth and force him to swallow. Ruka swallow it while cursing Hotaru and then he stuck out his tongue to expose in air.

"Wait! Don't tell me it's the specialty 01?"

Hotaru raised her left eyebrow. "I thought you forgot how it tastes" She said with a little touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Wha! I can never forget how it tastes! I didn't know that you still know how to cook th-"

Hotaru put another spoon in his mouth while he was talking and forced Ruka to swallow it. "If you don't want to suffer drink it straight just like before" She handed a bowl full of green liquid with some unknown ingredients. Ruka stared at it idiotically.

While Ruka was finding a perfect timing to drink it, he remembered something. "You saw them right?" He asked Hotaru still his eyes were stuck on the soup.

"Of course I'd been watching them every second they spent together." Ruka nodded on Hotaru's respond and stayed quite.

"Ever since that Hyuuga left this school your sickness never came back" She said as Ruka gripped his amulet. "But I know that if he ever comes back again your sickness will also come back. And now without warning, without clue he eventually came back."

"So that's why you started to find your brother's recipe health book." Ruka said as he drunk water.

Upon hearing her brother from Ruka, she wanted to spunk him but she just ignored it. "Yeah I just found it this morning and immediately study it"

"Ahh… so that's why you've been missing this morning" Ruka said while shaking the bowl. "Yeah so you better drink it now!" Hotaru touch his hand and brought the bowl up near on his face. She was forcing Ruka to drink it straight.

Their eyes became big like they were having a biggest eyes contest.

"Do you want me to sell those pictures when you were wearing the Cinderella dresses from our play years ago?" Hotaru bribed Ruka.

"Don't you dare!" Ruka warned as pushed the bowl to Hotaru.

Ruka and Hotaru were back to their old routine.

"Oh! I dare! You know me Ruka. I can get everything I – What?" Ruka had been smirking when he heard Hotaru said his name. It's been years since he heard his first name came out on her mouth.

"You called me on my first name. You called- UG" Hotaru held his jaw and opened it to put the bowl on his mouth.

"Now drink it all." She forced him.

Ruka shook his head. "Newver"

Vein's popped on Hotaru and even it can hurt her pride she do Mikan's puppy eyes which caused Ruka to loosen his muscles and drank the soup. After Ruka drunk it all he cough and Hotaru smiled. He stopped on coughing and just stared at Hotaru who was obviously stopping her laugh.

"What? Why are you staring like that?" Hotaru said still holding her laugh but Ruka just stared at her. "Hey!" Hotaru punched Ruka's shoulder lightly.

Hotaru frowned and caused Ruka to give out a load growled.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"That's not typical you, answering a question with another question. Then why did you frown?"

"Then why did you groan?"

"It's because you frowned."

"I frowned because you won't stop staring at me!"

"Well, I stared at you because I'm taking all the opportunity to see you laugh and smile!"

"…"

"What? Speechless?" Ruka asked as he pointed out the glass besides Hotaru. Hotaru kept silent as she handed him the glass of water.

"You should smile often. You looked different if you do. Don't be like Natsume. He's surpassing you, he is already improving." Ruka said with caring tone.

Hotaru shot him a serious look. "I'm not him, Nogi"

Hotaru was back on her usual tone then she ladled another scoop of the soup on the pot and gave him another bowl. "Eat that on your own and don't even think about to throw it."

"Hotaru?" A sweet voice came out at the door.

Ruka looked at the person who just came and Hotaru turned around.

"We've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Mikan asked, happy to found her best friend taking care of Ruka.

"I had to look for some of my old books, then I bumped with Koko earlier and pleaded me to look after Nogi. I don't have a choice since he had already carried me before I protest."

"Ohh… So that's why we saw Koko earlier. He seems finding someone." Kitsuneme said popping out behind Mikan. "

Yeah he said he needs to find Youichi." Hotaru said as she cleared the table.

"How are you Ruka?" Asked Anna and Nonoko. Ruka smiled.

"I'm already fine. Hotaru gave me a nutritious soup."

"Ahh… Yeah. You looked better than earlier.." Sumire said checking the room.

"Why did you collapse anyway?" Yuu asked.

"Umm… I think because of the heat." Ruka said as he looked at Natsume. Only Natsume, Hotaru, Narumi and the principals knew his sickness.

"Hey guys were back!" Koko popped out with Youichi.

"How are you Ruka-nii?" Youichi asked.

Ruka smiled. "I'm fine now. Don't worry."

"What's that Hotaru?" Mikan asked out of blue when she noticed Hotaru's pot.

"Oh… It's a soup. You want some there's more. I would be glad if you help Nogi to finish it." Hotaru offered which caused Mikan to smile. It's rare that her inventor best friend offer something but rest knew that Hotaru was plotting something. It was impossible that the great Imai Hotaru offer just like that.

"W-what's that anyway?" Kistuneme asked hoping that it's not one of Hotaru's brother's recipe.

"Why, kitsu? Do you want also?" Kitsuneme shook his head vigorously.

Mikan scooped the soup and place some on a clean bowl.

"It's the specialty 01" Hotaru said as she gave Mikan a spoon. Mikan thanked Hotaru.

"Spe- specialty 01?" They all asked nervously except to Natsume who only whispered. "Idiot."

Mikan was about to taste the soup when Kitsuneme restrained her. "Ahh… Mikan! You know my body hurts a loooot…" Kitsuneme informed Mikan while massaging his body. "I think I need that more than you. You know because of the Alice control test I'm so exhausted." Mikan understand and nodded while smiling then she handed the bowl full of green soup.

Kitsuneme looked at the last batch of Hotaru's soup and swallowed. _'How can Ruka manage to eat this?' _He thought as he looked at the huge pot of Hotaru.

"Do you really want Kitsu?" Mikan asked concerned. Kitsuneme nodded while smiling then his eyes landed to Koko and gave his best friend a -help-me-out-here- look. Koko swallowed as he stood next to Kitsuneme smiling.

"Mikan, I think I also need this too because my mind is like goingggg… to blow. So would you mind if we don't share it to you? Because this is not enough for each one of us." Koko said with a little backing up.

Mikan just looked and nodded to the weird twins.

"Thank you!" The twins whispered and started to dig in.

"Really? I can make more if you want. Just go to my room later. I'm going to prepare a _lot_ for the _two_ of you." Hotaru said more like teasing. T

he rest felt sorry to the twins. "So who also want? So I can prepare only the exact quantity of soup." Everyone shook their heads except of Natsume who muttered "Idiots."

So Hotaru went back to her dorm but the rest were still left on Ruka's three star bed room.

"Are you guys okay?" Mikan asked to Kitsuneme and Koko who was sweating a lot. The twins nodded forcefully with a face.

"Ru-ruka... wh-here's your restroom?"Koko asked, he can't take it anymore. He thinks that he's going to blow. Ruka pointed a door and the twins nodded.

"Geezz... why are they being a martyr?" Sumire hissed.

"Ah! Ruka-pyon before we forgot, Can we camp here tonight? Just tonight." Mikan informed Ruka, which lighten the face of others. After lunch they planned to camp in Ruka's room to make sure that there's someone who will assist him whatever and whenever he needs someone.

Ruka smiled. "Sure why not. I would be grateful."

* * *

So the group of friends camped on Ruka's room. The MSP approved them to camp in Ruka's room because she was also worried about Ruka's health since she also knew about his sickness. Now the group consisting Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Natsume were having their dinner made by the adorable chef of the Technical Class, Umenomiya Anna. They were already clad on their pajama's.

There was a Smoked Ham, Paella, Crabs and Sushi requested by Hotaru and for the dessert they have a gigantic fruit gelatine and let's not forget the Specialty 01 made by Hotaru for Koko and Kitsuneme.

"Wow! This is big!" Koko said as he poked the gigantic gelatine.

"Stop it Koko! You're going to ruin it!" Sumire shouted.

"Ya! Hotaru... That's my crab!" Mikan said as she stared at her delicious fat crab stolen by her best friend.

Anna giggled. "Here Mikan, this is also huge" Anna gave Mikan a bid but not as big as her first crab. "Thank you, Anna"

"Hey, where's my crab?"Sumire asked as she sat back on her spot. She just came back after she interrupted Koko's date with the gelatine.

"Just go get another one, permy. You shouldn't leave your food especially when there's a glutton besides you." Natsume said as he fed Ruka beside the bed. Veins popped on Sumire and Hotaru's head.

"Stop calling me permy, Natsume-kun!" She had always hated that nickname Mikan gave her. Even the notorious Natsume called her that. How embarrassing!

On the other hand Hotaru just glare at him. She didn't care what others think about her or if she get fat as long she was enjoying her food that's enough.

"Rukaaa-kun!" Narumi burst inside Ruka's room.

Everyone stared at him. He was wearing a bunny costume with colourful eggs on his basket. Narumi blinked when he saw his students inside. "Oh... Sorry to interrupt. I didn't know that you were sleeping over here." Narumi said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey. What kind of outfit is that? Easter Sunday is not yet approaching." Natsume mocked.

"What's the problem on my outfit? At lease I know how to make Ruka to be happy." Narumi said as he placed the basket to Ruka's table.

"How are you Ruka?" He asked.

"I'm fine sensei."Ruka replied.

Natsume stood up, walked toward the group, sat besides Koko and get some paella, leaving his best friend and Narumi. He knows that they are going to talk about the sickness of Ruka and he didn't want to join them. He was just going to catch the attention of the others in order to for them not to join the two's conversation.

"Hey Natsume! Is Ruka's already full?" Kitsuneme asked as he got some sushi.

"Hn" Was his only answer. Well Natsume isn't a type of guy that have a full of words.

"Aren't you're going to change on you pajama?" Koko asked when he noticed that Natsume was still wearing his uniform. "Haven't you shopped with Mikan and Ruka last Saturday to buy some cloths at the Central Town?"

Natsume and Mikan suddenly met their eyes. Mikan blushed as she remembers what happened that day. They were supposed to buys cloths for Natsume but they ended up on Lady's wear and brought some accessories and lady's cloths for Mikan and her friends. They spent hours in that lady's shops and in the end they didn't buy anything for Natsume because their time was wasted because of her.

Mikan gave out a little weird giggle. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Let's just say that there was someone who took _our_ time magically, right polka?" Natsume said as she looked at Mikan's eyes directly.

"Uhh.. Yeah magically. Like thief of time." Mikan said as she continued to eat her food.

"Then let's go to the central town tomorrow after lunch besides the announcement will be done before lunch. Let's buys cloths for Natsume." Nonoko suggested.

"Ahh... yeah let's also buy something for our trip this coming Thursday!" Anna said as she raised her spoon. The rest except to Natsume and Hotaru also raised their spoons and shouted "Let's have fun!"

Narumi and Ruka looked at the crowd when they heard something interesting. "Look at them" Ruka said.

Narumi looked at the group of friends who were laughing, teasing, smiling and eating happily. He was grateful that Natsume was doing great unlike before. He looked at their faces; happiness was visible and clearly seen. He wished that he was a student again, having fun with his friend.

Then he focused on Mikan. He was glad that everything went fine; he doesn't know what to do if he didn't brought Mikan in the academy. Maybe it's like the old Alice Academy full of hatred, bad luck, argument and many more. He just hope that this can last forever but he knows it's not.

How long it will take?

Then His eyes met Mikan's eyes. Narumi smiled which cause Mikan to jump and turned her head on the others. Narumi's smile faded.

"Are you okay Narumi-sensei?" Ruka asked worriedly.

The teacher nodded. "Uh... That's for the day. I hope that you'll not going to forgot what I said. Take care, okay?" Narumi said as he ruined Ruka's hair.

Ruka smiled and nodded. "Of course I won't forget, it's for my own good anyway. You too take care." Ruka said smiling.

Narumi gave a weak smile and walked towards the door but before he walked away he looked at the crowd. "Goodbye my children"

The teens faced and wave their hands to their teacher. "Goodbye Narumi-snsei" Said Anna and Nonoko.

"Take care, Old man!" The twins teased. Narumi just gave out a silly laugh and waved.

Natsume was watching Mikan; he noticed the way she acts. It's been a week since she started ignoring Narumi and Natsume was fully aware of it. The dinner was over; they cleaned their mess and mopped the floor, they spread their sleeping bags on the floor, Natsume change on his pajama and white shirt. Sumire was so amaze on Natsume's built body, The twins kept asking what's his secret, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu just giggled on the way how Sumire admired him, Hotaru had no reaction and Mikan was already on her sleeping bag.

* * *

When everybody was already sleeping Mikan sat on her sleeping bag and looked at the clocked which was lightened by the moonlit.

It says 1:36 in the morning.

She massaged her temple and looked around at her sleeping friends. Then she remembered that she had't written a note to God yesterday. She groaned. This was a bad habit, forgetting to do something important. She carefully stood up and walked to the table where her bag was. She looked for her note book in her back pack and brought out a pen. She couldn't open the lights because everyone was sleeping she may wake them up if she do so. So Mikan decided to write inside the restroom.

On her way to the restroom she passed by a huge glass door when a faint wind damped on her skin. She looked at the door, it was not locked and it was a quarter opened. So she decided to close it first, she was about to close it when she saw the moon it was round and beautiful that night. Its pale light brightening the dark sky, its shine as beautiful as an elegant swan surrounded by a million little stars, twinkling in its moonlight. Mikan felt that the moon was calling her so she decided to write in the veranda. She enjoyed the moon for a half hour then she looked down on her note book.

"Note to God" she whispered. Her long skinny fingers touched the emblem of her notebook. She sighed. It's been six years since Narumi gave Mikan the 'Note to God' notebook. It's was her 9th birthday when Narumi gave it to her. She was still in her small village with her grandfather. Narumi usually visited her because he was the one who found Mikan after the War.

Mikan opened her note book and started to write.

Dear God,

A lot of things happened today, I mean yesterday. We had our Alice control Test and it became successful except that Ruka-pyon suddenly fainted in the middle of his test. Thank you because it is not that serious and please I hope he can come to our trip tomorrow.

God, Natsume and I are now using name basis and I'm happy for that. It's just that something was strange. I can't figure it out but I know there is. Honestly, I like his presence and I feel that I longed on that kind of our conversation yesterday but I always have that conversation with my friends so how come I miss it? It is also strange.

Anyway we had fun last night! Ya! Hehehe... The twins were so funny I wonder how the specialty of Hotaru tastes like. Well... I already saw the reactions and faces of the twins and I think I was so lucky that Koko and Kitsu need it. I idolize them even though that they know that it's nasty they still ate it.

The night went smooth. Anna cooked a lot of yummy food. Especially the paella and the gelatine. Wah! I can still taste the food we ate yesterday night. Yeah, Narumi-sensei came by and he didn't expect us. I wonder what they talked about it seemed like so serious. Anyway, I accidentally look at him yesterday and I didn't expect that he was looking at me and he even smiled. God please gave me a sign or give me courage to talk to him.

That's all! Thanks you.

P.S. I love the moon

-Mikan

Mikan sighed and leaned on the veranda enjoying the mild wind. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind passed by and made Mikan to lose her balance. She fell back but strong arms caught her. She blinked once, twice and trice. She was breathing heavy because of nervousness. She slowly held the pair of arms around her.

'_It's warm'_ she thought.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you" She was about to stand on her own but the owner of the pair arms didn't released her. For some time they were just standing there, breathing the same cold air. Suddenly in Mikan's dismay, he helped her to stand up on her own. She wished that it last more, she never felt something warm before.

"Sorry" She recognized the voice. Mikan turned around and shook her head. "No it's fi-"S

he was cut off when she saw a pair of dancing crimson orbs. She stare longingly at his face, his eyebrows that usually arch into smile look more serious as he looks at her. "Beautiful…" she whispered out of blue.

Natsume's left eyebrow raised up. "Pardon?"

Mikan snapped out and shook her head animatedly. Natsume just looked at her with his cool façade. Then he saw her notes and pen; he picked them up. "What is this?... Note to God?" His long fingers trailed the emblem then he opened it without permission, then Mikan snatched it.

"Hey I'm reading!" Natsume complained.

"I don't ca-"Natsume cut her by putting his hand on her mouth. Mikan struggled.

"You're so loud as ever." Natsume whispered. Mikan blinked and remembered that their friends were still sleeping and she muffled a 'Sorry' beneath his hand. Then Natsume released her and went back to his spot. Mikan watched him and saw a lot of junk food wrapper and cans of beer besides Natsume's place.

Mikan sweat dropped. It's seemed that Natsume has been there for some time.

"What?" Natsume asked as he noticed Mikan's facial expression.

"Since how long you've been here?" Natsume get a handful of Sweet corn (junk food) and placed on his hand. "Umm… since everyone fell asleep." Mikan sweat dropped more.

"So you mean… you saw…" Mikan waited and Natsume just nodded like zombie.

Mikan closed her eyes and bit her lips then something hit her on head. "Ow!" She opened her eyes as she rubbed her head. Then she saw Natsume pointing the outdoor lounge chair beside him.

Mikan pointed herself. "Me?"

Natsume threw another piece of his food. "Yes you, idiot. Do you want to die there in cold?" Mikan walked toward the lounge chair and sat beside Natsume. He gave her a cushion and Mikan thanked him.

"Can I?" Mikan pointed a bowl of junk food. Natsume just nodded aimlessly as he watched the moon.

"Why are you drinking beer? Don't you know that it is bad for your health and you're still under age." Mikan said as she gets a handful of junk food from the bowl. Natsume brought out one unopened can and gave it to her.

Mikan blinked. "Root..beer.." she read. "Oh… I thought it has an alcohol in it. It is just a soft drink."

Then there was a long paused of silence. They can only hear the cricket sound, the blew of the wind and their own breath. They just watched the beautiful moon. Anyway they were comfortable on the silence but Mikan broke it. "So… why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing" Was his only reply.

"Okay." Then there was another long pause before Natsume asks the same question.

"You, why are you here? Weren't you're thinking about Narumi?" Mikan didn't reply back. "I don't know what exactly happened between you and that gay but I think you should give him a chance or to explain."

Mikan played with her junk food. "He already explained but…" Mikan paused and decide not to continue. She just looked at him and observed him while his eyes were closed. Natsume waited but no words coming out from her. "but you didn't believe him, right?" He continued for her_._

' _Dear God, I can see you into Natsume right now. Are you giving me courage through Natsume?' _Mikan thought.

"Umm… I felt he was lying to me; I felt that there's something he's not telling to me." Mikan said as she hugged the cushion. "I don't have the courage to face him. I'm not brave enough."

"You know someone out there wants you to be brave. Even your friends think that you are brave so don't disappoint them." Natsume said.

'_Someone? My friends?'_ Mikan repeated. Then she slowly closed her eyes and repeat Natsume's words on her mind.

Natsume opened his eyes when Mikan didn't speak anymore. He sat up and looked at the angelic sleeping face besides him. A couple of wayward hair strands had fallen onto her cheek as she slept. Natsume reached out; sweeping back the strands and gently tucking them behind her ear. Then he put his sheet on her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, polka" He whispered and left her behind.

While the sleeping, Mikan murmured something while smiling. "Goodnight, nattie.."

* * *

A/N: Really, who is this Nattie? He is so disturbing... Just joking!

He played a very big role here in NTG (Note to God) and you'll meet him soon.

A little facts about the title of our story "Note to God".

Actually before I posted this story, it had so many, many another one many names. I guess about five or six, I don't remember well. Well I'm not good in making titles so I decided to go in the future (the end of the story) and get an idea from there. And since the Mikan in NTG has the hobby of writing notes to God everynight (Just like a diary) and it got something to do with the end, so I come up with an idea that "Note to God" will be the title of my very first story. Whala!

And oh I was inspired by the song Note to God by Charice. Thank you! :))))


	7. The new ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 7 - The new ones

After a small and short gathering this morning all the students went back to their respective dorm to pack their baggage for the upcoming one week trip. On student's dismay their short trip was moved three days from now. The students were given a permission to go to the Central town to buy some things they want to bring along the trip. Most of the students now are resting and waiting for the lunch time.

"Oi Mikan…" Sumire said as she wove her hands. She was inside her room with Nonoko and Anna picking some dress to bring. Mikan entered Sumire's 2 star bedroom and the first color she saw was pink. Everything in Sumire's room was pink.

"Hello guys… what are you doing?" Mikan asked as she picked a dress and put it down immediately. Anna who was sitting on the bed folded Sumire's unwanted dress to bring. "Sumire is choosing what dress should she bring and wear."

"Aren't we going to use our uniforms in going there?" Nonoko asked as she looked at the latest fashion magazine. Anna and Mikan agreed but Sumire was so fascinated on her cloths. The girls sweat dropped.

"I don't know what to bring. There are so many beautiful cloths but I can't decide which the best is. Help me Mikan!"

"Why me?" Mikan asked as she looked at Sumire little sharp. Sumire walked to Mikan and held her hands. Mikan was looked at her curiously. Sparkle was visible on Sumire's eyes.

"You said you want to be designer…" Sumire spoke in a melodious tone which make Mikan felt a chill running down her spine.

"Su-sumire you're tone is different to-today…" Mikan said as she let out a nervous laugh.

Anna lied down on the edge of Sumire's fluffy bed near Mikan and Sumire and put her chin on her palm for support. "You know Mikan she's been like that since this morning when Koko said she's cute when she let her hair to tie on pig hair like your's." Anna said bravely not intrusive on Sumire's true nature.

Sumire pushed Anna lightly on shoulder which caused the chef to fell on the bed. "Oh… Anna don't say that!" Sumire said as she put her both hands on her face to cover her blushed.

The girls sweat dropped.

Anna raised her hand trembling and used the bed for support to stand up on her position. Even though that she was a kind hearted person it doesn't mean she couldn't be an antipathetic person. Like Mikan she's not comfortable on that kind of melodious tone of Sumire, it was giving her a nerve and if Sumire won't stop she couldn't restrain herself anymore.

"That.." Anna started. "was not a compliment…" She said without hesitation but Sumire only stared at the ground blushingly. It was better to be like this than to complement her more.

The girls let out a loud sigh. "Just let her be like that for a while." Mikan said to Nonoko especially to Anna who seemed very irritated then she turned her head to Sumire and smiled_. _

_'She said Koko is nothing for her but it is so obvious that she is always affected to his every single movement and compliments.'_ Mikan thought while smiling at the person in front her. Even though Sumire was known for her elitist, controlling, and overall disagreeable attitude she still had a weak points and sweet personallity.

"Sumire…" Mikan pat Sumire's shoulder to call her attention.

Mikan got a great idea. It's been awhile since she left someone dump founded and she was longing on that kind of feeling. Even though she was a naïve, kind, cute and person she also had a preserve side attitude that often seen. She loves to shower someone with compliment and leave them dump founded.

"I don't really want to be a designer and I can't help you besides you're way greater than me when it's comes to fashion." Then Mikan picked up a smile yet elegant looking dress.

"Later just buy new cloths that you think that fits you and it think.." Mikan put the dress in front of Sumire and looked at her with keen eyes pretending to know a lot in fashion. "..this look nice to you" More pink layer of shade formed on Sumire's cheeks. "T-thanks"

Mikan giggled, handed her the dress as she leaned to Sumire's ear and whispered. "Koko will _lov_e it." Upon hearing those words Sumire's heart throbbed like a there's no more tomorrow. Mikan saw her friend's expression and let out a sly laugh. Feeling satisfied, she walked toward the door then she stopped when she reached the door frame and turned her head to the girls and gave out a last smile. Then she went out leaving the dumb founded Sumire with the two technology class girl.

"Mikan really knows how to leave someone dumb found." Nonoko whispered to Anna and the chef leaned on.

"Totally."

* * *

Mikan happily walked through the corridor swirling, jumping and smiling like an idiot. She felt very comfortable and happy today for no reason. Maybe because she left someone again dumbfounded which she haven't do years ago or maybe because the Project 101 was approved by the higher ups, she don't know! Natsume was right she was doing things without a reason. Then suddenly she felt her cheeks became hot after she remember Natsume's name.

She stopped for a while and felt her cheeks. This past few day every time she remembers Natsume there was something inside her that she can't explain; Every time that he was around there was something that always made her to talk with him, to looked at him and to be with him; Every time they have a chat she felt she longed for it and she desired to have more and Every time she hears his voice she felt plea-.

"SNAP OUT ON IT, SAKURA MIKAN!" Mikan shouted and shook her head vigorously. She clenched her fist. "Why am I thinking about that perverted maniac arrogant stupid jerk person?" She said lowly and wanted to curse more.

Then unexpectedly Mikan felt a shiver down on her spine when a strong gust of wind filled the room which quickly accelerated to the velocity of a hurricane. She felt that there was something passed by but she didn't saw anything.

Then someone called out her name on a husky voice. "Sakura Mikan." Someone spoke behind. Mikan turned her head to the direction of the unfamiliar voice. She stared and examined the young man who was standing in amusement.

"What a beautiful name" He said as he smiled which caused Mikan to blush deeply. Yeah she loves to leave someone dump founded by complementing but, Mikan, herself couldn't resist when she's the one who was being complemented. She couldn't remove her gaze at the young man who looked like had the same age as her. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, white shirt with sleeve folded up to his arms, and a checkered mold grey vest above his shirt. He had slipped his black-framed specs, giving him an aura of a sophisticated and intelligent businessman. He also wore a dark red ruby opal freely hanging on his chest.

"A-are you for Hotaru-chan? If you have business with her just go to her lab." The young man looked like loss on what she stated. He was about to retort when someone called out his name.. "Kazune-san!"

Mikan saw a waving figure behind the person while running towards them. The young man turned around and groaned. "I see you keep up with me. I didn't expect that you have so much determination, old man." The young man said rudely and intelligently to Narumi who was panting so hard.

Narumi glanced first to Mikan as he wiped his sweat then he face the young man in front of him. "Let's stop this. I can't." He had been running and following this person in front of him because of a bet.

The person in front of him was the brother of the girl from Hokkaido whom Nobara convinced to enter the academy. He was called Katsu Kazune , a cool-looking smart unpredictable fifteen years old who just popped up in the Academy's main gate to inform that her sister was confined in the hospital due to the sudden heart attack and as the same time to enroll in the academy. It was very rare that someone actually going to the Academy to enroll knowingly that they will be locked up there before they graduate. Everyone- well not everyone, the right term is mostly - of the students was forced to be in the academy.

He was a good looking and gentleman in his appearance but he loves to annoy someone who has gotten on his nerve like Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei. He had a long black hair that reach his shoulder but usually tied up. Shiny black eyes, unbearable smile and a small gun tattoo under his left eye are visible on his face.

"You win." Narumi informed with a down face. "If you really don't want a guide then fine." Kazune let out a laugh, which annoyed Narumi to the fullest_. _

_'You annoying brat. Someday I can beat you.'_ Narumi cursed on his mind as he glared at the young man. Then he noticed Mikan who was just watching the two in curiosity then Kazune grabbed Mikan which caused Mikan to gasp a little.

"Actually, I _want _her…" Kazune emphasized the word 'want' to annoy more the annoyed teacher in front of them. ".. to accompany and to be my guide on touring this academy of yours." He said sadistically.

Narumi eyed him for a while and turned to Mikan who seemed lost on whats happening. He's not sure if he can trust this person on having Mikan to be his guide. He's a man after all and Mikan is woman he might do anything bad on her but isn't he's just being so protective. Why doesn't he let her claimed daughter to have fun with some opposite gender? Maybe he's just really annoyed to mistrust him. So far he didn't do anything bad and treated everyone nicely except for him and Misaki.

"Um.. Mikan.." He called her by first name awkwardly, not sure if it's okay knowingly that they had a little misunderstanding.

"Can you take Kazune-kun to your little shopping later and tomorrow let be his guide in the academy?" Mikan nodded awkwardly looking on ground. Narumi glared at Kazune who was smiling and strikingly put the paper on his belly.

"This is your paper, mister. Have fun." Then the annoyed Narumi walked away leaving the two on a silent moment.

"So… I don't-"

Kazune interrupted Mikan. "Katse Kazune. Just call me Kazune." He said as he kissed Mikan's hand.

Mikan step back on her reaction. She was not comfortable on this kind of greeting. Maybe he came from different country with different culture with different ways of greeting people. Well she doesn't saw any malice on his eyes, he maybe can be trusted.

"Sakura… Mikan. Call me Mikan like everyone." She said shyly and Kazune smiled.

"Nice to see you Mikan. I want to have a long conversation with you but I got to go. See ya later!" He said as he walked backward and waved his hands to Mikan who also wave back with a weak smile.

Mikan was left there dump founded. What was just happen? It seemed it happened too fast for her. Does she was just thinking on Natsume earlier then a hunky man appeared and she became his guide. Aren't she just met and talked to Narumi? She groaned. Why didn't she take the opportunity to talk with him.

"Baka.." She whispered as she shook his head and started to walk.

She was looking to the ceiling above while walking like an idiot. _Narumi Narumi Narumi_. She chanted on her mind over and over again. She wanted to talk to him right now but how? She can't just barge in the faculty, walk to him, face him and ask him to talk with her. Even it was easy to say, it was not easy to do. She stomped her feet then she noticed something.

"What's this?" She picked up the paper.

_Name: Katse Kazune_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Address: Strings Hotel Shinagawa  
2-16-1 Konan Shinagawa East One Tower  
Minato, Tokyo 108-8282  
Japan_

_Hometown: Hokkaido, Japan_

_Class: Technology Class_

_Alice: Speed Alice and Gun Alice_

_Advisory Class: Anjo Narumi_

"So he will be our classmate then."

_Alice rank: Triple star_

"Ehhhhhhhhh!" Mikan squeaked and her eyes were narrowed to the paper. "This is unfair!" Why does he have a three star already? He was only new but he already gained high rank. She can't believe for all those years she had worked hard to obtain and gain a star one by one then unknowingly that it can be possible that someone can obtain such rank without an effort. Mikan lost hope, she remembered the bet she had with Hotaru that she will be the first Special star on their class but meeting Kazune who seemed to be so intelligent can get the Special Star immediately. Then if that happen Hotaru will accept the offer in America. She will be parted with her best friend for months.

_'Whahhh' _Mikan cried psychically.

"No! I won't lose. I'll put Kazune-kun on my top watched list" Mikan brought out her small notebook and erased Natsume's name on the most sever contradictor in being the first Special star student and put Kazune's name. Although Kazune has the chance, she was still having a debate on her ego that Natsume should be on her top list because he was a great opponent not to mention he was genius, athletic, great Alice etc. He had the entire good trait to achieve the Special Star rank except on his bad attitude and hobbies. Well up until now Natsume haven't get any star… or she thought.

* * *

After their spectacular lunch, the group of Mikan gathered on their empty classroom and waited to the others who haven't still arrived. As expected Sumire wore the dress that Mikan recommended to her. Mikan giggled as she watched Sumire, Anna, who was seemed calmed than earlier and Nonoko who was discussing about the upcoming trip. She didn't expect that the dress would fit to Sumire. Indeed it was so beautiful to her, the simple knee-length white dress with flower glitter patterns at the hem of the skirt. A bright pink cloak was wrapped around her petite figure to shield her from the cold. For footwear, she wore a pair of white doll-shoes. It was perfect!

On the other side of the room near the window, Natsume sat and watched at swaying trees. He was clad in a plain white shirt and black army shorts. _'Wasn't he was feeling cold?'_ Mikan asked on her mind. The weather today was different from yesterday. It was breezy cold and damp outside but it doesn't seem the rain will fall.

Mikan sweat dropped, she forgot that Natsume had the Alice of Fire so he wasn't easily get cold. Mikan looked down on her watch it's only 5 minutes left before they depart. What took Hotaru and the twins too long? Then suddenly Mikan remembered something.

"Ahh! I- I" Mikan groaned as her peers looked at her. She forgot that Kazune didn't know where the meeting place was. She needs to pick him up.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys. Wait for me on the Bus stop in the Central Town." She said and then ran. She didn't even respond to Hotaru and Youichi's question when she passed by at them. Then she brought out the Kazune's paper and unfolded it while running towards the Middle School dorm.

_Room number: 888_

"Got it!"

* * *

Kazune who was in the middle of his beautiful sleep was interrupted by a loud noise outside his room. He slowly sat up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes and lazily stood up to walk to his door. He groaned. This was not the perfect time to wake him up because he was already on the most exciting part of his dream. The beautiful American girl on her dream was about to accept his proposal on their perfect date. Everything there was beautiful, the garden, the flowers, the floating bubbles, his pretty date and there were even a carousel behind. It was perfect but – He groaned again before he opened the door.

"Open the door, Kazune!" A voice shouted behind his door as a load bang can be heard with it. Kazune cover his left ear as he opened the door revealing the girl she met earlier. Mikan looked at him in disgust and quickly looked on the floor. "What on earth are you wearing?" Mikan asked blushingly.

Kazune looked at his _only_ cloth and wondered what's wrong. "Boxer. Don't tell me you don't know it" He said little mockingly. Of course she knew what it is; the problem is he should at least wear a robe or something to cover his body. Mikan gritted her teeth. This was not the right time to play with him, if they were not going to move fast the next bus will leave them. "Hurry and take a bath. We will go to the Central Town."

Kazune leaned on the door framed and crossed his hand as he grin. "Are you asking for a date?"

_This guy was so full of himself_. Mikan was blushing so madly.

It was her first time to hear the word 'Date'. I mean she and her friends always had a _group _date not a romantic date between two people. She can felt her heartbeat. Mikan suddenly looked up and pushed him inside his room on her reaction. "No it's not! Hurry my friends will be angry to me if I keep them to wait there." Not to mention Hotaru. Her stoic best friend doesn't want to wait specially she was always busy, she was an impatient person.

"I'll wait outside." She said and closed the door with a load sigh.

She leaned on the wall while her eyes closed. That was an awkward moment, it was her first time to saw a naked – well he was not really naked - guy. She doesn't wish to be in that situation again but his body built somehow caught her attention. She was about to giggle on her thoughts when someone called her.

"Mikan…" She opened her smiling eyes with a happy face visible on her. Then her breathtaking smile slowly faded away when she saw the person who called her. "Na-Narumi-sensei…" She said nervously. This was her chance, her chance to talk to him. _'Be brave Mikan.' _She thought. Narumi looked at her wondering what she was doing there in front of Kazune's room.

"Are-" Narumi was about to asked if she was going to Central Town with Kazune when Mikan interrupted him.

"I want to talked with you, sensei!" Mikan said while her eyes and fist were closed. Narumi just stared at her.

Mikan loosen her grip, slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the ground. She can now breath easily, she already said what she wanted to said to him. "It- it is regarding what happened week ago."

Narumi smile about this but unfortunately Mikan missed it. He was happy because Mikan already wanted to talk about what happened. It was very hard for him that her daughter ignored him for a week and 3 days. It was also hard to handle the curiosity around him asking about what happened. He sighed and nodded.

Mikan let out a deep breath and gave herself a couple of time to clear her mind.

"I," She started, narrowing her big hazel eyes to Narumi's amethyst orbs. She clearly remembered his explanation last week and made a note on mind that if they gave an explanation she'll never ever going to run away.

"I know you already e-explained to me but I just-," Mikan seemed doesn't know what to do. Her knees were trembling and encouraging herself inside. "I'm not – I can't think straight that day as well today. I just can't take that you hide something to me. I didn't expect that you'll send me away from the academy, not to mention my_ home_." She put an emphasis on the last word as her eyes formed tears.

"I- I didn't…" Her hands suddenly move up on her face and finally burst on tears.

Narumi understand what she feels. It's so hard to accept that the person that you most trusted, the one you thought who'll save you, the one who said that he'll protect you and the person you thought that would never betray you, actually said those things. Narumi pulled Mikan into a hug and gently tapped her back. "Shhh… It's okay"

Mikan gripped Narumi's cloths and shut her eyes tightly and shook Narumi animatedly. "NO! It's not okay!" On that moment, Mikan hated herself.

She didn't felt to hate herself before but after she realized what have she done, she felt hate overcome herself. She realize what she said to him was disrespectful, she realize that hurt him inside, she realize that she ignored his father which caused him to suffer and endure her stubbornness, and she realize that she didn't trust him…

"I'm sorry..." She whispered enough to be heard by the person she just hurt.

Narumi felt Mikan relaxed as he moved his hand on Mikan's head and touch it. "Mikan it's my fault. You have the every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't force and suggest that stupid things knowingly that you'll be apart from your _family._"

Mikan looked up on his father upon hearing it and greeted by a warm smiling face. She slowly smiled and forced herself not to cry but she could stop her tears. She was overwhelmed to him and hug him since his grandfather died, Narumi was the only person she knew on this life-race. He was the only one supported her, to encourage her to continue in this life and to him; she started to build a family. And his father promised that her dream happy family will expand more and last until forever in this academy. The academy - where her family was, where her father, her brothers and sister, her uncle and untie, her cousins and her foes are – she will never leave this place.

"The academy is my _only_ home. This is where I belong; this is where my family is. When I go across from that border, the one that diving the outside world from here inside, I don't think I can survive out there." Narumi, again, felt guilty. Mikan looked up, looking straight to the person in front of her.

"So don't ever think about sending me away from the academy. If it is needed, then I'll bring the whole – wait, the _entire_ academy with me. Okay!" Narumi smiled to Mikan's expression, he was about to said something but Mikan remembered something.

"Oh! Yeah! Regarding about that revenge guy – whoever he is – we will fight and face him. He can never frighten us." Mikan held his both warm hands. "We – All of us will win over him. So promise, starting today, we will always tell the truth, tell what we all know. Promise me that you will not going to hide anything from me." The way she said that was so warm and her face held mix emotions. Narumi looked at her pleading serious eyes.

"please… _father"_ Narumi nodded which made Mikan's face glow into happiness and hug his father tight.

Narumi made another promise, a promise that he didn't know if he can ever obligate properly. He was happy but at the same time he was scared, scared that one day he will also break it like what he did years ago. He doesn't want to break another promise especially to his daughter. He smiled, at least they were already reconciled but he didn't know how it can last. Unknown to them shiny black eyes were watching them.

* * *

It's been 30 minute since Natsume and the others along with Hotaru and Youichi was waiting on the Bus stop. Hotaru and Natsume was getting impatient they want to get over it as soon as possible and returned to the dorm. Anna and Nonoko were consoling Sumire because Koko along with Kitsuneme couldn't be able to go with them because they were assigned to accompany Ruka to his check up. So Koko won't be able to see her dress. Youichi on the other hand was just leaning on the post and listening on his IPod same as Natsume.

Then they saw a bus fast approaching to the Bus stop. Hotaru slowly stood up from the bench and waited to the side walk. Natsume watched her and hissed. The bus stopped and Hotaru was at the bus entrance waiting for her stupid best friend. The door opened revealing Mikan who seemed happy.

Before walking down off the Bus, Mikan saw her best friend and jumped to the stoic inventor. Hotaru simply took a step sideward to evade her, causing Mikan to fell face flat on the floor. As usual, Hotaru doesn't let Mikan hug her easily. But before Mikan hit the ground someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Mikan landed to a hard masculine chest.

"Aww.." Mikan rubbed her head as Kazune looked at her, checking if she was injured. "Are you okay Mikan?" Everyone as well as the people near them looked at the handsome young man who was asking their princess Mikan with caring tone. Mikan looked up at him and nodded, telling him not to worry.

Kazune looked at the girl with a stoic face and unworried. "Um… I don't know who you are but aren't you at lease worried to her. She almost fell on the ground because of you." Hotaru looked at the unknown person who was holding her best friend – not to mention in an awkward position.

"Could take off your filthy hands off my best friend and gave her to me." Hotaru said coldly with no emotion.

Kazune chucked and released Mikan but didn't let her go. His chuckle caught attentions but it annoyed Hotaru. He had an irresistible chuckle and smile on his face and anyone can fell on it but not Hotaru. Hotaru had zero interest in boys. "Did I heard right? Best friend? Mikan is your best friend. Ha! That's funny. How on earth that happens? I think the earth will collide on one of those planets in the Solar syst-"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth genius." Hotaru cut him which made her interesting for Kazune but instead to be annoyed he found her amusing. She didn't fall to him easily, wait - he thinks she will never ever fall to his charm. He let smirked and pulled Mikan closed to him. If she can't fall to him then she's that first girl who'll going to taste his annoying game. He noted on his mind to put her on his Top list who gave him nerve. He never thought to ask her name – wait he didn't even care what her name cause he got one for her.

"Well… I guess I'm not that smart enough to know what good for me but I think you're smart enough to shut your mouth after hearing this." Kazune leaned closer to the stoic inventor. Hotaru didn't react on how close they were. While listening to his masculine voice, she was looking at Mikan who looked so worried on what might happen then suddenly her eyes widened.

Mikan tried to stop them, she knew that Kazune loves to play and annoy people but Hotaru was not the right person to play with. The audience on the other hands doesn't hear what they were talking about. The girls already stood up and looking at them, Sumire went back on her old self, she found the new guy interesting. Youichi just ignored the commotion and Natsume watched the scene, he found it amusing but seeing Mikan's expression they need to stop it. So he flared a fire between Hotaru and the new guy but with quick flexes Kazune dough it and gave a smile on Natsume. Natsume find him weird. Hotaru on the other hand doesn't startle at all she was just locked on a deep thought.

"Are you okay Hotaru?" Someone asked out of blue. It was Mochiage and Yuu rode on Koko's small motorcycle. They were asked by Narumi to buy something on his list then on their way they saw the group of Mikan and someone who was leaning on Hotaru, they also saw the fire made by Natsume for unknown reason. Yuu thought that maybe Natsume was jealous but he just received a light hit on his head from mochiage, scolding him that Natsume will never laid a an eye to Hotaru.

"And who might be this new friend of yours Hotaru?" Yuu asked but he just received a glare to Hotaru indicating that the guy was not his friend. Yuu smiled weakly, why does he keep receiving a bad expression from his peers? Maybe today was his unlucky day.

"Ahh! I forgot. Everyone this is Kazune, our new classmate. He was just introduced to me earlier. He is a Three star alice and he had the alice of speed and guns. He is from Technology class." Hearing technology class Hotaru groaned. Why does that guy need to be on her class?

Everyone went closer to them except Hotaru who sat back beside Natsume. All of them gave Kazune a warm welcome. They introduce themselves one by one and asked where he came from, what does he do, how and why does he ended up in the academy etc. The old Alices told stories about the academy but it didn't include what happened to the chaos, in fact it was slowly fading on their minds when Mikan came to the academy.

"So what are your hobbies Katse-san" Mochiage asked. Kazune smiled, he got their trust easily. He's a good guy inside anyway despite to his strange lousy annoying game of his. "Oh… Call me Kazune. Don't need formalities anyway we're all in the same advisory class here. Well I am expert at Arcade games."

"Really?" Mochiage said like he was looking down at Kazune's ability. "Well we need to verify if you are really an expert on it." Kazune smirked.

"Are you challenging me?" And by that Mochiage let out a sly laugher. He was going to rack Kazune and show no mercy.

"What do you think so?" Their eyes full of enthusiasm were locked to each other and having a smirking contest. In no time they ran like horses toward the Arcade and played like there's no more tomorrow.

"Ah wait!" Sumire would like to ask more about Kazune but it was too late. She felt someone tapped her shoulder and looked back with teary eyes.

"Sumire we are here for cloths right? Not to chit chat with someone new. Don't worry there's a lot of time to have a chat with him. First thing first." Nonoko encourage her. Sumire nodded and raised her fist.

"Come on Ladies! Those beautiful dresses are anxious and waiting for us to buy them." Sumire grabbed both Nonoko and Anna's hand and dragged them to the finest lady's wear stores.

Mikan watched them in amusement. She sure had strange and vigorous friends. She giggled before she looked to her friends who were left behind with her. Yuu who was standing behind her, Youichi who was listening to his IPod, Hotaru and Natsume who was both sitting on the bench were the only left. Then she approach Yuu when she remembered that Narumi-sensei ordered him something along with Mochiage. She felt ease and glad now because she didn't have to feel uncomfortable whenever she remembers or talk about Narumi. It was good thing that they were reconciled. Thanks to Natsume. She should repay him at once because in future she wants to have a pile of debt of gratitude.

"Yuu, what do you need to buy. Would you like us to help?" Mikan asked, her voice came out so smooth and sweet which made Yuu to blush. He fell in love with Mikan at first sight although Mikan is unaware of this but he knows that it was just a puppy love when he was young so he didn't paid attention on it.

"No, it's okay. It's my responsibility, I am the one who was assign and it only takes few minutes. I guess after I finish it, I will go straight to the arcade to look for the two."

Mikan understood him. Yuu was not their class representative for nothing. She knew he was responsible and can handle things on his own. Someday she knew that Yuu will be their future Student president and she will give all her support to him. "Okay. Let's just meet to the usual place," Mikan said. " and oh.. also when you meet Anna and the others could you please tell them."

Yuu nodded. "Sure". Then he walked to Koko's motorbike, started it and drove away. Mikan watched Yuu drove the bike till he lost on her sight. She wondered how it feel when you are driving a motor then her eyes move to the store on the other side of the road and she smiled. She hopped back toward Youichi and clung to his arm. "You-chan lets buy Howalons before we shop." She said as she looked at him with puppy eyes.

Youichi groaned, she knows what his weak point was. "Remind me again why I joined you?"

"Oh.. come on" Mikan grabbed him and crossed the road without looking if there's a car approaching, leaving the two rational minded behind. Hotaru watched her naïve and idiot best friend. She was thinking about what Kazune whispered to her, it was quite disturbing. Natsume smirked, Hotaru already found her perfect foe. "You really shut your mouth after what he said."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. She knew that Natsume didn't heard what Kazune said but she also knew that he was not that stupid when it comes to her weakness. She just kept quiet and ignored him but Natsume still asked her questions which annoyed her.

"How long are you going to act like that, Imai?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"How long are you going to hide the truth?" she asked coldly as she watched her best friend and Youichi. Natsume hissed. Hotaru was getting hard to talk with day after day.

"How about answering first my question."

Hotaru was getting impatient; she didn't want to be lock on this conversation. "You know, I noticed that you are being talkative often" She said with just a slight touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't change the topic, Imai. It is better if you change back." Hotaru chucked. The great Hyuuga Natsume was advising her to revert back to her old self. Nonsense, She sacrificed a lot to reached this far.

"Do you think you can order me around? You don't know anything."

"Selfish. You are just thinking for your own benefits. How about your friends? How about Ruka? They were so affected." Natsume said as he looked at Hotaru. Hotaru's eyebrows collided.

"What about you? Do you ever think that Ruka will be affected when you leave? He was so devastated." Hotaru said. Their eyes met, both of them can felt the tension on their eyes.

"I do but I don't have a choice. It was for everyone's own good. You can't avoid hurting the one you protect. How about you?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "What are you implying? That I am a cold hearted who didn't care for the ones whom I protect? You are the selfish one; you are always taking away the important things that I am protecting." Natsume sat back properly and watched Mikan and Youichi who were walking toward them.

"I maybe a cold hearted and selfish but at least …" He lowered his voice. "…I care."

Hotaru was getting emotional inside but controlled herself when Mikan and Youichi were fast approaching. She will make sure one day all her hardship will yield.

"Hotaru! Natsume! You want some?" Hotaru noticed how she called Natsume. They were getting along these past few days. "When did you two start calling each other in first name basis?" Hotaru said as she glared at Mikan.

"Uhh… Yesterday?" Mikan said not surely, she didn't pay an attention she was so excited on their shopping. "Anyway, let's start to shop! There's a lot of time before sun set, so let's enjoyed this!"

* * *

Mikan was happily hummed as she tied a red lace to the person in front of her. She took a one step back to examine her creation. Then she slowly smiled. "It is good, Sakura-chan. You can be a great designer in the future." The saleslady behind them praised Mikan's little experiment.

"Really? Thank you but I don't plan to be a designer. I just love experimenting and making the dress look different that its usual looks." She said while her eyes still on Natsume. She just can't take off her eyes. The sight was too good for her eye's health. She just doesn't notice that Natsume was the one she adore that time not her creation.

"Oi, are you going to spend my time again for your silly ideas. We are not going to a special occasion or something but I wonder what we are doing in a shop that sells formal cloths." Natsume said with stoic face.

"Uhhh… Just for fun, Natsume. After all we have a plenty of time. Don't be so Mr. Kill joy." Hotaru looked up on Mikan and felt uneasy on her best friend's comment but she can't point out what it is. Then she swift her eyes to Natsume who was staring so avid to Mikan.

"This is so embarrassing!" Their heads switched to Youichi who was standing in front of the fitting room and blushing as madly as he clenched his fist. Mikan jump in his cuteness and pinched his cheeks. "You are so cute, You-chan. You looked like-"

Youichi put his left hand on Mikan's mouth to stop her. "Stop, don't say his name." Mikan's big hazel eyes stared at Youichi and nodded. Youichi sighed and released her. He couldn't stand it anymore, every time he sees her, she compare him to that no-good-imaginary-boy. He doesn't want her onee-chan to only see him as different person, he want to see him as his real self.

Mikan let out a warm smile which made Youichi to blush more. She ruined her hair and said. "Don't worry you are cuter than him. No one can replace your charm." Youichi couldn't stand it anymore. So, he immediately went inside the fitting room and slammed the door. Mikan blinked several time and asked the sales lady if she said something wrong but the sales lady shook her head indicating she didn't know.

Mikan went back to Natsume and returned his cloths. While Natsume was changing earlier Mikan hid it for bargain because if not, Natsume won't do what she wants. After she hand his cloths, she went to search some tux for her liking. At first everyone thought that she was some kind of a girl who wants to disguise as a guy but she was just attracted to men cloths.

"Mikan, why don't you buy this? I thought you want this." Hotaru showed a formal black tux with white line on the sleeve going down horizontally at the side of opening in front. Mikan chuckled. "Yeah but even I buy that – not to mention a formal wear for men – I can't even wear that."

"You still love guy's cloths…" A husky voice said in a low voice. Mikan looked at Natsume who was leaning beside her.

"Hmm..." Mikan replied copying his signature. She noticed that Natsume talked like he knows her very much, maybe he knows her. Mikan immediately looked up at him after getting a hit and miss idea.

"Umm… You know sometimes you talk like you know me a lot. I think we once met before, what do you think." Natsume analyze what she said.

"No I don't think so." Mikan kept silent after he responded.

"Umm… Can I ask something?" Mikan asked.

"You are already asking." Mikan groaned heavily. Natsume was starting again. "What I'm just stating the truth. Hurry and ask." Mikan looked at him. He was already wearing his civilian clothes.

"Did you run into trouble? Did you do something wrong? Are punished?" Mikan asked aimlessly.

Natsume looked at her with a quizzically face. "What kind of question is that?" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"It's a straight and simple question. Just hurry and answer it."

Natsume sighed. "I didn't run into any trouble. I tried to change myself." Mikan nodded satisfied on his answer even he didn't answer it all.

"Really… Then why don't you have any star?" Natsume raised his left eyebrow. "I mean you are smart, smarter that Hotaru, you have a powerful alice, you are athletic and you can do anything." Natsume just stared at her. So she didn't know his Alice rank? Mikan waited but she didn't receive any response.

Mikan clenched her fist and groaned. "What?"

Natsume chucked which caused Mikan to relax her muscles and stared at him. Why does she always like this when she heard him chucked? It's not like she was expecting something, does she?

"Oi, where's Imai-nee-chan?" A little voice behind then asked. Then upon seeing Youichi, it hit her. Youichi was also a star alice student, he just doesn't wore it. She looked at Natsume directly.

"Don't tell me yo- you are a Spe-special Star student?" Mikan asked nervously. This was bad, If Natsume is special star student then Hotaru will go to America!

"You mean… you don't know?" Natsume asked. He was Special Star student ever since, he don't know why so he didn't wear it because he felt he doesn't deserve it. Mikan felt her world stop spinning. She can only saw an arid desert and she was alone breathing hard-

"You are the only one who didn't know that." Natsume added. No Mikan was wrong not only her world but her heart stop beating.

_S-so Ho-hotaru know? _She asked herself.

"No way!" Youichi sweat dropped as he sighed. "So where's Imai-nee-chan?" He repeated louder. Mikan turned around to hug Hotaru but her best friend's spot empty.

"Where's Hotaru?" She asked to Youichi. He ghost Manipulator hissed. He was the one who was asking because he just went out the fitting room, and then he was just going to receive the same question.

"Umm… earlier she was glaring at the two of you-" Mikan cut the sales lady.

"Glaring?" Mikan asked curiously. Why her best friend will glare at them? True, she had a reverse personality but what was the reason to glare? The salesladies nodded and continued.

"Then she suddenly just stood up and ran outside."

"Hmm… Maybe she was getting bored." Youichi guessed.

"No…" The sales lady said. The three students looked at her seriously. "Her eyes were trembling and it looked like she went out to chase something or someone." Natsume and Youichi looked at each other.

"Come on let's find her"

* * *

A/n: Just got home from school after a long bloody examinations. Phew, so tired... -_-


	8. In Military Camp

Disclamer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

It was still dawn when everyone gathered in the field. The sun still hadn't climbed over the mountains, but the sky was already brightening, changing the clouds to pink cotton candy in the eastern horizon. It must have drizzled rain last night because of the smell with an appealing fragrance in the air-the scent of wet grass and pine mingled together. Why would it rain when the winter season is fast approaching? The weather was hard to predict this day.

The students were lined up according to their group which was managed by the Dangerous class: The Al Clan, manage by the third year high school Matsudaria Hayate; The Ic Clan by the Ice princess Ibaragi Nobara and the Es class by the Prince of Shadow, Ando Tsubasa. Their group name was the separated letter from the word 'Alices'. Al–Ic–es. Mikan suggested that instead 'group' they used 'clan' because they were a big happy family.

Today they will go to a small island near in Kyushu named Miyo or Myo Island because it had a strange shape and full of mysterious. They will stay in a Hotel and resort that was operated by the Alice Association but it was going to be challenging to them because they were going to mingle with ordinary people and tourist who was admitted and having a vacation in the island.

The Higher ups already sent some of their best military Alices to the academy to watch over the academy while the others were not present. All the students and teachers are going to the trip but the principals were not able to go because they have something they need to amend. There were also Alices from the association that they sent to the island to keep watch but it was unknown to all only the Middle school principal only knows.

Everyone was already present on the school grounds except of two students and a teacher. All of them were like dead raised from their graves. Their eye lids can't stand it, even they put a toothpick on their eyes it was no used. Who on earth will make them woke up in 3 in the morning to have a breakfast and get ready then gathered them up in the field at 4 after the preparation and wait of the others up to 5 before to start the adjusted morning activity. If they know this will happen they shouldn't plan to have a party yesterday night to celebrate the first field trip.

They may be excited to the trip but they didn't expect that they need to wake up early. Well that's how the field trip does. It was their first time to have a field trip so they still don't know how it does and they can't believe that it needs to wake up in such an early time in the morning.

"Good morning alices…." Their Student Council Prsident greeted in a lazy tone. Tsubasa as well didn't expect to wake up in the morning and he could leave his responsibility to get some sleep. He needed to sleep. His committee was the last one to sleep at 2 in the morning after the party to clean the hall, so they only had one hour before the bell rang. He groaned.

_Why the committee at last night party is able to sleep? _He asked himselfas he looked at the committee at the bench sound and asleep.

"I guess everybody was here now. Am I right?" He asked while leaning at the microphone stand. The students made a noise like zombie indicating they were already present. Tsubasa didn't notice that someone walked beside him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, wake them up." Misaki said as she shook his boyfriend. Tsubasa looked at her and stared at the moment before he recognized her girlfriend.

"Oh…" His only respond. A vein popped out on Misaki's temple. She can't believe his boyfriend was being irresponsible. "Tsubasa! It's your obligation! You are the president, so do your job properly. Geez Tobita-kun is way better than you. You should learn from Sato-sensei." After hearing Sato Akio's name, the new High school teacher that Misaki always praise, Tsubasa glared at her girlfriend. Misaki was taken back. Why her boyfriend was glaring at her? He never glared at her. Did she say something wrong?

Tsubasa hissed like a drunken man. _That sensei of yours is no good. _"Then why don't you put him in this stage and let him do _your _boyfriend's job." Misaki looked at him with her left eyebrow raised. She had no idea why Tsubasa was being a stubborn.

"It's not a job, Ando. It's your responsibility and Sato-sensei is our teacher how can you talk to him like that?..." Tsubasa eyes widened. Did her girlfriend just call her in his surname? Did she? He felt something stabbed his heart. He just stared at her with shocked eyes. Misaki snapped and snatched the microphone.

"Give me that. – Everyone! Are you all excited?" Misaki asked vigorously but she was replied by a dead moan. "Oh come on! We need energy, we need your cooperation, we need power, we need… Oh this is hopeless."

She thought for a great idea to make them to wake and to be excited like crazies. Then a bright light bulb was lighten floating on her head. "Hey! Hey. Reo-san will be waiting for us. So if you don't want our trip will be delay, we need your cooperation." After hearing Reo Mori's name, the famous singer and actor that once became a student of the academy, everyone shouted in excitement. They were now wide awake.

* * *

On Hana Hime Den, Narumi was called out by Himemiya to talk about the security of the trip. Although Narumi knew that Himemiya only like to consult about Natsume's behavior, he gather up courage to report it. He didn't know why the MSP was so eager to know Natsume's behavior especially to Mikan but he was having a feeling that this was because of Yuka.

"… not causing trouble." Narumi stated. Hime nodded and watched Narumi behind her fan. "How about that new student of yours? Katse-san right?" Hime asked. She was not fond of that boy; he gave her a chill on her pine when he first met him. She was sensing something that she needs to confirm before to make an action.

"He's doing great, although he's not getting along with Natsume-kun but he was growing fond with others especially to the girls."

Hime chuckled. "So Natsume found his opponent."

"I don't think so. It more like he help Natsume a _bit_ to escape from the fan girls but those girls are too wild. They can find him everywhere he goes."

"Well, let it be. It's part of their teenage life. I want you to know the real purpose why I called you here." Hime closed her fan and shifted her position. Narumi knew that she had something more. "It's about Mikan no kimi's safety." She rose on eyebrow.

"W-what about that?" Narumi asked. "Well I want to set a bodyguard for her." Narumi didn't think it was a good idea.

"But Mikan will refuse it and besides our security is all tightened." Narumi stated.

"Hmm… I think bodyguard is not an appropriate word for her, how about partner." Hime smirked not listening to him at all. Narumi clenched his teeth. His Mikan was like a bird that was shut-in in a huge cage, a cage that she thought the place where she belong, but she was didn't deserve by this cage at lease let her be free inside of it.

"Are you even listening? Even it is a body guard or a watchman or a maid… she wouldn't like it."

"I know, I know… That's why I prefer a partner. Well I know she didn't mind to. Besides she had a partner every project making and doing school activities." Himemiya giggle when she realized the little unkempt child has grown to be an independent girl. "Mikan grew to have self-reliant, just like Yuka." Hime eyed Narumi who was looking on the floor. "Why don't we give her a chance to have another opportunity? It's been awhile since she has a partner in doing activities. Let's say a friendly mission."

Narumi looked up. "Mi-mission?"

The MSP burst in to laughter after seeing Narumi's expression. "Don't worry it is not dangerous mission. I'm just testing their ability to be the security manager for the upcoming Project 101, if it's going to take place. And if they show a great effort then maybe they can in the future, be the Head of Security. It is also a great opportunity because it can be included on your report card. "

"… they?"

Hime nodded. "They. Mikan no kimi and Guren no kimi." Narumi wonder who was this Guren no kimi but it sounded familiar. Then a knock heard and echoed throughout the room.

"Come in."

Shizune Yamanōchi a former student in the academy peeked in. After she graduated she chose to stay and became a Student teacher to serve the MSP. She walked in and bowed. "He is already here."

"Okay let him in."

The Natsume appeared who was glaring at the student teacher who also glared back. She spent her valuable time to pack just to escort this stubborn boy beside her. Natsume walked up and stood one meter a part to Narumi. "What do you want?"

"It's been a while Guren no kimi. Have you already decided about the mission?" The MSP asked.

"I decline."

Narumi looked at Natsume curiously while Himemiya didn't expected that he will refuse. "May I ask why?"

Natsume chucked. They won't deceive him. He knew there was something that she was planning.

"You are just wasting your time. As I said leave me alone" Natsume turned around as the MSP added something which caused him to stop. "Aren't you're going to ask why you, out of all alices, is chosen?"

Narumi watched Natsume. This boy had grown to be a great warrior. He improved a lot over those years. He learned some tricks and even martial arts. He can protect Mikan but he had a doubt on him. He was still the old Natsume but his action was different from before. Narumi became Natsume's adviser before and he can say that he monitored every move and attitude of this young man. He admitted that the Natsume who was with them was different from the Natsume before. He can also hurt Mikan. Who is the real Natsume?

Natsume turned around with a smile on his face. Narumi jumped a little. One more thing that was odd to him was that Natsume was smiling unlike before. Honestly, he lied about when the MSP asked him about the attitude of Natsume to Mikan. When the fire-caster is with her, his aura was different. He was easy and calm; it was just like talking to your close family. Maybe the speculations of the HSP were right.

"No. I don't care and I don't plan to know … but if you insisted I can but in a condition."

"Sure just name it."

"I'll do things on my own way."

* * *

On the other hand Mikan was running vigorously on the main corridor of Hana Hime Den. Her clock woke her up late and she blamed it. She almost forgot that Hime offered her mission. It was her first time to have a mission given by the MSP and she was so excited about it. She was so excited to even forget to brush her hair and to rinse the remaining toothpaste on her mouth.

On her way she noticed someone. She wondered why there was still a student inside the building and the inappropriate truth was it was a boy. All she knew was Hime-sama was famously known to dislike men and only interested in women and girls. That's why it was rare to see a man in the Hana Himi Den. Then she identified the boy. "Good morning Natsume-kun" She greeted as she ran passed him.

*OFFT*

A Strong hand gripped restrained her to pass by. "Aww… What?" Mikan glared at the crimson eyed fire-caster. What was his problem? Picking a fight with her in early morning won't work because she was really in a hurry.

"Are you going to accept Hime's offer?" She didn't expect that.

"Eh?" She wondered why Natsume knew about the offer. It was a really great opportunity. It may save her grades on flunking. She was really studying hard but whatever she do her grades remain the same, at lease she improved for years yet it was still not enough to be a Star Student.

"If you are going to accept it, you'll be my partner." He said out of the blue.

"Partner?" Natsume nodded. "Why? I don't need one I can handle on my own."

"I don't know. Maybe you are just thinking high for yourself." Natsume said mockingly. What does he is implying? Mikan can do it. Even though she was a klutz and naïve, she was an accurate and hard-working person. She wouldn't be a three star student for nothing. Her project, The Project 101, will not reach this far if she not that persistent.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to inform to you." He just wasted her precious minutes.

"Then see you later." She started to walk when Natsume restrained her again by grabbing her around.

"Now what? Can't you see I'm in a rush situation. If it is because of the partner thing I don't have anything to do about it. I just wonder why."

"Wanna make a bet?" Mikan big hazel eyes' rounded. That was new to her. "b-bet?" She asked in a low melodious voice.

"Yes, a bet."

"W-why?" She didn't have a time for games.

"I just want to. So you want to try." Mikan felt something laughing inside of her. He just wanted to, what does he think? He can just merely play with people around him. Mikan examined his face expression. It seemed that he was not that serious. It was still that stoic cool façade then something flashed on her mind.

"_Wanna bet?" A familiar fire eyed boy asked._

"_NO! I won't fell on your tricks anymore." Said the furious girl who stood in one corner, angry and teary. _

Mikan eyes narrowed. It was another Nattie and that mysterious little girl scene. She groaned which made Natsume curious. Why do those kids keep on flashing on her mind? And the worst there are people around her who looked like the boy. Mikan shifted her head away from Natsume.

"I don't want to." She stated like a stubborn little girl.

"Why haven't you made a bet before? I'm sure you make a lot." _Besides your best friend always make a bet._ Natsume said as he still held Mikan's skinny arm.

"Well you can say." Mikan said still her mind focused on the kids. Well Narumi lectured her that the gambling was bad and bet was one of the simplest forms of gambling. For him she guessed although she never tried it, she felt Hotaru was influencing her sometimes.

"Gambling: The sure way of getting nothing from something. It is not good for the health you know."

"Hmm… I didn't mean it in a way of gambling. Just a simple bet." Mikan sighed. _God I don't want to make a great sin. _Well there's nothing to lose on a simple bet.

Mikan faced him. "Sure what it is?"

Natsume lips twitched up on side. At that time Mikan knew her life was on doom.

* * *

The whole academy population departed from the academy at 6 in the morning. They rode on a modern bus that the academy rent from the Bus Coast Express. The Bus Coast Express Corp was owned by an Alice couple graduated from the academy, so the academy got a 20% discount. They rent a total of 100 buses for the whole student body. Geez just think how big their population is and the security was not yet included in that.

At first the Alice couple didn't believe that the Alice Academy finally has a Field Trip. So they were invited to the academy for Mikan to explain to them. They were so shocked to know and immediately grabbed the offer. Before they went home they asked if Mikan can tour them around and tell some stories about the academy. They were so amazed. They didn't know that the academy changed and improved a lot. Everybody seemed happy and lively unlike in their time. They also discovered the change in the system especially on the Dangerous class. They went home teary due to their happiness. During their time there was no treatment like that. So they were now on ease to bear an Alice child. They didn't have to worry anymore. They hoped Mikan was born in their time. They also cranked a joke that Mikan was already existed in their time because they remind them someone, someone who was kind as her. Too bad they already graduated before they saw the plans of the little girl.

The 100 buses went straight to the AAA base base in western Tokyo. It was their first time to step out from the academy except for those who had missions, mostly from the dangerous class. They were so amazed to see the outside world. Their expectations were far beyond on what they were seeing in this moment. They saw tall buildings, many transporting and private vehicle, Advertisements, Big screens that was attached on the buildings, Hospitals, Malls, Parks, Schools etc. Happiness was visible on their faces especially Mikan.

She missed the outside world, she hope she can visit her grandpa's grave. That's why she wanted excel on her grades to visit her grandpa and at lease clean his grave. She was the only one that his grandpa has as well as her; she only has her grand pa. Not until she was saved by Narumi. He became part of their little happy family but the moment that Narumi and she entered the academy, she noticed that Narumi didn't leave her side. So she thought that no one was visiting his grand pa.

Hours later they arrived at the AAA base port in Chiba. Alice Association Air Base Port in Chiba was one of the biggest military and private airlines in Japan. The Alice Association owned the airline and the government invested a various amount to invest it. The students were so amaze on the enormous airplanes. In the academy they can only watched it from the sky but now they were about to rode the biggest plane that was made by a ten-year-old genius boy from the academy years ago. He made it after he found out that one day the academy will need one big sky transportation.

They all rode the enormous Air 68. It was the biggest and most modern plane made by the genius boy on his remaining days in earth. He gave his entire can and spent a long time developing Air 68. It's a long-range craft. It had four engines mounted under the wings and a fifth engine located in the back at the base of vertical stabilizer. Could you imagine how big it was? The body was spacious and comfortable enough to fit the entire population of the academy. After they study the every detailed of the plane they climbed up the plane's portable staircase and stepped inside.

They awed at the opulence of interior. It was built for comfort and relaxation. The plane was decorated in black, white and chrome which made it sleek and modern. The black leather was exceptionally cozy and elegant looking, a far cry for the cabin seats seas on commercial jets and they fully inclined. They perfected the every corner of the plane. The plane was very different on what they saw on magazines. It was luxurious, wide open and had a plenty of legroom and comfy leather reclining chairs.

The plane had built up speed and taken off while they were looking on their tourist magazine and caution paper. They haven't even noticed that they were already on air. They were so busy on exploring the plane.

Hours after the flight attendance stood in front of them and cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcometo Myo Island. Local timeis the same on what are you seeing on your watch. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about."

The students started to fasten their seatbelt. "Oi, the girly said to fasten your seatbelt." Koko said to Sumire. Sumire glared and rolled her eyes. She had been ignoring Koko since they became seatmate on the bus as well on the plane because he insisted to sit with her when he learned that Narumi assigned Kazune to be her seatmate. Knowing that she will act stubborn, Koko stretched out his hand across her to reach her belt and voluntarily fasten for her. Sumire, who was looking outside the window, felt hot spots formed on her cheeks.

"Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight." The flight attendance continued.

"Hey where's my paper bag?" Mochiage asked his seatmate Kitsuneme about his paper bag that contained his new version of War craft 3 CD-keys that he only purchase for a few couples of yen at the store inside the airport shopping center.

"Oh… I think it is inside of that thing." Kitsuneme pointed a circular bin beside Mochiage. Monchu glared at him. "Why did you throw it? It was the cheapest CD keys that I ever bought in my life."

"Sorry…" Kitsu said as Mochiage touched something inside the bin which sent him an eerie electric wave on his spine. "… I threw up and because it was the only paper bag I saw, so I didn't even think a second thought." Mochige face greened.

"If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. We remind you to please wait until inside the terminal to use any electronic devices." She added.

Like when they depart the plane landed smoothly. The students shouted on their excitement, they were expecting so much like seeing Reo-san, the hunting, the cooking contest and exploring the outside world.

"On behalf of AAA Base Port Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!" The last greet by the flight attendance.

* * *

The students hurriedly went down the plane but on their surprised they saw a different surrounding. Instead of a comfortable green garden, they were surrounded by a dark forest; instead of a dazzling pool and fountain, they saw a lake with training boats; instead of service shuttle and cars, they saw a military jeep; instead of tourist, a group of armed men was present; instead of beautiful resort structure, they saw a military cabin with three flags beside it. The National flag of Japan, the Alice Association Military Flag and the Alice Academy flag. And instead of a tour guide and attendants, the one who approached in front of them was a scary big frowning man clad in a military uniform and glistening medals. He stood in front of the goose bumps students and looked at them with sharp keen eyes. Then they just realized that they were in a military camp. They gasped simultaneously.

"Students!" The Lieutenant General shouted. The students jumped on surprised, the man had a great big voice. They wonder if he was the big boss of the camp. The lieutenant cleared his throat and spoke in a little lower voice. "Welcome to the AA Military camp. Today we will test your physical abilities and see if you can survive on your own in an isolated island or in a forest. You are not going to do or perform the proper training of the military just do some tight stretching and little effort."

Then one student uttered something out to his curiousity. "I think we are terrorize or something or maybe we rode a wrong plane and tried to kidnap us to ready us to a bloody battle versus the underworld creature like vampires, werewolf and…" He shut his mouth when he learned that everyone was looking at him weirdly.

"Would you like to share something on us, little boy?" The lieutenant gave him a heavy stoic façade.

The boy shook his head and noted to himself that him and his wild imagination will won't interfere. "You aren't rode the wrong plane. You landed on a wrong place." He scared the students as well as the teachers.

"We are the one who is disturbed. On the first place you are not supposed to be here. Honestly, we were not informed about going here, we just receive a call for your _on-training-bossy _student security manager this morning, saying in a _rude_ manner that you are all having a little tensing of bones today and before you leave the island. So we immediately cancelled all our activities for the whole week. So don't complain!"

The students looked at him in an unreadable looks. They didn't response or utter a word, they just looked at him dumfounded and just cursed that on-training student security manager. Satisfied on their silent, the Lieutenant snapped his finger then a dozen of his subordinates came with two baskets each. "Give them one by one." He commanded as the subordinates nodded.

"This is your uniform. You'll only be using it for 2 times. Today and on Saturday. Well you can use it for practicing and you are all welcome here anytime. But if it is not in use, please keep it properly. It is designed only for Alices."

A student asked him out of blue. "Sir, are you an Ali-" but she immediately covered her mouth, afraid to be scolded.

The Lieutenant General raised his left eyebrow and sighed. He was always given those expressions because he looked scary but in reality he really liked a child that's why he canceled all the military activities for the whole week.

"Yes, I am. Every military here is all graduated from the Alice Academy and some came from in other sister school in other countries. Like me, I came from the Alice Academy of Korea."

"Ahh…" Was their only comment. They realized that he also had a soft side. After distributing all the uniforms the lieutenant commanded them to line up and follow him. He was calm which made the student comfortable and at lease on ease. They all noted not to make him angry if you want to last ton this training. On their way on the training ground he remembered to inform something.

"Oh I forgot the camp is surrounded by a strong barrier and the teachers will also do the activity said the student security manager." The student and teacher groaned and cursed whoever that student manager. If they discover whoever he/she was, they will beat them up. They just don't know that it was only caused by one person and it was the last person they want to meet by chance or be with in one room for three seconds. It was… Hyuuga Natsume.

On the training ground Natsume and Mikan was already present before the others. Mikan's eyes can't believe on what she was seeing. "You're joking right? Tell me you are."

"This is no FAIR!" She shouted still her eyes glued on where the little battle between Natsume and Mikan will take place. "I mean how on earth am I going to pass that and that and that?" She pointed the every obstacle that she needed to concur just to win their bet. Mikan was complaining non-stop like crazy but Natsume remained quiet. Then after sometime of complaining non-stop, Mikan realized that Natsume was not listening at all and found that he was looking seriously at the training ground.

"YA! Why are you not talking or saying something?"

"It is because you won't shut your mouth." Mikan was taken back and unable to speak of she want to. He was right, how he will speak if she blabbers non-stop. She decided to keep her mouth shut for awhile and just watched him as he watched the obstacle course. He seemed serious and looked on a deep thought. She wonders what he was thinking at that moment. After a long silence, Mikan asked something.

"Of all place that we can battle at, why here? You even change the activities schedule just to come about to this little poppycock of ours."

"Nothing. Just for fun." Natsume respond straight and clear.

"Just for fun?" Mikan choked and giggled. "Honestly, Just for fun? God!"

Natsume shifted his eyes to her. "Hmm… and I'm also wondering how you got three stars."

"What?" Mikan asked. The way Natsume looked at her was uncomfortable. "You can't look down at me even though you are a special star student. Don't underestimate me. Put that in your mind."

Natsume smiled and Mikan felt her heart was beating so fast like she just ran a thousand miles. She swallowed and looked on the ground. Natsume spoke little determined after she warned him. "That's why I am challenging you. Beside I offered a great deal for you. Honestly, I think it is unfair. If you win you can gain valid information."

Mikan looked up at him smiling. "That's why you didn't put a specific day to end my penalty."

"Of course. So we will be fair." Natsume said as he looked at the bright sky smiling. Mikan watched him; she was getting used on him. Her uneasiness when he was around decreased and she was slowly becoming obsess on his presence. As she watched him, she uttered words out of blue.

"I don't know that you are a nice person."

Natsume looked at her confused. Mikan chuckled when she saw his expression. "I mean I thought you are a dangerous person like what the other says. So I tried to avoid you that's why whenever you are around I'm uncomfortable and unease but…" She watched his dancing crimson eyes. What so special about those eyes? "… I made a mistake. You are a fair and caring person. Even though you barely express it on words, I can clearly see it in your eyes."

Mikan stop for a while and opened her mouth again. Knowingly that Mikan will blabber more, Natsume took over. "Yeah… So you better do your best if you don't want to be my slave."

She closed her mouth. Mikan was disappointed but at the same time thankful that Natsume stop her blabber mouth. She guessed if he hadn't spoken, she already said something that she shouldn't. It would be embarrassing.

She smiled and replied. "So do you."

* * *

Mikan was breathing as hard as she ran behind Natsume. Earlier she and Natsume were leading among the rest and she almost beat Natsume but during the middle she gets exhausted and she slowed down causing the others to pass through and making them to be at the last. Honestly Mikan didn't care if she was left behind it was okay; all she wanted was to beat and surpass Natsume but on what Natsume was doing to her was intolerable.

Instead to go ahead, Natsume chose and pretend that he was exhausted to stay behind with Mikan even though it was clearly obvious that he can go beyond everyone and receive a high mark from the lieutenant. Mikan was fine if he stay behind but teasing and mocking her was another story. In every obstacle course Natsume asking her over and over if she can still do it and every time she was afraid he kept on scolding as the same time encouraging her. Sometime he even scared her.

Mikan gripped the rope above her. She noted to not look down and focused. She closed her eyes for a while to get some peace of mind and even thought that it was better to be in the dark that to across the hanging log bridge. She checked her safety lock again for the tenth time while her eyes were still closed. She tried to open it but it didn't move a blink.

Natsume on the other side of the fortress was waiting for Mikan like ages. He had been standing there for a half hour. He didn't know why Mikan was so afraid in crossing hanging logs and rope even though it was not too high. She even had a safety vest and safety lock around her body. He sighed. "Oi, polka! Are you going to across or what?" He shouted.

Mikan opened her eyes and glared at him. How many times did she say to stop shouting polka? It was okay if it is only two of them but there were other people around them. She groaned. Why won't he leave her alone? She can do it on her own. "You can go! Don't wait for me."

"Why would I follow you?"

Veins popped on Mikan's head. "What! I said you can go and win this little bet of ours." She shouted. "You're so hard headed." She added on a lower tone but Natsume's keen hearing ability, he heard it.

"You are the one who is hard headed between us. I said come across here!" The fire caster said furiously as he pointed the ground where he stood. The junior militaries were exchanging glances. They wonder what relationship these two have.

"YA!"

* * *

While the Natsume and Mikan seems to be enjoying themselves bantering with each other, Narumi, Tsubasa and Lieutenant Lee were walking near where Natsume and Mikan. Tsubasa and Narumi were already on their regular cloths. All the students were already on the Resort unpacking and roaming around.

Narumi stretched his arms sideward. "Ahh.. That's refreshing. It's been years since I had a vigorous exercise like that."

Lieutenant Lee chucked. "Really? Well I'm glad hearing that from you but this students of yours didn't seemed okay." He pointed Tsubasa who brought a lot of pain relievers and energy drinks. The older men chuckled. Tsubasa never had a heavy activity like this and it's been years since he had a heavy missions.

"Well the students found it fun."

"Yeah, fun yet challenging. I thought the students will complain throughout the activity. How about you Tsubasa-kun, did you found it fun?" Lieutenant Lee asked.

Tsubasa looked up at him and nodded with a wide smile. "I found it fun as the same time exhausting."

Lieutenant Lee laughed; it's been years since he laughed like that. "Our students really like activities like this; I guess the first impression is just not umm... well let's say they just didn't like the first impression. I mean they know that being in military is a tiresome and burden due to the movies they watched. They just unconditionally jumped into false conclusions." Narumi said.

The lieutenant laughed again. "I guess you are right." Seeing those children remind him his younger times. He sighed. "The students seems so alive and sound, unlike before at our time we were like a prisoners and Oh… on your school branch the students were like corpse who rose from their graveyard."

"Like… ZOMBIES!" Narumi and Lieutenant Lee simultaneously declaimed then they burst in a loud laughter. Tsubasa sweat dropped as he watched some people who were looking at them in a curious faces. He stepped aside not too far from them to avoid people to think he was one of those two crazy laughing man.

"I remember when I became an exchange student here in Japan and sent to the Alice Academy, I was welcomed by a zombie-like-students. I was so lost that time and no one lend me a hand except for Yuka. I thought she was an angel who was assigned to watch the graveyard and lost soul world."

Narumi raised his left eyebrow which made Lieutenant Lee to be curious. "What's with that face?" He said as he chuckled on Narumi's facial expression. "Only Yuka-senpai?"

The lieutenant laughed as he put his broad arm on Narumi's shoulder. "Of course you too, Narumi-chan." He looked at Narumi who seemed grown a lot since, he was not the same Narumi who he met before. He sighed. "You grew a lot. I remember you are so cute and stubborn back then. I asked Jinno-sensei on how you become a teacher and he replied 'I don't know. Maybe he used his Alice to the council." They giggled.

"Hmm… not really."

"Anyway, Thank you for visiting us although I expected that Yukihara-san and Himemiya-san is also coming. I guess not, well I understand. I know that they are busy right now. Just send my regards. Come to think of it, is there a time that they are not busy?"

"Nahh… they are always."

"Yeah… And also send my regards to the on-training security manager even though he was rude and sarcastic, he was smart and determined." Narumi sweat dropped, he wondered if that was Natsume. OF course it was Natsume; no one was rude and sarcastic like him.

"Sure… why not."

"What are those two still doing here?" Tsubasa said out of blue as he ran toward Natsume and Mikan. Narumi and Lieutenant Lee looked where Tsubasa ran off.

"Who are those?" Asked Lieutenant Lee. Narumi narrowed his eyes and recognized his daughter and Natsume.

"Eh… that's Natsume and my Mikan!"

The Lieutenant looked confused. _My Mikan?_ He didn't know that Narumi already had a daughter. "Your Mikan? Is that your daughter? I never know."

Narumi eyed the tall man. "I wish too… but that's life." At his statement Lieutenant Lee already knew what he meant. The Mikan was not his daughter. "Come on let's look."

On the fortress of the hanging logs, there was Mikan and Natsume still bantering with each other. It was non-stop; the juniors military already gave up on them and covered their ears. They just can't leave the two alone. It was their duty. They just hoped that this bantering will end soon.

"I said I can do this." Mikan shouted as she grip the rope that clung on her safety vest. Natsume just wouldn't leave her alone.

"If you can why don't you come across now!" Natsume furiously shout. He couldn't understand why Mikan was acting this weird. He didn't recall her having a phobia in heights.

"It's because I need timing!"

Natsume groaned. "Timing my butt, polka! It's been almost an hour!"

"Shut up, pervert!"

"Coward!"

"Sarcastic"

"Klutz"

"Bully!"

"Crybaby!"

"Meanie!"

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Shut up!" Mikan and Natsume shouted simultaneously as they looked at new person arrived. Mikan was chocked when she saw the person that she just shouted. "I-I-I We are so sorry, Tsubasa-senpai."

"She is but me… never." Natsume as he glared to the two people who was coming behind.

"Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan shouted. No one ever disrespect her senior. Natsume rolled his eyes. There she goes again, she called him again in a formal way.

"So you are Hyuuga-san. The on training manager who called earlier." The lieutenant said. He couldn't believe that this was the rude child that spoke with him earlier in the phone. He had an angelic yet fearless face.

"So…" Natsume replied.

The Lieutenant laughed which let a vein out on Natsume. "I didn't expect you to be a fine and good looking man. You also resemble someone I know, those crimson eyes, that rich hair and your attitude. And who is this fine lady?" He shifted his gaze to Mikan.

But before Mikan can speak Natsume cut in. "She is not fine." Mikan glared at him but decided to ignore him and focus to the Lieutenant. "I'm Mikan, Sakura Mikan. I'm also on-training student like him." She said as she gave out a warm and sweet smile.

But instead to smile back the Lieutenant slowly frowned and looked at Mikan carefully then to Natsume. Then he realized something, something that he didn't know if he would be happy or not.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked him as he tapped the Lieutenant's shoulder. Lieutenant looked at him and nodded aimlessly.

"Uh… W-Why don't you two take a break now and change on your cloths. It- It's getting late you need to go to the resort before it gets dark." Lieutenant Lee said on a hoarse voice.

"Thank you sir." Mikan said gladly as she asked she turned around but Natsume restrained her. "Oi polka get back on your previous position!"

Mikan looked back at him. "What? Didn't you hear the Lieutenant's orders?"

"I do. But we are not done yet." Mikan couldn't believe on what she heard. Natsume was sure a hard headed one. "Are you deaf? It's getting late and it's dangerous in the woods!"

"So what? I'm here and I can protect you." Mikan eyes widened. She could hear her heart beating so fast.

"OI! Are you spacing out? You are the one who said that it's getting late, so why don't you come her immediately!" Natsume pointed his standpoint furiously.

Mikan breathed deeply. She didn't know what she feels right now. It was mixed of different feelings. Happiness, sadness, curiousness, shyness and anger? This was her first time to felt different feelings simultaneously.

"W-why are you mad?! It's just a simple activity, so don't make it too serious." Mikan said, her tears are ready to fall anytime.

"Yeah your right! It is just _simple_! But why can't you easily come across here so we are done here? Why are you scared? Are your knees are trembling?,"

"Natsume!" Tsubasa shouted. Mikan was already crying and he couldn't stand her junior were being bullied. But Natsume was not yet done. "Is your body disobeying you?"

"Stop it, Natsume!" Narumi tried to stop him. Natsume crossed the line, he overdid it but Natsume just won't listen to them. "Are you a scardy cat?!"

Mikan burst in a loud cry. Lieutenant Lee didn't know anything about them but the boy over did it. He watched Natsume's furious eyes. It was red, scary, sharp and _deadly_. There was a source why he was doing it. A source that he even risks his life just protects or wreaks it.

"Shut up! Hyuuga-kun!" Lieutenant Lee said.

Natsume looked at him with deadly glare. "No you shut up! That's why the Alice Reinforcements are so weak because you are tolerating them! You can't even beat the AAO. You can't win over them, never. They are far strong enough to ruin the academy." Narumi, Tsubasa and Lieutenant Lee eye's widened. What does Natsume knows about the AAO?

"What do you mean? What do you know about them?" Narumi asked as his eyes trembled.

"All I know is that the AAO defeated you last Alice war." Natsume said more calm and stead.

"What are you saying? T-that's not true" Lieutenant Lee said on a hoarse voice.

_Liar! _

"What am I saying? I'm saying the truth! I'm stating the fact! And I'm informing you that you are making a fool out of yourselves. Making the Alice Reinforcements win and put it all in the history. Huh! What a pathetic!"

"Hyuuga!"

"What is your motto again, lieutenant? Be brave? Test your courage? Overcome you fears? Be outside your shells and in the nature of bravery? What?!" No one spoke. The juniors were so tensed, they didn't if they need to hold back the boy or not but he was already emitting a hot aura.

"It is because you can't discipline them properly." Natsume chuckled. "Oh I forgot how you can discipline your students properly if you yourself are not proper trained."

The Lieutenant clenched his teeth and closed his fist. His eyes were lost and he was sweating badly. His body was trembling like there's no more tomorrow. His subordinates were getting afraid, if their Lieutenant General will amok they didn't know what to do but they knew that he can control himself.

"Why are you saying this? You don't know anything."

Narumi and Tsubasa were also getting worried. Natsume was already emitting a large amount of heat despite of the barrier, The Lieutenant was holding back himself and Mikan was locked on a deep thought. Tsubasa spoke and tried to calm Natsume. "Natsume why don't we talk th-"

But Natsume was not listening and still furious at the lieutenant. But why? Did the lieutenant do something to him or to someone else?

"What? You think I don't know anything? Do you think I'm only a mere little victim of the war? You are the one who turned not to know anything. If you didn't became numb and scard-y cat that time, my family could be complete until now. If you didn't run away that time, many people would still continue to enjoy their lives. If you didn't turned back and run away from your duties, _our_ lives would be better and if you didn't let your emotions block your so called bravery, then I wouldn't lost the most important treasure that I ever had." Natsume finished his statement as he breathed deeply. He could feel his chest pounding a lot; he needed to calm himself before he burst out.

"W-who are you?" The Lieutenant asked in a low tone. His eyes were darkened and widened. He didn't think he can still hold back until he found why does the boy doing it to him. They hid that fact long time ago, it was also very painful to him and he wished not to recall it. But today he met someone who can reopened the case and proclaim to the world the ugly truth. The ugly truth that can kill his conscience.

"Who am I?" Natsume said as he clenched his fist. He breathe in and breathe out. That person didn't deserve to know who was him but Natsume wanted to slap his name to the person who didn't help them because he of his stupid feelings.

"I," He started as looked at the Lieutenant eye to eye. "Hyuuga Natsume, son of Igarashi Kaoru, the woman you once loved." Felt that something stabbed his heart; Lieutenant Lee fell down on his knees.

The first and only woman he loved, Igarashi Kaoru. The woman who can understand his feelings, the woman who appreciate his talent, the woman taught him to be brave, the woman who didn't ever return his feelings and the woman he abounded in the middle of the war.

"Now if you don't have anything to say. Would you leave us alone? Cause like my mother, I won't let my fiends drown in cowardy." Before he returned to Mikan, he had glanced at the person that he once detests in the world but now he can breathe easily. He already let out his grudged to the person; he won have any business to him from now on.

"Now Mika-" Before he finished his sentence and looked at Mikan, the brunette was able to cross the logs. She threw her arms to Natsume and hugged him tightly. She was afraid, very afraid as she remembered the war. The bloody war that kept on hunting her; the boy that kept on appearing on her dreams and those fool of crimson orbs that kept on seeking for something, something irresistible. Walking on the line made her felt that she's walking on her own death sentence and those visions were killing her and pushing her on her own death.

"I made it. I told you I can." She said as tears flowed on her soft cheeks. Good thing Natsume was there to make her to realize that there's nothing that she had to fear about those things. He unconditionally taught her to be brave despite of those painful words; Mikan can clearly saw his objectives.

Natsume pat her back and smiled. "You made it. I'm happy." It made Mikan to chuckle as head ache pursue her head. _God, he's happy, _Nattie_ is happy…_ She thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: If you are wondering all the things that you are not familiar with - for example the Myo Island, the Bus Coast Express Corp, the two alice couple and the ten year old boy who builed the plane and General Lee, they all came from my imagination, as well as Kazune from the previous chapter. (I forgot to mention it! :)) XD )

So if there are things you want to clarify just asked me.


End file.
